Los 7 Pecados del Mar
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Tras darse cuenta que no tendría un futuro en su hogar y conseguir una peculiar fruta, Naruto y sus amigas deciden embarcarse en viaje que estremecerá los mares y pondrá al Gobierno Mundial con los pelos de punta. Después de todo, los demonios son los enemigos de los dioses. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Los 7 Pecados del Mar**

No me pertenece Naruto, One Piece ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 1**

Hay incontables misterios sin resolver en el mundo, pero sin dudas el que ha merecido la mayor atención de muchos era aquel que estaba detrás de las frutas del diablo.

Nadie sabía cuál era secreto del poder tras tales frutos. Algunos afirmaban que tenían poderes mágicos y otros decían que estaban poseídos por demonios, siendo por ello que a los consumidores se les consideraba como seres malditos. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que muchos consumieran tales frutas con el fin de conseguir los sorprendentes poderes y habilidades que otorgaban.

Existían tres clases. Las Paramecia, las Zoan y las Logia, siendo este el orden que se les daba en función a su rareza. Las primeras daban poderes que usualmente eran considerados como absurdos y estrafalarios, las segundas permitían al usuario tomar la forma de un animal y las últimas, que eran consideradas las más fuertes, hacían que el consumidor pudiera convertirse por completo en un elemento.

Cada tipo de fruta del diablo tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, las cuales eran difíciles de predecir por la vasta variedad de frutas en existencia. Las Zoan eran las que sobresalían en ese ámbito debido a que sus frutas tendían a dividirse en variedades y modelos.

Por ejemplo un usuario de una **Ushi Ushi no Mi** palidecería frente al poder de la **Neko Neko no Mi** , dando que la ultima pertenecía a la variedad "carnívora". En este mismo sentido, un usuario de la **Neko Neko no Mi: Modelo Lince** se vería en desventaja frente a alguien con la **Neko Neko no Mi: Modelo León**.

También entraban en juego las Zoan prehistóricas y las mitológicas, cuyo poder y rareza variaba en gran medida con las demás frutas. No obstante, era desconocido para el mundo que existía una clase de frutas Zoan cuyo poder era superior al de todas las frutas en existencia, tanto que necesitaban siglos para madurar y volver a estar listas para su consumo.

Sus habilidades eran inciertas e inimaginables, algo normal si se tomaba en cuenta que ellas representaban lo peor de los humanos. Aquellos que las consumieran serian marcados con un destino difícil y llenos de dificultades. Serian odiados por las masas y renegados por los dioses. Sin embargo tendrían la capacidad de cambiar al mundo.

Eso era justamente lo que quería Naruto Namikaze, un joven cuya vida él consideraba como miserable y algo injusta.

El chico era un adolescente de 17 años, de piel clara algo bronceada, cabello rubio picudo y ojos azules. No tenía un físico prominente, pero si era bastante alto, teniendo una altura de 1,85m estando solo en los mediados de su adolescencia.

A pesar de haber nacido como el primer hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, la vida de Naruto siempre estuvo marcada por el abandono y descuido, pues sus padres siempre le daban mayor atención a su hermano menor Menma Namikaze por ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi, una especie de zorro demoniaco que vivía en el Reino de Fuego.

No era una tarea agradable pues la condición de jinchuriki no era muy bien vista en el North Blue, que era donde se encontraba el Reino del Fuego. Sin embargo, su actual gobernante, quien no era otro que Minato, se encargo de cambiar las cosas para su hijo.

Decreto que cada uno de los cumpleaños de Memma se volvería un festival de una semana para enaltecer la fortaleza que tenía el joven para mantener a raya al zorro. Tal cosa realmente no existía, pues el responsable de encerrar al Kyubi era el Fuinjutsu de Kushina, quien era miembro de un prestigioso clan versado en tal arte. Razón por la que Naruto consideraba que cada fiesta era hipócrita y sin sentido.

Usualmente prefería ignorar las "festividades" y dedicarse a entrenar su Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, pero tal tarea también era complicada y frustrante debido a que Menma era quien recibía las facilidades para desarrollar sus habilidades. Todas las técnicas secretas de Minato y Kushina eran enseñadas al jinchuriki y Naruto solo recibía las técnicas que dominaría un ninja de tercera como el **Bushin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Clonación) y **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Técnica de Sustitución).

Su hogar se encontraba en el Reino de Fuego, ubicado en el noroeste del North Blue. La nacion pertenecía recibía un conglomerado de islas que recibían el nombre de reinos elementales. Allí las frutas del diablo no eran muy conocidas, era más propio el uso de un arte llamado Ninjutsu, el cual consistía en el uso de una energía interna llamada Chakra.

Naruto no gozaba con reservas muy grandes de esta energía, por lo que fue su hermano quien recibió el "privilegio" de contener el Kyubi. A esa decisión también le unía el hecho de que Menma era pelirrojo, signo de que su herencia Uzumaki era mayor que la de Naruto.

Los Uzumaki eran un clan ninja conocido por su longevidad y habilidad con el Fuinjutsu, siendo su mayor rasgo distintivo el cabello rojo que le acompañaba durante su vida. Por ello el clan no consideraba a Naruto como digno de aprender sus artes y normalmente le hacían a un lado cuando sus líderes se reunían con los gobernantes del Reino de Fuego.

Todo ese conjunto de cosas hacia que Naruto fueran un chico muy resentido con la vida, no el sentido "voy a córtame las venas" sino el de "me cago en todo". Las razones eran varias y se podía empezar con el hecho de que en Konoha, la ciudad capital del Reino del Fuego, los habitantes se la pasaban comparándole con su hermano o preguntándole sobre este.

Era de los que pensaba que cada quien debía desarrollar sus habilidades por esfuerzo propio, pero encontraba intolerable que sus padres se la pasaran consintiendo a Menma en la forma en que lo hacían. Se suponía que él era el primogénito y también merecía buenos tratos.

Detestaba que su familia le tratara como un cero a la izquierda por un miserable detalle genético. Si ellos habían aceptado que Minato desposara a su madre Kushina, lo mínimo que podían hacer era aceptar a sus hijos, sin importar como fueran.

Era de la idea de unirse a la Marina para así entrenar y volverse más fuerte, pero sus padres se lo prohibieron por completo debido a que el debía permanecer con los suyos, los ninjas, en el Reino del Fuego.

Naruto se molesto con tal negativa, pero al final acepto debido a que debía tomar en cuenta que eventualmente llegaría el momento en el que heredaría el mandato del reino.

No es como si le interesara en el poder o el prestigio de ser el gobernante, pero sabía que desde tal puesto podría acabar con injusticias como la suya. Sabía que en el clan Hyuga existía una división entre sus miembros que hacía que algunos fueran casi esclavos. Le incomodaba que los clanes usaran a sus hijos como monedas de cambio en matrimonios arreglados No le gustaba que forzaran a las familias civiles a que uno de sus miembros se uniera a las fuerzas ninja de reino.

En fin, había una multitud de cosas que podría hacer tomando el puesto de su padre y por tanto valía la pena soportar los maltratos que le daba la vida. El tenia muy clara su meta y nadie se la podría impedir, ya que él era el primogénito y por lo tanto el principal heredero.

Lastimosamente la vida pronto le daría una cachetada de realidad.

-o-

El verano estaba dando comienzo y en Konoha todo el mundo se preparaba para la gran celebración que era el cumpleaños de Memma, el "héroe" nacional. Por lo tanto Naruto se mantenía en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad a fin de evitar el "regocijo" que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Vestido con un pantalón naranja y chaqueta que combinaba tal color con negro, el chico arrojaba una andanada de shuriken contra dos dianas que tenía posicionadas a 20 m de distancia.

Tres de los proyectiles dieron en cada uno de los centro de las dianas por lo que el chico se vio levemente complacido. Ese era solo un calentamiento.

El chico entonces saco unos kunai y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para luego lanzar los cuchillos hacia los brazos de uno espantapájaros posicionados en el mismo claro donde practicaba. Rápidamente dio un par de volteretas hacia los lados y arrojo Shuriken contra las cabezas de sus "oponentes". Finalmente dio un salto mortal con giro y lanzo proyectiles contra todos los blancos presentes, acertando en cada uno de ellos de forma certera y precisa.

Naruto sabía sobre la letalidad de las armas de fuego como mosquetes y cañones, y que los ninja solo tenían ventaja sobre ellas, si entrenaban sus reflejos y puntería al punto de superar a los usuarios de tal clase de armas. Por ello ponían mucho énfasis en prácticas como la anterior.

Ese día era la primera vez que tenía un desempeño tan bueno y en verdad lamentaba no tener a nadie con quien celebrarlo. Un par de razones muy suaves entonces le hicieron ver que estaba equivocado con su apreciación.

-Eso ha estado fantástico, Naruto-kun. Te has vuelto muy bueno en el Shurikenjutsu-dijo una pelirroja muy bien dotada, abrazando al Namikaze por espalda, provocando que sus pechos quedaran completamente pegados al chico.

-¿Qué tal Rias-chan? ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo el rubio algo conflictuado con el hecho de que su amiga fuera tan cercana con él.

Rias Uzumaki era una prima lejana de Naruto, tanto como para que sus únicos parientes en común fueran sus tatarabuelos. Ella era de piel blanca y suave, ojos azules y contaba una larga cabellera rojo carmesí con un ahoge al frente que le distinguía de las otras féminas de su clan. Aunque hablando de distinción, su mayor característica era un busto que era superior al de cualquier chica en esos lares. Algunos afirmaban que su belleza era equiparable con la emperatriz pirata y que en un par de años tomaría la posición de la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

La vestimenta de Rias consistía en un largo vestido blanco de apariencia elegante y fina, lo cual era correspondiente a la razón por la que se encontraba en el Reino de Fuego, acompañar a sus familiares para el cumpleaños de Menma.

-¿¡Qué clase de recibimiento es ese!?-dijo al chica con un puchero. – ¡No nos hemos visto en un año y no dices nada sobre mi apariencia!

-¿Qué puedo decir? Eres tan hermosa como siempre-dijo el rubio a su amiga. Ambos se conocían desde la infancia y eran buenos amigos desde entonces.

La pelirroja no era tan pomposa como los demás Uzumaki a pesar de miembro de la familia gobernante de su reino. Ella siempre había tenido una actitud rebelde que le llevo a relacionarse con Naruto, a pesar de que le decían que era mejor relacionarse con Menma

No era una marimacha, pero si tenía una gran energía que hizo que Naruto se llevara bien con ella y le hiciera participe de todas aspiraciones y metas.

-¡Yo necesito que me digas más que eso!-dijo Rias para entonces ponerse frente al chico. –Tal vez es necesario que vayamos a un sitio más cómodo y te muestre con mayor detalle que tanto he cambiado-dijo provocativamente la chica.

-¿¡Q-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo el chico poniendo rojo. El si había entendido la propuesta. Era cierto que ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero el tenia que reconocer que la pelirroja tendía a ser muy poco pudorosa cuando estaban solos.

-No te hagas el inocente, Naruto-kun-dijo la chica acercando una de sus manos a la intimidad del rubio. –Ambos sabemos que nos deseamos el uno al otro, así que no es necesario que retrasemos lo inevitable-dijo ella acercándose más, con la intente de darle un beso al chico. –Para que no te sientas presionado, dejare que tú estés arriba-dijo ella.

Era una de esas situaciones que determinaban si eras un hombre o apuntabas hacia el otro lado, por lo que Naruto la tenía muy difícil.

Para su fortuna, la patada voladora de un desconocido se encargo de separar a Rias de su persona.

-Hmpf-expreso la recién llegada. Una chica de piel clara que aparto su largo cabello negro del rostro, cuyos ojos color ónix hacían juego con la expresión de seriedad que mantenía. De cuerpo delgado y no tan bien proporcionado como Rias, la chica puso su mano en un costado del qi pao azul que vestía con unos pantaloncillos negros. –Típico. Me descuido un segundo y la maldita ubres de vaca trata de aprovecharse-dijo la chica para luego enfocarse en Naruto.

-Por fin llegas, Satsuki-chan. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Esa era Satsuki Uchiha, miembro del clan "con el palo en el culo", como a veces les describía Naruto por su creída actitud. Ellos eran los que tenían la dirección de la Guardia Real del Reino de Fuego, por lo que se sentían superiores a los otros clanes del reino.

La pelinegra a veces resultaba igual de molesta, pero como ella se la pasaba insultando a Menma, Naruto termino haciéndose amigo de ella. A pesar de que eso significo ser el principal receptor de las quejas que Satsuki tenía hacia la vida.

-Dónde naturalmente estoy, Naruto, en mi casa llena de crueles y desconsiderados padres-dijo la chica sin perder su seriedad.

-Lamentare mi pregunta, ¿pero ahora que hicieron?-dijo el rubio suspirando.

-¡Que no hicieron!-dijo ella ahora con más enojo. -Hoy han tenido el detalle de enseñarme a mí y Sasuke una nueva técnica.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-¿Pues adivina a quien se la enseñaron primero?

-No sé, ¿a quién?-dijo Naruto suspirando con fastidio.

-¡A mi hermano!-reclamo la chica. –Mi padre primero dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke al momento de dar los requisitos del jutsu. Luego de 5 segundos fue que dirigió su mirada a mi persona.

El rubio entonces se apretó las sienes y conto hasta diez. No tenía muchos amigos, así que debía esforzarse en conservar los que tenía.

-Satsuki, le enseñaron la técnica a los dos al mismo tiempo. No hay nada que protestar.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hay! Hoy a mi hermano le han traído un lujoso traje de 10,000 Berries para la fiesta, cuando a mí solo me han traído un vestido de 15.000 Berries. ¿Por qué él tiene un traje y yo no?

-Por eres una chica y las chicas usan vestidos-dijo Naruto con una cara de "es en serio".

-Pues es una injusticia y debería…-Satsuki callada por el golpe de cierta pelirroja que no le gusto ser interrumpida.

-¿¡Quien te has creído, niñata insolente!?-reclamo Rias.

-¿A quién le dices niñata, ubres de vacas?-le contesto la Uchiha molesta.

Satsuki media 1, 60m y Rias 1,74m. Si a esto se le sumaba que la diferencia entre sus delanteras era de al menos tres tallas, la Uzumaki tenía buenos argumentos para sus palabras.

-¡Te digo como se me dé la gana! ¡Has tenido el descaro de interrumpir mi momento con Naruto-kun!

-Evidentemente lo tenía que hacer. Su primera vez me pertenece.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Wow wow. Creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, Satsuki-dijo Naruto negando con sus manos.

-Es el curso normal que deben tomar las cosas, si quiero ganarle el puesto de Jefe de la Guardia Real del Reino de Fuego a mi hermano.

-Acostarse con el gobernante del reino es el tipo de cosas que haces cuando quieres ser su esposa, no su mano derecha-señalo el rubio con tic en el ojo.

-Perfecto. Eso tan bien podre ganárselo a Sasuke.

Naruto solo negó la cabeza ante el desagradable pensamiento que pasó por su mente y entonces decidió regresar a su hogar antes de que sus amigas hicieran que tuviera un aneurisma con sus peleas.

-o-

Una vez que se encontraron en mejor lugar, Rias aprovecho la oportunidad para poner a Naruto al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el North Blue. El Reino de Fuego mantenía relaciones mínimas con el Gobierno Mundial por lo que no recibía el servicio de pelicanos mensajeros que mantenían informadas a las islas. El Pais del Remolino no tenía ese problema debido a que era un destino por el que pasaban muchos barcos que circulaban por todo el North Blue y siempre dejaban noticias jugosas a sus habitantes.

Lo más destacable fue escuchar que el Reino de la Tierra se había unido al Gobierno Mundial. Ellos eran bastante cerrados hacia los otros reinos elementales, por lo que era sorprendente que ellos fueran los primeros en aceptar en unirse al grupo de forma definitiva.

El Reino del Agua estaba haciendo algunas gestiones para unirse al Gobierno Mundial, pero algunos rebeldes se estaban oponiendo a la idea e iniciaron una revuelta que luego se transformó en una guerra civil que evitaba que en el reino se llegara a un acuerdo estable.

Los del Reino de Rayo mantenían su posición al respecto. Ellos no recibirían órdenes de nadie y solo se centrarían en aumentar sus fuerzas militares que ya era bastante grandes.

No había mucho que decir del Reino del Viento. En ese desierto de mala muerte, era difícil que alguien le pusiera atención.

-o-

Eventualmente la noche llego y Naruto decidió que era momento de volver a replegarse a cualquier lugar lejos del palacio donde sería llevada a cabo la fiesta de Menma. Sin embargo Rias logro convérsele de que se quedase y que le acompañara en el evento. Ella como hija de gobernante del Reino de los Remolinos si tenía la obligación de quedarse.

Para Naruto la celebración fue igual de aburrida y fastidiosa que las de años anteriores. Se vieron la misma comida cara y los mismos regalos ostentosos que eran traídos para el invitado que se la pasaba alardeando con las féminas presentes sobre el trabajo duro y extenuante que tenía.

Luego de unas horas, la insoportable monotonía pareció llegar a su fin. No obstante, los anfitriones levantaron sus copas para dar un anuncio importante para cerrar la fiesta con broche de oro.

-Queridos invitado-dijo Minato para llamar la atención de todos. -Agradezco su presencia en este humilde evento que hoy se organizó para mi querido hijo, Menma Namikaze, quien hoy ha cumplido 15 años en su ardua labor de custodiar al temible Kyubi-dijo el hombre, para que luego el pelirrojo mencionado fuera ovacionado por una ronda de aplausos. –Fue en un día como hoy que el Kyubi intento perturbar nuestra paz y fue gracias al esfuerzo de todos nosotros que pudimos derrotarle y demostrar que nuestro reino puede contra cualquier amenaza. Sin embargo, los tiempos han cambiado y he llegado a la conclusión de que son necesarios algunos cambios en este reino-dijo dejando expectantes a los presentes.

Minato podría decir literalmente cualquier cosa. El Reino del Fuego era conocido por ser el más innovador entres los reinos elementales. Fue el primer reino en ser creado, fueron los primeros en usar jinchuriki, fueron los primeros en usar ninja medico en batalla. En resumen, lo que diría el gobernante de la nación era muy importante.

-Desde este mismo día el Reino del Fuego será miembro del Gobierno Mundial-dijo Minato sorprendiendo a más de uno. –Sé que muchos consideran que eso pondrán en riesgo nuestra soberanía, pero todo sabemos que la amenaza de la piratería se hace mayor a cada momento. Por ello he logrado acordar que seamos el primer reino elemental con una base de la Marina en nuestras tierras.

Naruto vio tal movimiento como algo positivo. Tal vez por fin sus padres estaban reconsiderando su petición y le dejarían unirse a la Marina.

-Y no piensen que dejare la protección de nuestro reino en manos de desconocidos. La Guardia Real seguirá al mando, pero pronto contaran con la ayuda de dos jóvenes que en el futuro serán los guerreros más fuertes del reino gracias al entrenamiento especial que recibirán de la Marina. Den un paso adelante Menma y Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Minato para que los mencionados fueran recibidos con fuertes aplausos, para la molestia de Satsuki y Naruto.

La primera estaba muy consternada porque su hermano había sido escogido por sobre ella y Naruto no concebía que sus deseos fueran otra vez ignorados para poner a favor a su Menma.

-¡Un momento! ¿¡Por que dejan que Menma se una a la Marina cuando a mi me lo negaron!? –reclamo Naruto sin aguantarse sus palabras.

-Tu hermano necesita volverse más fuerte para enfrentar el futuro-le reprocho su madre.

-Es correcto-le siguió Minato. -También encuentro oportuno decir que a partir de ahora Menma es el primer heredero para el puesto de gobernante del Reino de Fuego.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso me corresponde a mí!-reclamo nuevamente Naruto. –Yo soy el primogénito.

-Tu hermano ha demostrado un temple de acero conteniendo al peligroso Kyubi. Eso demuestra que él es el más indicado para asumir las riendas de nuestro reino.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Ese idiota no puede limpiarse las babas sin que alguien le ayude a hacerlo!

-Cuida tus palabras, hermanito-dijo en tono burlón Menma. –Estás hablando muy mal de quien será tu próximo rey.

-¡Tu serás un rey cuando las cabras vuelen!-dijo Naruto, quien del traje que vestía saco un par de kunai para mostrarse más amenazador.

-¿Puedo, padre? –dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Minato.

-Procede.

Naruto había alcanzado un estado físico que superaba el de muchos humanos normales, pero eso no significaba nada contra un jinchuriki como Menma.

El pelirrojo empezó dándole una patada a su hermano el mandíbula que provoco que este perdiera algunos dientes. Tremendamente aturdido por el golpe, Naruto no pudo defenderse de los dos puñetazos que luego lanzo Menma contra su estomago.

El rubio escupió sangre debido a las heridas recibidas, pero eso no evito que el jinchuriki le diera una patada en el brazo izquierdo, con el suficiente poder para fracturarlo.

Naruto apenas si se mantenía en pie tras esos salvajes golpes, pero igualmente no iba darle el gusto a los presentes de mostrar miedo o debilidad. No importaba si moría en ese lugar no iba retratarse de sus pensamientos.

-Bien. Entonces supongo que debo ser más claro con el mensaje-dijo Menma para empezar a formar una esfera azul en su mano.

-¡Es suficiente!-dijo Minato para que su hijo detuviera su técnica. –Aunque me gustaría que los presentes tuvieran una demostración de cómo Menma ha dominado el **Rasengan** , el jutsu que desarrolle, prefiero que acabe esta batalla sin sentido en este instante.

-¡Como que sin sentido!-reclamo Naruto. -Estoy exponiendo mi enojo por todas las injusticias hacia mi persona.

-Ya discutiremos sobre tu comportamiento, jovencito-dijo Minato con una mala mirada.

No encontrando una forma de manifestar su enojo, Naruto abandono el salón de fiesta bajo la mirada preocupada de Rias que entendía el dolor de su amigo.

–Ahora quiero darle la palabra a mi colega, Zeoticus Uzumaki, gobernante del País del Remolino. Ruego que disculpe la bochornosa escena de hace un momento-dijo Minato.

-En lo absoluto-dijo el hombre pelirrojo. –De hecho me ha complacido ver que el joven Menma es un hombre hecho y derecho. Sin dudas su fuerza es más que ideal para ser quien depose a mi hija Rias Uzumaki.

-¿¡Disculpa!?-dijo la mencionada muy impresionada por el comentario.

-Un gobernante como Menma necesitara de una Uzumaki como Rias. El Reino del Remolino siempre ha brindado al Reino del Fuego de mujeres hermosas y poderosas, en esta ocasión ese papel te corresponde a ti hija mía.

-¡Ahórrate el discursito! ¿¡Por qué tengo que casarme con ese niño mimado!?

-Por favor, Rias. Tu eres la que está actuando como una niñita mimada- reclamo Zeoticus. -Esto siempre lo planeamos para ti. Tú hermano mayor heredera el reino y tú tienes que casarte con alguien importante para mantener nuestro estatus.

-¡Ustedes no pueden elegir con quien pasare mi vida! ¡Yo detesto a ese enano!-dijo la chica señalando a Menma.

Comparado el 1,60 de Menma con la altura de Naruto, nuevamente la pelirroja tenía razón.

-Tuviste mucho tiempo para conocerlo. Ahora tienes la obligación de llevarte bien con él.

-¡No puedes obligarme a hacer tal cosa!-dijo Rias para luego salir corriendo de la habitación, donde el ambiente hacía rato que había dejado de ser agradable.

 _-¡Maldición!-_ pensó Satsuki viendo los alrededores y percibiendo que los Uzumaki y Namikaze eran el centro los comentarios que rodaban en el salón. – _Ellos hicieron su berrinche primero y ahora no puedo quejarme de las injusticias contra mi sin volverme una payaso-_ pensó la Uchiha cuyas prioridades estaban algo desubicadas.

Ella entonces abandono el lugar, sin recibir las miradas o atención de los presentes, como si había ocurrido con los otros.

-o-

-Cuidado. No te muevas-dijo Rias mientras aplicaba un sello color aguamarina sobre el brazo de Naruto.

-Tsk. No es tan fácil hacerte caso. Esto duele como el demonio-dijo el rubio mientras era curado por su amiga.

-El Fuinjutsu de curación no es indoloro, pero al menos es funcional. Lo único es que no puedo hacer nada por tus dientes.

Ambos se encontraban sobre el Monte de los Guardianes, una montaña que se encontraba frente a Konoha, en donde fueron talladas las caras del gobernante del Reino del Fuego y sus antecesores.

Las bancas, los manzanos y la vista de toda Konoha hacían que fuera un lugar muy agradable para estar. Naruto solía ir allí para relajarse y dejar atrás todas sus frustraciones, pero esa era una noche donde no podía ignorar los eventos ocurridos.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Naruto caminado de un lado a otro, frente a Rias. –Sabía que mis padres eran unos cabezas chorlitos, pero ya han cruzado la línea.

-¿Me lo dices a mi? Podía vivir con el hecho de que mi hermano mayor heredaría el control del clan y el reino, pero en ningún momento acepte que sería la esposa de alguien como Menma. Uzumaki o no, estoy segura que él no deber tus mismos dotes, Naruto-kun.

-Rias, esto es serio-cuestiono el rubio. -Siento que toda mi vida no ha tenido el más mínimo sentido y que todo lo que planee es inútil e inviable.

-Te entiendo, Naruto-dijo Satsuki llegando al lugar. –Ahora nada de lo que haga tendrá el mínimo valor. Sasuke siempre será más que yo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo-dijo la pelinegra mordiendo su blusa por la frustración.

-¿Tu que hace aquí?-dijo la pelirroja.

-No puedes ser la única amiga de Naruto que este apoyándole.

-Agradezco su compañía, chicas, pero este es momento en el que deseo estar solo-dijo Naruto igual de intranquilo.

-No, Naruto-kun. Este es un momento en el cual necesitas compañía. Una que estoy dispuesta a brindarte-dijo Rias seductoramente.

-En este momento lo único que quiero es golpear cosas.

-Entonces no te contengas. Mira todos estos árboles que nos rodean-dijo Satsuki.

-Pero a mucha gente le gusta venir aquí a disfrutar de ellos.

-¿Y a ti te importa?-dijo Rias.

-…

Sin decir otra palabra Naruto empezó a golpear un manzano como si no hubiera un mañana. Sabía que dañar ese árbol no ayudaría en nada a solucionar sus problemas, pero al menos eso era algo que nadie podría evitar que hiciera.

-Se ve tan sexy cuando está molesto-dijo Rias con un suspiro.

-Mmmm. Creo que también debería golpear un árbol.

-¿También estas molesta?

-No, pero yo también quiero hacerlo.

En efecto esa noche era para liberar frustraciones contenidas. Sin embargo eso implicaba que un evento nada fortuito provocara que la atención de los jóvenes se desviara a algo que les cambiaria para siempre.

Los golpes de Naruto eventualmente provocaron que el manzano soltara sus frutas sobre el suelo. De por si en el North Blue las manzanas eran grandes y pesadas, pero los jóvenes vieron con gran extrañeza tres frutos que rodaron en el piso hacia sus pies.

Se distinguían por un patrón espiral en su superficie, que era acompañado por un extravagante color. Una era vinotinto, otra rosa y la última era azul claro. Era algo raro dado que esos manzanos solo daban frutas rojas, por lo que se podían intuir que estaban pasadas y echadas a perder. Aun estaba el detalle del patrón, pero ni Naruto ni Satsuki sabían que decir.

-¡Un momento! Yo se que son estas cosas-dijo Rias muy entusiasmada. –Son frutas del diablo.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¿¡Esas frutas que dan poderes y esas cosas!?-dijo Naruto.

-Sí. A mi hermano le dieron un libro con imágenes de muchas de esas frutas y todas tenían este mismo patrón.

-Wow y pensaba que este día seria un total mierda. Mi fortuna ya está cambiando-dijo Naruto dispuesto a recoger una de las frutas.

-¡Momento! No estarás pensado en comerla, ¿verdad?-dijo Satsuki.

-Por supuesto que lo hare. Una oportunidad así no aparece todos los días.

-Piénsalo mejor. Si la comes, quedaras maldito y jamás serás capaz de nadar de nuevo. O al menos eso es lo que dicen las personas.

-Mi vida de por si esta maldita y puedo vivir con el hecho de que no volveré a nadar. Soy un ninja y puedo caminar sobre el agua.

-Tienes un buen punto, aunque igual no parecer una idea muy prudente-dijo la pelinegra dudosa.

-Si tomas una, tendrás ventaja sobre Sasuke.

-Definitivamente tenemos que comerlas-dijo Satsuki abandonando cualquier duda.

-Supongo que no estaría mal probar una. Ningún Uzumaki que conozca ha consumido una fruta del diablo y me gustaría ser la primera-dijo Rias.

-Entonces no hay más objeciones-dijo Naruto acercándose a la fruta rosa. –El único es que tendremos que sortéanos las frutas. No sabemos de qué tipo son, así que posiblemente alguno quedara inconforme con su elección-dijo el chico con la fruta ya en mano.

La acción solo duro unos segundos, pues Naruto se vio obligado a arrojar la fruta hacia Satsuki cuando empezó a sentir que el objeto le quemaba.

-¡Duele!-dijo el chico soplando sus manos.

De la misma forma, la pelinegra solo pudo aguantar unos momentos con la fruta en sus manos, pues sintió el mismo ardor que le obligo a darle la fruta a Rias.

Extrañamente la pelirroja no tuvo la misma reacción que sus amigos. Por el contrario se sintió muy cómoda al tenerla en sus manos.

-¡Hey! ¿Por que ella no se quemo?-reclamo Satsuki.

-Por favor no salgas con que solo un Uzumaki puede comerlas-dijo Naruto.

-No creo que eso tenga que ver. ¿Por qué no intentas tomar otra?-contesto la pelirroja.

-Ni modo-dijo el chico para recoger la fruta vinotinto. –Es extraño. No siento ninguna molestia con esta.

-Déjame ver-dijo la Uchiha para luego recibir una quemada de la fruta vinotinto.

-Estoy algo confundida. No sabía que las frutas del diablo tuvieran este efecto-dijo Rias.

-Tengo una teoría algo ridícula-dijo Naruto pensativo. -¿No será que cada fruta esta eligiendo a su consumidor?

-Pero se supone que son objetos inanimados-refuto Satsuki.

-Dan toda clase de habilidades. Es ridículo imaginarse que las frutas no tienen algunos secretos guardados.

Entonces la Uchiha recogió la fruta azul y no le molesto en lo absoluto. Al igual que los otros, se sintió bien sosteniéndola. Al menos un poco.

-¿Por qué ustedes tienen las frutas con el color más agradable?-se quejo Satsuki.

-Eso no importa mucho. Según sé, las frutas del diablo no tienen buen sabor -dijo Rias.

-Dudo que sea peor que el sabor que me dejo la golpiza de Menma.

-O el tener tu vida controlada por tus padres.

-Hmpf. ¿Por qué ustedes tienen mejores razones que yo?

-¡Solo come!-reclamaron el rubio y la pelirroja.

Un mordico basto para que todos se pusieran verdes por el asco que les provoco el sabor de cada fruta.

-¡Qué demonios!-dijo Naruto pasando su mano por la lengua para quitarse el sabor que invadió su boca.

-¡Esto parece mierda!-reclamo Satsuki.

-¡Rápido, pásame una manzana de verdad! Necesito quitarme este asqueroso sabor de mi boca-dijo la pelirroja para luego recibir el mencionado fruto de manos de Naruto.

-¡Yo también quiero una!

-Mmmm-Naruto tomo una para sí y se vio en un predicamento.

La patada de Menma le había tumbado algunas muelas y caninos por lo que una manzana era el tipo de cosas que le costaría comer, pero el sabor de la fruta del diablo invadía fuertemente su boca y necesitaba quitárselo inmediatamente. Dudaba que el dolor de morder la manzana fuera más grande que el que ya sentía por la anterior paliza, por lo que abrió grande y mordió.

Un solo bocado fue suficiente para llevarse a mitad de la manzana y Naruto sintió que estaba masticando papilla por la facilidad en que el fruto se deshizo en su boca.

Olfateo la manzana para ver si estaba en buen estado y el intenso dulce olor que percibió le informo que la fruta estaba en perfectas condiciones. A decir verdad, sentía que todo a su alrededor olía muy bien, incluidas sus amigas que despedían la agradable fragancia que distinguía al género femenino.

-Parce que hemos sido estafados-dijo Rias con decepción. –Pensaba que en verdad esas porquerías eran frutas del diablo.

-No podemos descartar la posibilidad de que…-dijo Naruto para ser interrumpido.

-Pero igual no podemos desaprovechar el momento-dijo la pelirroja provocativamente. –Estamos en un lugar muy romántico.

-¡Se te ha olvidado que no estamos solos! ¡Satsuki está aquí!

-Ella puede unirse si gusta.

La mandíbula del rubio cayó al escuchar tal comentario. Sabía que Rias era atrevida, pero eso iba más allá de los límites.

Entonces él vio algo extraño en la pelirroja. De alguna forma su delantera se veía algo más pronunciada y sus dientes veían algo grandes.

-Rias, ¿puedes abrir bien tu boca?

-No te preocupes en ella cabe todo lo que pongas-dijo ella lujuriosamente.

-¡No me refiero a eso!

Rias entonces bajo un puchero abrió su boca. Naruto entonces vio como los caninos de la chica ahora eran algo más grueso y afilados.

-¿Tus dientes eran así de grandes?-dijo Naruto.

-No-dijo la chica tanteándose los dientes. –Claro que palidecen frentes a los tuyos.

Naruto entonces se percato que toda su dentadura se encontraba completa. Aunque según podía sentir, todos sus dientes eran mucho más afilados y pronunciados de lo que él recordaba.

-¡No es justo! Los suyos son mejores-dijo Satsuki mostrando que sus caninos se habían vuelto bastante estrechos y largos, tanto que Naruto los identifico con los de un animal en particular.

-¡Esos son los colmillos de una serpiente!-dijo el chico.

-Mmmm. Parece que me equivoque-dijo Rias. -Esas porquerías eran en efecto eran frutas del diablo y eran del tipo Zoan.

-¿Zoan?-dijo Satsuki.

-Es el nombre que reciben la variedad de frutas del diablo que permiten al usuario transformarse en animales.

-Interesante. Pensé que conseguiría algo más genial que me permitiría lanzar rayos o crear huracanes, pero supongo que transformarme en una bestia feroz es igual de bueno-dijo Naruto pensativo. –Tratare de transformarme.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?-pregunto Rias.

-No debe ser muy difícil. Solo debo imaginarme que estoy usando un **Henge no Jutsu** (Justu de Transformación).

Las chicas entonces vieron con gran sorpresa como Naruto aumento su tamaño hasta tomar una altura de 3m. Su mandíbula creció y todos dientes se mostraron como una hilera de desgarradores colmillos que parecían poder romper huesos con facilidad. Sus extremidades se alargaron y dejaron ver su piel, la cual se torno escamosa y de color rojo. Al final una cola espinada y un par de alas surgieron de su espalda, dando entender que no era una criatura ordinaria.

Si bien Satsuki y Rias jamás habían visto a tal criatura, supieron reconocerla de inmediato.

-¡Un dragón!-dijeron ambas con sorpresa.

-Retiro todo lo que dije sobre la fruta. ¡Esta es definitivamente la mejor de todas!-dijo Naruto en su formal animal, en donde solo habían algunos vestigios de su chaqueta sobre su torso. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules, pero ahora eran afilados como los de un reptil. Su cabello rubio no estaba presente, pero dos pares de cuernos negros apuntando hacia delante evitaban que su cabeza estuviera desnuda.

-¡Te ves asombroso, Naruto-kun!-dijo Rias.

-¡No es justo! Yo quería ser un dragón-reclamó Satsuki.

-No te quejes y ve que es lo que te toco-dijo el dragón.

La pelinegra entonces intento hacer uso de sus recién adquiridos poderes, pero como su frustración no le permitía concentrarse adecuadamente, solo logro transformarse a medias.

Satsuki tenía lo que se podría denominar una forma hibrida. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo era el de una serpiente y el superior el de un humano. Claro que ese término era parcial, debido al hecho de que de todas formas su piel había desarrollado un escamado de color azul. Si la Uchiha era una serpiente, era una muy extraña, pues en sus brazos y espalda desarrollo unas aletas de color verde aguamarina.

Si bien se podía decir que su forma era imponente por tener 2,5m de largo, a ella no le agrado, debido a que cayó en el suelo al no saber cómo estabilizarse bien con su cola.

-Esto apesta-reclamo la pelinegra.

-A mi me parece genial-le dijo Naruto.

-Ahora falto yo-dijo Rias emocionada. -Mmmmm. No quiero tomar la forma animal. Veré que tal me va con la hibrida.

La Uzumaki entonces trato de acudir a los poderes de fruta del diablo y sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo, hizo surgir un par de alas de murciélago de su espalda que hicieron que Satsuki se frustrara más.

-Típico. Ustedes pueden volar y yo no-dijo la chica en el suelo.

-Me gusta esto-dijo la Uzumaki agitando sus alas para tomar algo de altura, aunque la inexperiencia hizo de las suyas y le hizo caer. -¡Duele!

-Creo que ya podemos decir oficialmente que todos somos usuarios de Zoan-dijo Naruto. -Yo soy un hombre dragón, Satsuki es una mujer serpiente y Rias es una chica mujer murciélago.

-Es difícil creer que la **Ryu Ryu no Mi** , la **Hebi Hebi no Mi** y la **Batto Batto no Mi** se encontraban en el mismo árbol-dijo la pelirroja.

-Las incógnitas las dejaremos para después. Ahora mismo tengo otra cosa en mente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Planeaba unirme a la Marina para volverme más fuerte y ser un digno gobernante, pero es un hecho de que no podre cumplir esa meta. Lo mejor es que tome un barco y busque mejores cosas en el mar. ¿Quién sabe? Puede me encuentre con tesoros y tierras sin descubrir.

-¿Estás seguro, Naruto-kun? Eso suena como algo que haría un pirata.

-¿Y eso qué? Hasta ahora todo ha demostrado que seguir las reglas apesta. He perdido mucho tiempo de mi vida siguiendo lo que dicen mis padres, pensado en que se tomarían la molestia de tomarme en cuenta alguna vez.

-¿Tienes en cuenta que serás perseguido como un criminal por abandonar el reino sin permiso y desobedecer al gobernante?-dijo Satsuki.

-No me caerá nada mal algo de adrenalina-dijo Naruto confiado.

-Me encanta cuando estas tan decidido. Yo te acompañare en tu viaje-declaro Rias.

-No será algo fácil. Abandonaremos todas las comodidades con las que hemos vivido.

-No me importa. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. Solo tú tienes lo que yo quiero-dijo seductoramente la pelirroja.

-Urgh-expreso Naruto viendo la tendría difícil con la pelirroja.

-Entonces yo también te iré contigo-dijo Satsuki.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. El que estas frutas hayan aparecido frente a nosotros es una señal. No sé de qué, pero deberíamos estar juntos para ello.

-Por una vez te doy la razón, niñata-dijo Rias.

-Yo también opino lo mismo-declaro Naruto. -¿Saben? me está gustando la idea formar una banda de piratas.

-¿Cómo nos llamaremos?-dijo la Uchiha.

-No se me ocurre nada y creo que podemos dejarlo para otro momento. Ya nuestros padres deben estar buscándonos y no quiero que se enteren de nuestras adquisiciones.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Vayan al puerto más cercano y espéreme. Hay algo que necesito buscar antes de que nos vayamos de esta isla.

-o-

-La conducta de Naruto ha sido terrible-dijo quejumbrosamente Kushina a su marido, que estaba con ella en la alcoba de su palacio.

-Ni que lo digas-le contesto Minato. -No entiendo el por qué su rabieta. Yo jamás hice algo así. Es una pena que mi padre siga de viaje y no esté para corregirle.

-Sí. Unas palabras de Jiraiya le harían entender que el debe esforzarse para proteger a su hermano.

-Eso mismo pienso. Mañana hare que se una al escuadrón del Fugaku. Unos días de trabajo duro le enseñaran a comportarse.

-Me parece una fantástica idea.

Ya la pareja se disponía a dormir cuando escucharon como alguien empezó a golpear frenéticamente la puerta de la habitación. Minato rápidamente se vistió y atendió al guardia responsable del alboroto.

-Lamento importunarle, Namikaze-sama, pero tenemos un asunto urgente. ¡Han atacado la torre del tesoro del palacio!

-¿¡Que!?-dijo el rubio espabilándose. -¿Quién ha sido? ¿Acaso fue un ataque Iwa o de Kumo?

-Nada de eso, señor. Los soldados en el lugar dicen que vieron una especie de lagartija gigante violando la bóveda y tomado dos de los cofres allí presentes.

-¡Por favor no me digas que….!

-Temo que sí. Se llevaron el cofre que contenía el Pergamino Real.

-o-

-Tal vez no me enseñaron ninguna técnica relevante, pero definitivamente esto compensara todo el tiempo perdido-dijo Naruto viendo el enorme pergamino que tenia uno de los cofres que robo.

Tanto él cómo sus amigas se encontraban en un pequeño barco pesquero que habían comprado con unas cuantas monedas de oro del tesoro que contenía el otro cofre.

-Y esto nos permitirá conseguir un barco más acorde con nuestras necesidades y todo lo que necesitemos-dijo Rias contado las joyas en la caja.

-No es justo. ¿Por qué tu familia tiene tantos tesoros y la mía no?-se quejo Satsuki.

-Pronto tendremos todos los tesoros que queramos. Desde este momento somos piratas-declaro Naruto viendo como el amanecer se levantaba en el horizonte, como si le estuviese incitando a seguir adelante.

Aquello estaba bien, ya que solo allí él y su banda podrían alcanzar el destino al que se habían comprometido, pues como Naruto había dicho, las frutas habían escogidos a sus consumidores. Luego de 666 años de maduración, ellas no permitirían que las tomara cualquier pecador.

-x-x-x-

Y aquí acaba el primer capitulo de esta historia que surgió de repente. Estaba pensando en una fruta de diablo que a simple vista pareciera estúpida y débil, pero que en realidad tuviera un poder igual de grande que una Logia. Por las condiciones que le di no podía ser única y debía tener frutas hermanas.

En este sentido entenderán que la fruta de Naruto no es simplemente la Ryu Ryu no Mi. Esta tiene un modelo que pueden deducir a partir del título del fic y la actitud de Naruto. Lo mismo aplica para acompañantes de Naruto.

A partir de ahora algunos comentarios pueden tomarlos como **"SPOILER"** así que están advertidos.

.

.

.

Técnicamente la tripulación de Naruto debería ser de solo 7 personas (incluyéndole), pero eso implicaría que todos ellos estarían jodidos al primer bache en su barco. Por ello he estado dudoso sobre cuántos personajes adicionales puede contener el su banda.

Pienso que pueden ser de tres a cinco personas, que ocuparían de llenar los roles faltantes en la tripulación tales como cocinero, tirador, carpintero, músico y medico (el Ninjutsu medico es bueno, pero es mejor si el grupo tiene un medico de verdad).

He estado pensado que los indicados son Shiro Emiya (Fate/stay night) como carpintero, Erina Nariki (Shokugeki no Soma) como cocinera y Amaru (Naruto Shippuden: Lazos) como médico.

No sé si consideran que hay algún personaje que puede cumplir mejor esos roles o si aquellos están bien. Hasta ahora solo Erina es la que me parece que se quedara fija pues tengo planeados muchos roces con la futura espadachín del barco.

Escucho cualquier sugerencia y tómese en cuenta que es preferible que el personaje no use ninguna fruta del diablo. No importa si son varones, pues habrá mucho estrógeno en el barco y es bueno nivelar un poco las cosas.

Sobre la historia, no interrumpiré el viaje de la banda de Luffy. Naruto tendrá su propia travesía y más bien tendrá que competir con las acciones de estos para hacerse un nombre. De hecho la historia de la primera parte del manga se mantiene casi inalterable y solo se podrán ver cambios importantes luego del "3D2Y", por esto es que opte por introducir personajes ajenos Naruto y One Piece.

El único cambio inmediato se verá en dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. Si quieren darse una idea de que es, solo deben ver los capítulos más recientes y relacionar la guerra del Reino del Agua con quienes viven en el North Blue. Así sabrán quien es el otro miembro de la banda.

Espero que les gustara la lectura y espero sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. No sabía que esta historia tendría semejante acogida. Gracias por sus favorite, follow y reviews.

Ahora procedo a responderlos:

 **jenko99:** Gracias. Espero que te gustara el capitulo.

 **AirdaIII:** Gracias **.** Respecto a tus preguntas, si bien la Marina no ve bien que sus integrantes abusen de su posición, pero el Gobierno Mundial tiende a ser bastante liberal en cuando a la forma de mandato de sus miembros. Además Menma solo es el heredero al cargo, aun Minato es el gobernante. Nanatsu no Tanzai fue una de las base para los pecados de cada personaje, pero no tienen mayor participación en la historia. (Tal vez di, pero eso depende de Oda).

 **Takumi Yousei:** Me alegra que pienses eso. Aquí dejo la continuación.

 **horakthy. baraq** **:** Eso mismo pienso para Shiro y no te equivocas respecto a lo del North Blue

 **Guest:** Solo ignoraría tu comentario por el hecho de que estas siendo demasiado grosero para alguien que ni siquiera tiene la decencia de tener una cuenta con que dar la cara, pero igual te respondo porque esperaba comentarios así.

-Malinterpretaste mis palabras, el canon de One Piece seguirá igual para los MUGIWARA, mi historia es con Naruto y otros personajes, no de los Mugiwara. Considero que el Gran Line es demasiado grande como para que ellos vayan por las mismas islas. Además es imposible que vayan por el canon cuando empiezo la historia en el North Blue, no en el East Blue. Otros arcos como el Drum, Ennies Lobby y Triller Bark, también pierden sentido debido a que no estarán presentes Chopper, Robin y Brook.

-Deberías leer más historias, no precisamente fanfic, sino otros mangas. La mayorías de las veces los personajes principales reciben una buena tanda de ostias al inicio de la historia. No todos tienen que ser fuertes al comienzo.

-Sobre las personalidades, admito que me afinque mucho en algunas aspectos, pero era para dejar en claro el porqué cada quien conseguía sus frutas. Naruto era bastante corto de carácter al inicio del manga. Tanto en la parte I como en la II. Rias por más inocente que sea, sigue actuando de formas que pueden ser consideras como pervertidas. Satsuki está basada la actitud de Sasuke en la parte I, es decir, el siempre se la pasaba envidiando el poder ajeno.

-Por ultimo. ¡Naruto es un pirata por dios santo! ¿Qué tipo de pirata se mete en tal oficio con motivos altruistas? (Ok, según Oda si hay algunos, pero el estereotipo dice lo contrario). El mismo Luffy declaro en el arco de la isla Gyoyin que él no se veía como un héroe por que no le gustaba la idea de compartir su carne. Evidentemente Naruto no será tan idiota, pero no quiero comenzar una historia con un Naruto todopoderoso que ya tiene como enemigo a medio mundo y que quiere volverse rey de los piratas solo porque si. Ese trabajo se lo dejo a otros. Los objetivos de Naruto mejoraran con el tiempo.

 **thosori23:** Gracias. Aquí la dejo.

 **Guest:** Me alegra que lo veas así.

 **maestro della fiamma oscura:** Parece queShiro será la navaja suiza del barco.

 **carlos636:** Gracias por la opinión. Shizune queda bien, pero ella no tiene tanto carisma para calzar en la tripulación. Ya tengo pensando quien será el espadachín del barco y pienso que también será bien recibido.

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Guest** : Gracias por la opinión. No puedo omitir los de Supernova, pero aun es muy pronto para hablar de ello.

 **Zafir09:** No te preocupes, Jiraiya no es tan idiota, aunque si metió la pata en algo muy grave. Hinata está descartada, demasiado santa para la tripulación. Me tienta lo de la OC Senju como médica, pero tengo que pensarlo bien.

 **loko89772:** En efecto será harem. Yo también pienso que Amaru es una buena opción.

 **Fati:** Me alegra que te gustara **.** No te preocupes **,** la continuare todo lo que me sea posible.

 **Guest:** Aquí llega la continuación. Los integrantes y lo que pasara con la familia de Naruto se verá conforme la historia avance.

 **BlueXtreme:** Es correcta tu apreciación con los dragones, pero en este caso ellos no representaran la Avaricia, sino la Ira. De cualquier forma todos los pecados pueden mostrar algunos ajenos a los suyos.

 **Sumoner. Dante** **:** Admito que no había leído Shougeki no Soma cuando expuse la idea, pero con cada capítulo que leí, me di de cuenta que en verdad no podía sacarla de la tripulación. Victoria no está mal y el tema vampírico no queda mal en la tripulación, pero con Rias este sería un tanto redúndate. Ya tengo mi ojo en otra rubia tiradora. Tendría que ver bien esa parte de un Gyoyin, ya tengo en mente algo con ellos para futuros capítulos y pueden que de allí surja algo. Todos tienen frutas Zoan mitológicas, pero tienen características particulares que luego serán reveladas.

Sin más que decir, aquí le dejo la historia.

-x-x-x-

 **Los 7 Pecados del Mar**

No me pertenece Naruto, One Piece ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 2**

En Konoha situación solo se podía definir como caótica. La desaparición del primogénito del gobernante de la nación, la hija del jefe de la guardia y la hija del gobernante de Uzu tenía a todo el mundo patas arriba. La mayoría pensaba que habían sido secuestrados por algún reino cercano y que existía la amenaza de un conflicto armado. Sin embargo, Minato tenía una buena presunción de lo que pasaba.

No tenia duda que su hijo se había fugado y se había llevado a sus amigas. No obstante, no podía decirlo de forma abierta, pues Zeotius podría culparle de la desaparición de su hija y cancelar todos los tratados que tenían sus naciones.

Tenía sus dudas en cuanto a lo sucedido en la sala de tesoros, pero tenía que pensar que Naruto había recibido la ayuda de alguien o algo, aunque sonaba demasiado extraño que tal fuera un dragón como aseguraban los testigos. Lo cierto es que debía encontrarlo cuanto antes o el pergamino que había tomado caería en malas manos.

Minato ordeno que un grupo de ninja fuera al Reino de la Tierra pues era el destino más próximo y el lugar más obvio donde buscar. Sin embargo, cierto detalle sobre los prófugos hacia que su presunción fuera invalida.

-o-

[Cuatro días después]

-Por enésima vez, ¿dónde mierdas estamos?-dijo Naruto en el timón de su embarcación viendo a sus compañeras quienes inútilmente trataban de buscar en el horizonte un atisbo de tierra.

-Se supone que deberíamos haber llegado al Reino de la Tierra ayer, pero…-dijo Rias tratando de interpretar correctamente la brújula que había conseguido. –Creo que esas corrientes marítimas con que nos topamos nos desviaron mucho de nuestro rumbo.

-Admito que eso ha sido mi culpa. No sabía que esas cosas eran tan fuertes y que el timón iba reventar-dijo Naruto viendo el timón tristemente remendado a su base. –Menos mal que habían algunas herramientas.

-De todas formas no creo que sea buena idea que sigamos con este barco. Es un hecho que no es apto para nuestro viaje.

-Tampoco tiene comida decente. Si como otra sardina en conserva voy a vomitar-dijo Satsuki mostrándose verde al recordar el sabor del único alimento con el que contaba el barco.

-Ciertamente debimos conseguir mejores provisiones, pero si nos tardábamos en partir hubiéramos perdido nuestra oportunidad de fugarnos-dijo Naruto.

-Igual debimos planear mejor nuestro viaje-dijo Rias.

-Solo necesitamos pensar mejor nuestro siguientes pasos. Una vez que lleguemos a una isla, podremos pensarlos con claridad.

-Hablando de claridad. Creo que tendremos problemas de visibilidad dentro de poco-dijo Satsuki viendo a lo lejos un enorme banco de niebla.

-¿Estaremos cerca del País del Agua?

-No deberíamos. Por mas grande que fuera nuestra desviación, no deberíamos estar cerca de ese reino-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sugieren? ¿Tratamos de rodearla o la atravesamos?

-Ten presente que tu eres el capitán, está en ti tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

-¿Y porque él tiene que ser el capitán?-cuestiono Satsuki.

-Porque fue mi idea la de hacer una banda pirata-señalo Naruto. –Mmmm. No creo que nos perdamos más si vamos a través.

-No me gusta esa lógica, pero tú mandas-dijo la Uzumaki.

El barco de los jóvenes entonces siguió su curso y se adentro en la bruma marina que tenían por delante. Para su fortuna no se toparon con ningún tipo de obstáculo que pudiera haber resultado indivisible, lo que confirmo que no estaban en las cercanías del Reino del Agua, ya que tales aguas eran conocidas por ocultar una peligrosa barrera de arrecife con una espesa niebla..

-Es la primera vez que veo una niebla así, pero ¿no la sienten algo pesada?-dijo Naruto viendo a los alrededores.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo la Uchiha.

-Esta cosa me da la sensación de ser observado y debo decir que no es nada agradable.

Las palabras de Naruto fueron seguidas por el retumbante crujido de la madera doblándose. El barco que usaban hacia ruidos similares debido a la antigüedad que aparentaba, pero no se equiparaban en nada a lo que escuchaban.

-Esto no me da buena espina. Manténganse en guardia, tal vez tengamos compañía-dijo Naruto viendo a los lados a la búsqueda de un posible enemigo.

Lo que el rubio no sabía, era que una enorme embarcación ya estaba tras la popa de su barco.

-¡Naruto!-exclamo Rias al darse cuenta de tal hecho.

El rubio forzó cuanto pudo el maltrecho timón para girar su nave y evitar ser aplastado por el otro barco, que entonces paso de largo sin dañarlos.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo el chico suspirando por tan agitado momento. Fue entonces que él y sus compañeras tuvieron la oportunidad de apreciar el otro barco.

Impresionante era la única forma en que podía describirse al enorme galeón que ahora Naruto y compañía tenían al frente. El armazón era de color negro, contrastando con el color rojo del casco que estaba bastante desgatado. Tres enormes mástiles erguían sus velas grises que estaban tan agujereadas como un queso. El mascaron de proa no tenía muchos detalles, solo consistía en un enorme palo roto que parecía una suerte de ariete. Su envergadura casi llegaba a los 100 metros, lo que dejaba en ridículo al barco pesquero de Naruto.

-Wow. Eso sí que es un barco-dijo el rubio.

-Deberíamos tener uno así-dijo Satsuki.

-¿Acaso soy la única preocupada por el hecho de que esa monstruosidad salió de la nada?-comento Rias.

-Ciertamente deja que pensar, pero ya nos sobrepaso y no hay nada de qué preocuparse-dijo Naruto. –Además, solo míralo debe ser un barco abandonado o perdido. No debe suponer mayor amenaza.

Lastimosamente el chico estaba muy equivocado. El galeón dio un giro de 90 grados y quedo de frente al barco de los jóvenes. Allí fue los jóvenes vieron como de las ventanillas laterales surgieron media docena de cañones que apuntaron en su dirección.

Los disparos dieron inicio antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer una maniobra evasiva, por lo que el barco pesquero rápidamente recibió un contundente golpe de los proyectiles.

Todos los jóvenes no duraron en saltar al mar para evitar ser víctimas de la explosión de la embarcación, cosa que si bien les puso fuera de las llamas, también les revelo una terrible realidad.

Los tres tenían la suficiente experiencia como para caminar sobre el agua como cualquier ninja decente de los reinos elementales, sin embargo su condición como usuarios de frutas del diablo provoco que todos sufrieran un bajón de energía al contacto con el mar. No era tan grande como para hacerles desfallecer, pero si le hizo entender que debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sin otra opción, Naruto y compañía corrió al galeón evitando los pesados proyectiles que aun eran bombardeados. Treparon por el casco de barco y cayeron en su cubierta superior asumiendo una estancia de batalla.

Fue grande su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que no había nadie esperándolos. La cubierta se encontraba completamente desierta y en un estado algo penoso. Estaba llena de moho y percebes, dando a entender que había sido bastante descuidada.

-Esto….. ¿No creen que este es un barco muy grande como para que este tan solo?-dijo Rias.

-Lo mismo opino, pero me niego a pensar que este lugar sea lo que creo que es-dijo Naruto tragando nervioso.

-¿Nos dividimos e investigamos?-pregunto Satsuki.

-Absolutamente no. Mantengámonos juntos y busquemos a los condenados que hundieron nuestra embarcación. Su barco tiene la fortuna de ser nuestra primera ocupación pirata.

-No quiero sonar crítica, pero hasta que no icemos una bandera pirata no somos considerados una banda-dijo Rias.

-Pensaba que eran los Marines los que tenían un montón de normas.

-No es algo que se una norma, es más bien como una costumbre.

Naruto solo bufo ante el fastidio que le causaba reconocer que estaba demasiado verde con el asunto de la piratería y la navegación. Luego procedió a investigar la embarcación en compañía de las otras chicas.

La segunda cubierta fue su primer destino ya que allí era donde se encontraban los cañones que les habían disparados. Allí no encontraron a nadie, pero quedaron algo infartados ante la cantidad de cañones de la sala. Diez a cada lado con una enorme mesa en el centro que tenias algunas hojas de papel completamente desgatadas por el tiempo. Los restos de unas sillas hicieron pensar que antes funcionaba como sala de reuniones o de consejo de guerra como indico Satsuki al compararla con la de Konoha.

Ignoraron las otras habitaciones de la cubierta y siguieron a la inferior. A lo largo de un extenso pasillo se encontraban una hilera de puertas que daban paso a habitaciones de un tamaño bastante decente. Se trataba de dormitorios pues los restos de camas, libreros y escritorios revelaban su anterior uso.

Llamaba la atención el hecho de que las primeras seis habitaciones, tres de cada lado, tuvieran grabados multicolor en sus puertas que resultaban incompresibles para los jóvenes.

Había otras habitaciones en la misma cubierta, pero su tamaño algo superior hacía pensar que eran dormitorios menos formales. Lo más seguro era que antes eran camarotes colectivos.

La última cubierta inferior era una espaciosa y fragmentada bodega, pero el insoportable olor humedad y descomposición hizo imposible que fuera revisada a fondo.

Si bien no eran tan espaciosas como las inferiores, el galeón también contaba con varias cubiertas superiores por encima de la principal. En la popa había tres, mientras que en la proa contaba con dos.

La primera de la proa contenía un mesón y varias sillas. Definitivamente era un comedor, cuyas ventanas a los lados hacían que la habitación pareciera un lugar bastante agradable. Tras esta se encontraba lo que debió ser la cocina, que estaba acompañada de algunas bodegas.

Arriba se encontraba una habitación similar a las de abajo con un símbolo en su puerta. Era igual de indescifrable, pero como los otros tenían un color específico que entonces Naruto asocio con su fruta del diablo pues era de color vinotinto. Recordaba haber vistos los colores de las frutas de Rias y Satsuki en esas puertas, por lo que empezó a sentirse más incómodo con el barco.

Aquella habitación destacaba por un pedestal en el medio de esta, que sostenía un orbe oscuro que era tan opaco como el hollín. Por su ubicación Rias asumió que era la sala de capitán, lo cual agrado a Naruto, pues daba la impresión de que dicha posición era en verdad para él.

Luego de eso, los jóvenes no tuvieron otra opción que separarse y revisar cada rincón del barco tratando de buscar algún rastro de vida. Se aseguraron de no dejar "aberturas" que permitieran que su atacante siguiera escabulléndose bajo sus narices, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos permitió divisar algo que probara que no estaban solos.

-No tiene caso. Ya estoy muy cansada para dar otro paso-dijo Rias cayendo al suelo.

-S-solo debemos buscar un poco más. E-estoy seguro que encontremos a alguien-dijo Naruto, quien trataba de apartar la verdad de su mente.

-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero hay que aceptarlo-dijo Rias igual de nerviosa. -Esto es un barco fantasma.

-¿¡Como puede ser esto un barco fantasma!? ¡Eso significaría que esto está plagado de fantasmas!

-Ja. Eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo pueden creer semejante tontería?-declaro Satsuki cuyas piernas temblaban en señal de que ella también estaba aceptando los hechos.

-Deberías actuar de acuerdo a tus palabras-dijo burlonamente la Uzumaki.

-Debemos salir cuanto antes de aquí. ¿Quién sabe que nos ocurrirá cuando caiga la noche?-dijo Naruto.

-No podemos salir de aquí a tientas. No tenemos idea de en donde estamos.

Tan enfrascados estaban los jóvenes con su situación, que no notaron cuando el galeón fue aminorando paulatinamente su velocidad hasta detenerse. Solo el sonido del ancla al caer hizo que ellos se percataran del hecho.

Una pequeña mirada al estribor les revelo que el barco había atracado junto a una isla. Los jóvenes no dijeron nada y solo se arrojaron a tierra para alejarse corriendo del galeón.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con ese barco? ¿Quién lo condujo hasta esta isla?-dijo Satsuki.

-Ni idea. Solo corran y no miren atrás-dijo Naruto.

-o-

Siguiendo la línea de la costa, Naruto y compañía llegaron a un pueblo ya cerca del anochecer. Era claro que el rubio se sentía algo tonto por huir en una situación así, pero en verdad sentía miedo por los fantasmas. Sabía que era algo que podría considerarse infantil, pero los hechos justificaban sus reacciones.

-Sabía que el mar era un lugar sorprendente, pero esto es me ha superado-dijo Rias.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Naruto. -Busquemos una posada o algo parecido. Necesito comer y tomar algo antes de que suceda otra cosa descabellada.

Si bien la posadera se impresiono por los peculiares huéspedes que entraron a su establecimiento, ella no objeto en atenderles cuando Naruto dio un par de monedas de oro por una buena comida y unas habitaciones. Agradecía que los tesoros que robo estuvieran sellados en pergaminos o de lo contrario los hubiera perdido con el hundimiento de su anterior barco.

Nadie hizo mayores comentarios esa noche. Deseaban mucho descansar en un lugar decente y el cansancio no supero sus inquietudes respecto al misterioso barco que les llevo a esa isla.

-Debo decir que estoy empezando a extrañar mi antigua habitación-dijo Satsuki a sus compañeros, mientras esperaban por su desayuno en el comedor de la posada.

-No era la única-dijo Rias.

-Ustedes sabían que nos meteríamos en una vida complicada. Realmente no me sentiré mal si se dan por vencidas y deciden regresar a sus hogares. Yo si prefiero seguir con esta odisea.

-¿¡Cómo crees que haría tal cosa!? Dije que te acompañaría y eso hare.

-Y no dejare que ella se la única que lo haga-declaro Satsuki.

-Gracias. Es solo que siento que comenzamos con mal pie y realmente no sabemos qué debemos hacer. Necesitamos de alguien que en verdad sepa del oficio que queremos.

-¿Quieres decir que necesitamos expandir nuestra tripulación?

-No es quiera que armar un ejército, pero el barco de ayer me hizo pensar que necesitamos más gente para nuestra tripulación. Si contáramos con un barco de esas dimensiones, sería imposible para nosotros controlarlo y cuidarlo por nuestra cuenta. He leído el Pergamino Real y el **Kagebushin no Jutsu** (Técnica Clon de Sombras) parece bastante útil para tener varias manos a nuestro alcance, pero dice que también requiere mucho chakra.

-Ahora que sacas ese tema, no puedo evitar decir que ese barco sería un gran lugar para viajar. Le faltarían cientos de arreglos, pero es mejor que comenzar desde cero.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!? Esa cosa es una tumba flotante.

-Yo más bien lo llamaría una fortaleza-dijo Satsuki. -En Konoha hay unos cuantos barcos para defender la costa, pero ninguno se compara a esa cosa. Su poder de fuego fácilmente haría trizas un barco mediano o un pueblo pequeño.

-Hay espacio para que guardemos provisiones para meses y podríamos alojar una tripulación modesta sin tener problemas de espacio.

-No puedo refutar esos argumentos, pero no me imagino quien estaría dispuesto a reparar ese armatoste. Además necesitaremos muchos materiales.

-No necesitan preocuparse por cualquier tipo de suministros-dijo la posadera acercándose a la mesa de los jóvenes con la comida. -Solo necesitan ir a la capital del reino y podrán conseguir todo lo que necesitan. No solo es una área comercial bastante concurrida, también encontraran carpinteros bastante capaces.

-Interesante-le respondió Naruto feliz de no haber terminado en una isla pequeña. -¿Puedo preguntar en qué lugar nos encontramos? Nuestro barco se desvió un poco de nuestro rumbo y no sabemos nuestra ubicación.

-Eso es extraño, pero le gustara saber que se encuentran en el Reino de Lvneel. Actualmente se encuentran en un pueblo que esta como a una hora de la capital. No tendrán perdida para encontrarlo, pues el castillo les dará una clara visión de a dónde ir.

-Agradecemos su ayuda-dijo Naruto ahora viendo como la mujer se retiraba.

-Con que el Reino de Lvneel. Hemos terminado en un lugar bastante lejos del Reino de la Tierra-comento Rias.

-Al parecer nuestro barco fantasma es bastante rápido. Tal vez si debamos darle una oportunidad.

Entonces los jóvenes ya mentalizados con un plan siguieron su desayuno, sin embargo un repentino estruendo hizo que su atención fuera a una ventana que daba al pueblo. Allí notaron como algunos gente se metían rápidamente a las casas y otros se pegaban a las paredes.

La razón era una estampida que de repente se abrió paso por las calles del pueblo. Era un rebaño carneros y ovejas del tamaño de caballos, que contaban con una cornamenta con forma de U, bastante pronunciada.

-Parece que alguien no supo controlar bien a su ganado-comento Naruto.

-¡Oh por favor! Díganme que no es otra vez esa chica-dijo la posadera viéndose consternada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude!-dijo una rubia colgando de los cuernos de uno de los carneros que paso a toda marcha delante de la posada, haciendo que Naruto y compañía tuvieran una gota de sudor en sus sienes por lo raro de la escena.

-o-

-¡Esta es la tercera vez en este mes, jovencita! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-dijo un anciano a la joven que estaba de rodillas frente a él pidiendo disculpas.

-E-esto… ¿Falle de nuevo?-dijo la chica golpeándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua cómicamente.

La joven en cuestión era alguien que apenas debía superar los quince, pues no muy alta o desarrollada. De cabello rubio, el cual estaba peinado en dos trenza que caían a los lados de su cabeza. Su vestimenta era un poncho marrón. Sus ojos eran azules y contaba con una característica inusual, un par de orejas puntiagudas que al aparecer no eran usadas para atender las quejas de los malhumorados aldeanos.

-Ya te había advertido que no debes usar los cuernos de los carneros como dianas-reclamo un anciano.

-Pero su forma es tan perfecta para colgar los blancos- se defendió la rubia. –Además nunca me dejan tiempo libre para practicar en otras partes-dijo en puchero.

-Porque se supones que también debes cuidar a tus gallinas.

-¡Ups! Eso me recuerda que debo llevar el cargamento de huevos a la capital.

-¿Entonces qué esperas? Encárgate de eso y luego vendrás a recoger el desastre que causaste.

-¡Pero hoy van ser las pruebas del ejercito!

-Debiste pensarlo antes de armar este desastre. De todas formas tú no tienes que nada hacer en ese lugar, solo abstente a tus deberes.

-Si solo hago eso, no podre salir de viaje y no podre encontrar la ciudad de…..

-¡Sabes bien que eso es una estupidez! ¡Ahora haz tu quehaceres y que no se te ocurra hablar sobre ese embustero.

La rubia entonces no dijo nada y se retiro a quien sabe dónde.

Naruto fueron espectadores de la escena, pero no le dieron mayor importancia y regresaron al barco para darle una segunda mirada. Solo tuvieron que regresar sobre sus pasos para encontrar el sitio donde habían atracado y para el malestar de Naruto, el galeón seguía en su sitio rodeado de la misma neblina siniestra que oculto su acercamiento.

-Lo primero es que sacar todo lo que no sirva-dijo Naruto. -Necesitamos tener claro que necesitamos para equipar esta pocilga y que sea presentable para el carpintero que la repare. Si no perderemos todos nuestros fondos tontamente

La labor de limpiar el barco duro varios de días. El primero fue pesado debido a que no contaban con mayor ayuda, pero como Naruto ya estaba lo suficientemente descansado como para estudiar apropiadamente el Pergamino Real pudo aprender el **Kagebushin** y ganar la ayuda de un par de replicas. Se suponía que era un jutsu muy poderoso y difícil de dominar, pero Naruto era de aprendizaje rápido, el problema era que la mayoría de las veces no tenía nada que practicar y solo podía centrarse en sus técnicas base.

Rias también tenía la suficiente habilidad como para usar el **Kagebushin** y aportar un poco más a la causa. Satsuki solo pudo quejarse ante el hecho de que ella no podía juntar la cantidad de chakra que necesitaba el jutsu.

Para su pena, absolutamente nada del contenido del barco era usable. Incluso los cañones responsables de dispararles estaban inoperables por lo oxidados que estaban. La pólvora que encontraron era más bien un betún por la humedad que contenía. Ese conjunto de factores hacía más perturbador el ataque que sufrieron.

Todos los libros eran ilegibles y material de hoguera. No había mapas ni planos que consultar. La humedad había hecho estragos.

Los tesoros brillaban por su ausencia pues no había ni una moneda en los rincones del barco. Todos los cuartos debían ser amueblados de nuevo y se necesitaría un fogón nuevo para reemplazar el que yacía oxidado en la cocina.

Era un hecho que también tenían que reemplazar las velas, por lo que Naruto ya tenía planteado un diseño para la bandera del barco. Este consistía en una calavera roja algo alargada, con una sonrisa algo siniestra, cuatro de cuernos blancos en la parte superior con varios triángulos amarillos que emulaban el cabello del capitán.

-Espero que no les parezca muy ególatra, pero luego de ver lo asustados que estaban los guardias del castillo con mi transformación de dragón, creo que esta figura hará que la bandera cumpla su cometido-dijo Naruto mostrando un boceto de su bandera mientras caminaba rumbo a la capital del Reino de Lvneel junto a sus compañeras.

-Coincido-dijo Rias.

-¿Y ya has pensado el nombre de la banda?-dijo Satsuki.

-Sigo en blanco. Con semejante barco no quiero un nombre común-declaro Naruto. –Tal vez cuando consigamos otros miembros de con algo.

-¡Hey! ¡Esperen!- escucharon el trió, para entonces ver que una persona se aproximaba a ellos. Se trataba de la misma rubia que había causado el incidente de la estampida, quien ahora arrastraba una carreta llena de cestas con huevos y gallinas. Estaba vez destacaba por una de esas aves que reposaba sobre su cabeza. –Por fin los encuentro.

-¿Eh? ¿Nos buscaba?-dijo Naruto.

-Los he visto últimamente en la posaba de pueblo y han llamado mi atención. No son de esta isla, ¿verdad?

-No. Somos…Estamos de viaje-dijo Naruto. Si bien tenía entendido que un pirata no debía temer de anunciar su profesión, su entrenamiento shinobi le decía que debía ser discreto.

-¿Y de donde son? ¿Cómo vinieron?-dijo la chica con aparente emoción.

-No es algo que anunciemos a alguien que no conocemos-dijo Rias.

-Disculpen. Mi nombre es Linkle-dijo la chica con una ligera reverencia.

-Rias Uzumaki.

-Satsuki Uchiha.

-Naruto Namikaze-se identificaron cada uno de los otros presentes. –Somos del noroeste de este océano.

-¿Entonces saben de los reinos elementales?

-Un poco.

-Debe ser genial vivir en un lugar así. No es como este reino donde apenas pasan cosas interesantes. Antes zarpaban muchos piratas, pero ahora apenas si llegan barcos turistas.

-¿Entonces no tienes problemas con esa clase de personas?-pregunto Rias.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Ser pirata es una de las mejores cosas del mundo. Puedes ir a donde quieras y vivir todo tipo de aventuras.

-Ellos también roban y matan, ¿sabes?

-No todos los piratas son iguales. Mi favorito es Gol D. Roger, el viajo a través de todo el Gran Line y descubrió innumerables lugares. A pesar de lo que digan, el no era un pirata violento ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Y quién es este Gol D. Roger?-pregunto Satsuki.

-¿¡Es un chiste!? ¿¡Cómo no vas a saber quién es él?-dijo Linkle visiblemente sorprendida.

-Venimos de un lugar algo remoto-se excuso Naruto.

-Gol D. Roger fue y es aun considerado el Rey de los Piratas.

-¿Esta muerto?

-Sí. Fue ejecutado hace como 20 años, pero eso motivo a las personas a buscar su tesoro, el One Piece.

-¿El One Piece?

-En serio, ¿de dónde salieron ustedes? El One Piece es el mayor tesoro de todos los mares y es lo que buscan la mayoría de los piratas.

-Como dije, venimos de un sitio no muy bien informado.

-Tú por el contrario pareces saber muchas cosas-dijo Rias.

-Yo soy un lucero en esta isla de aburridos-dijo Linkle con aparente orgullo. –La vena aventurera de la gente de aquí se apago hace mucho tiempo y al contrario de ellos, yo si me intereso mucho por los eventos en el exterior.

-Entonces porque estabas interesada en esas pruebas de las que hablo ese anciano hace unos días.

-Si me vuelvo fuerte podría ingresar a alguna tripulación y abandonar esta isla. No planeo ser una granjera toda mi vida-dijo la chica, que luego empezó a ser picoteada por la gallina en su cabeza. -¡Hey! No dije que dejaría de cuidarte, Impa-dijo la rubia cubriéndose.

-¿Esa gallina tiene nombre?-dijo Naruto extrañado.

-Por supuesto. Impa es la líder del gallinero que cuido y siempre me ayuda a dirigir a las otras gallinas. No es un trabajo difícil, pero resulta fastidioso a veces.

-o-

Tras una larga charla que incluyo una recomendación sobre los mejores sitios de la capital del reino, el grupo por fin llego a su destino. Allí Linkle se separo de Naruto y compañía debido a que debía entregar el cargamento que traía.

-Esa chica me agrada-comento Rias en referencia a la rubia. –Es algo latosa, pero al menos sabe mucho.

-Es verdad, pero no creo que nos convenga tener a una campesina a bordo-comento Satsuki.

-Necesitamos a gente con más experiencia y no creo que alguien como ella pueda soportar una situación peligrosa-dijo Naruto.

-Tal vez tengan razón-dijo Rias.

Luego los jóvenes pusieron como un taller carpintero en donde pidieron a uno de sus encargados que realizara una inspección de su barco. Pensaron que tendrían problemas para convencerlo y llevarlo a la embarcación que ni siquiera estaba atracada en el muelle de la capital, pero para su sorpresa ese no fue el caso.

El hombre no era ningún estúpido y rápidamente supo que ellos debían estar usando un barco pirata. Sin embargo a él no le molesto tal cosa, pues con tal que se le pagara por sus servicios, el no haría ningún alboroto ni los denunciaría con nadie.

Claro que eso no evito que quedara completamente sorprendido por galeón que luego Naruto le presento. Fue agradable que la neblina tenebrosa no estuviese presente, ya que lo último que necesitaban era que las personas se negaran a repararlo.

El carpintero dijo en primer momento que era mejor conseguir un barco nuevo, pero luego se dispuso revisar detenidamente el barco y toda su estructura. Cuestiono muchas veces su deplorable estado, pero elogio su diseño y estructura. No se veían barcos así en el North Blue.

Tras hacer todas sus observaciones, llego el momento en que debía soltar el informe de su estudio. Lo que más le preocupaba a Naruto era el tiempo que tomarían las reparaciones, pues sabía que eventualmente su padre podría encontrarles.

-Sinceramente este barco parecía un trozo de leña flotante, pero debo decirles que tienen una gran pieza entre manos-dijo el carpintero. -Lo único que esta deteriorado es la pintura, el barniz y algunas paredes, pero el barco en sí está en buen estado. La madera con que está construido es de óptima calidad y no esta hueca ni deteriorada como aparenta estarlo.

-Wow. ¿En serio?-dijo el Namikaze.

-Sí. Se deben sustituir ventanas, poner pasamanos y un sinfín de cosas, pero este barco puede ser puesto en marcha sin mayores inconvenientes. Solo necesitaran un par de millones de berries para conseguir todas las cosas.

-El dinero no es problema-dijo Naruto lanzado unas monedas de oro al carpintero para darle entender tal hecho. –Solo necesitamos que sea rápido con su trabajo.

-Se pueden acelerar las cosas si traen el barco a la capital, eso ahorrara el trabajo de desplazar todos los materiales.

-Solo díganos que necesita y lo traeremos nosotros mismos-dijo Rias. -No queremos presentarnos con barco así.

-Como guste, señorita.

-o-

Con una larga lista de compras, los jóvenes procedieron a adquirir todo lo necesario para su barco. Desde los materiales para realizar las reparaciones hasta los muebles para equipar el lugar. Todo era sellado por Rias en un libro en blanco que sustituiría los tradicionales pergaminos que usaban los Uzumaki para el Fuijutsu. Eso le permitía transportar masivas cantidades de equipaje sin esfuerzo alguno. De hecho, ya los jóvenes tenían planteado convertir la bodega del galeón en otro tipo de habitación, pues con los sellos de almacenaje podrían ahorrar mucho espacio.

También aprovecharon la oportunidad para conseguir ropa acorde para los distintos climas que encontrarían en el futuro. Tenían un gran capital con el que prepararse y no querían desperdiciarlo en banalidades. El entrenamiento shinobi de los jóvenes le hacía ser bastante comedidos.

-Ahora que hemos conseguido todo deberíamos centrarnos en practicar con nuestras frutas del diablo. Tenemos nuestras habilidades naturales, pero no está demás que dominemos nuestros nuevos poderes-dijo Naruto, quien camina rumbo al pueblo donde seguían hospedándose.

-Sobre todo porque por poco y no la contamos cuando se hundió nuestro primer barco-dijo Satsuki. –Estoy segura que si hubiéramos tenido que caminar por el agua por más tiempo, nos la hubiéramos contado.

-Tienes razón. Subestimamos la debilidad que tenemos al mar. Si dominara mi vuelo no tendría problemas con ello-dijo Rias.

-Al menos tú la tienes fácil. Es súper complicado volar en mi forma de dragón-dijo Naruto.

-No sé de qué se quejan. Ustedes no tienen que arrastrarse por el suelo para moverse y si pueden volar-reclamo Satsuki.

-Sentimos ese detalle. No te preocupes, me asegurare de llevarte siempre que tengamos que abandonar el suelo.

-Espero que lo cumplas.

-Hablando de tener que despegar. Esa chica que parece tener la cabeza en las nubes viene hacia nosotros-dijo Rias.

-Es algo sorprendente que pueda hacer el viaje entre el pueblo y la capital todos los días con esa carga-dijo Naruto.

-Hay que reconocer que tiene espíritu.

Entonces los jóvenes vieron como de repente una jauría de lobos rodeo a Linkle y su carreta. Eran siete bestias bastante imponentes, que se veían muy deseosas de la carga que portaban la chica.

-Debemos ir a ayudarla-dijo Naruto para recibir el asentimiento de sus compañeras que le siguieron en el intento de rescatar a la rubia. No obstante, eso no fue necesario.

Linkle revelo guarda dos improvisadas ballestas bajo su poncho, las cuales fueron usadas para disparar flechas de punta redondeada contra los lobos. Los proyectiles no les atravesaron a las bestias, pero si les golpearon con la suficiente contundencia para sacarles un gran chillido.

La chica manejaba las armas con gran maestría, pues podía disparar en dos direcciones distintas y acertar a sus objetivos sin tener que mirarlos.

Ninguno de los lobos logro acercarse al cargamento de gallinas. Solo consiguieron unos buenos golpes en la frente. Cuando el aparente líder de la manada recibió una rápida descarga de las ballestas, ordeno la retirada y todos los lobos se retiraron gimiendo por sus heridas.

-Lo siento, caballeros, pero nadie tocara estas gallinas mientras esté a cargo-dijo la rubia soplando la punta de las armas antes de enfundarlas con una pose de victoria.

Naruto y las chicas solo quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras pensaban que había subestimando por completo a aquella chica.

-x-x-x-

Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo. Espero que fuera de su agrado.

Algo que tengo presente este fic es mostrar una tripulación pirata que tiene experiencia para algunas cosas, pero no para otras. Naruto y compañía no saben sobre cosas como la gran era de los piratas, pues los reinos elementales se mantenían ajenos de los asuntos que atañían al resto de mundo. Es por eso que no conoce cosas tan básicas como quien es Gol D. Roger. Esto no quiere decir que no hay "shinobi" en lugares como el Grand Line, eso solo que mantienen el espíritu del oficio y no lo van publicando.

Aclaro que aunque meta personajes de otras series, me mantendré con solo los poderes presentes en One piece y Naruto para no enredar mucho las cosas. De igual forma la historia se ajustan más a los hechos de ambas series que a otras.

Otra cosa que espero que le gustara es el barco. Tal vez es algo grande, pero la idea es que sea algo contrario a barcos como el Going Merry y Thousand Sunny. No es un barco con un espíritu alegre, es un barco que rompe el espíritu de quienes lo vean. Además a diferencia de otras embarcaciones, necesita que exista cierta división en los aposentos de los miembros.

También presento de una la bandera de la banda. La tenia hecha desde el primer capítulo, pero por problemas técnicos no puede ponerla en el perfil del fic como planeaba.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews:

 **jenko99:** Gracias **.** Ciertamente los Namikaze merecen un castigo, pero no será algo que Naruto hará por mera venganza.

 **coca cola zero:** Es correcto. La imagen de perfil es la bandera de Naruto. (Lo mejor que puedp hacer con Powerpoint)

 **Walkerxd:** Lamento no responderte en tu idioma, pero así se me haría difícil solventar a tus inquietudes.

1\. Dado el efecto del agua en los usuarios de frutas del diablo, debo verla como si fuera una especie de fuerza, no como un simple objeto innominado. Cuando los ninja usan chakra para caminar en el agua, estos inconscientemente se conectan a esta fuerza y se ven parcialmente afectados por sus efectos. Si alguien caminara en agua por otros medios, como lo hace Aokiji, no ocurriría este suceso.

2\. Sé que Roger era bastante violento. El detalle es que por los motivos presentes en este capítulo, Linkle no atiende a la opinión popular. Como la Marina se encargo de desprestigiar mucho a Roger, ella aplico lo mismo con tal dato y lo altero sin saber que si era verdadero.

Gracias por tu opinión y por tomarte el tiempo de corregir lo que pudieron ser errores garrafales. En el futuro encontraras muy gracioso estos detalles.

 **Loveless:** Lastimosamente considero que ando fallo en la parte emocional de los personajes. Si debí ahondar mejor en la emociones de Naruto del primer capítulo, lo reconozco. También debí hacer algo más extensa la pelea de Naruto y no dejarlo tan mal, pero mi inspiración estaba en todo el asunto de las frutas de diablo. Mejorare estos aspectos y me asegurare de que Naruto tenga su tradicional espíritu. Los eventos en el North Blue serán para establecer esas cosas. También lamento mi anterior respuesta, pero es molesto encontrar quejas bastante validas en un review mal redactado (cosa que no pasó con el último).

 **ELVIS5555:** Me alegra que te guste. Ya explique arriba el asunto con la debilidad de las frutas del diablo introducidas, pero añadiré un dato adicional. Este factor fue introducido para nivelar las cosas entre One Piece y Naruto. De lo contrario, los ninja usuarios de frutas tendrían una gran ventaja sobre los demás. Sobre lo otro. Si, los Mugiwara existen, pero ellos irán a un ritmo completamente distinto a Naruto. Sera básicamente una situación como la de los Supernovas en la primera parte.

 **Igor Namikaze:** Si debería acelerar un poco, pero como mis manos están llenas me es algo complicado. Tratare de introducir las cosas en grupo, de forma que no necesite dos-tres capítulos para introducir a un solo personaje. No me convence lo de la mascota, pero me diste una idea para algo bastante importante.

 **Ligatto** : Konoha está algo aislada del mundo por lo que resulta un poco ridículo que tenga conocimiento de todos artes de combate de One Piece. El pergamino contiene las técnicas propias de los anteriores gobernantes, nada más. Otras cosas podría aprenderlas en el futuro.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Zafir09:** Primero me encargare de los 10 miembros que ya tengo programados. Luego veré que hago con el resto. Optare por no introducir poderes de otro anime como la magia (aunque es obvio que en One Piece hay un poco), aunque Nami no tiene que ser la única "hechicera" de Whiteria.

 **Skull Flame** : -…. ¿Interviniste mi computadora? Dedujiste bien cierta información importante sobre Naruto y compañía. Sobre quienes más encajan, ahorita veras a dos de ellos.

-Kumo sigue siendo algo insensatos, pero como allí son tan orgu… Tienden a tomar las decisiones acordes con el tipo de mundo que One Piece. Si hay otros reinos aparte de las elementales y el remolino.

-Algunos Namikaze si lo saben, por eso cometieron un grave error en el pasado.

-Si la fruta del diablo del fénix estuviera libre, fijo que aparecería Riser, pero lastimosamente ese no es el caso.

-El barco simplemente está muy embrujado.

-El puesto de espadachín ya está tomado, aunque siempre puedo añadir un par más.

-No me gustaba como quedaba la bandera con las tibias. Considere que los cuernos cumplían esa función junto a los pinchos.

 **Hola** : Aquí está la continuación.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Gracias.

 **angelmoronix4:** no quiero poner ese tipo de cosas, pero si lo hago tendría que ser en Nuevo Mundo. Pronto veras al ocupante del puesto, pero estará parcialmente compartido con otra persona.

 **OTAKUFire:** el barco está basado en el perla negra, pero es otro. Este tiene varias cosas que le hacen una nave distinta. Ciertamente esos personajes que propones son unos buenos pesos pesados, especialmente Ikki, aunque primero les daré más importancia a los personajes que ya tengo en mente. Luego determinare que hare con los demás. Tomando en cuenta el tamaño del barco, cada uno de los pecados podría tener un par de subordinados o algo así.

 **SumonerDante** : Si me base un poco en el Perla Negra para hacer el barco y también un poco en lo que sabía del Sunny. No obstante, puedo decir que el barco es completamente diferente a los mencionados. Su tamaño es mayor porque debe estar en la capacidad de soportar las transformaciones de algunos de sus miembros, tales como Naruto.

-x-x-x-

 **Los 7 Pecados del Mar**

No me pertenece Naruto, One Piece ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 3**

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?-fue lo primero que dijo Naruto a Linkle cuando todos los lobos se retiraron.

-¿¡Me han visto!?-dijo la rubia con algo de vergüenza.

-Sí. Estábamos por ayudarte, pero está claro que no necesitabas ningún apoyo-dijo Rias.

-Tengo que defenderme por mi misma. Hago este viaje todos los días sin ningún tipo de apoyo-dijo Linkle.

-Aun así es sorprendente que lograras semejante puntería. A mí me costó conseguir un nivel así-dijo Naruto.

-Practico mucho.

-No parecía eso cuando provocaste la estampida de hace unos días.

-Eso no fue mi culpa. Las ballestas que uso no son un equipo muy óptimo por lo que tienden a romperse y hacer tiros desastrosos.

-Aun así estoy asombrado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Me molesta que siempre me digan que no sirvo para pelear y que no puedo defenderme sola.

-Lo imagino-dijo Naruto avergonzado de sus anteriores pensamientos sobre la rubia.

-Aun así, siento que tienes un nivel bastante alto. Debes tomarte muy en serio ese asunto de ser parte del ejército de este reino-dijo Rias.

-A decir verdad, realmente no me gustaría unirme a ellos-dijo Linkle con cierto pesar en su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Si me uno a ellos tendré problemas para salir a navegar y conocer el mundo. Lvneel es prácticamente la capital de la no exploración.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Naruto.

-¡Oh! ¡Solo miren la hora que es! Debo irme cuanto antes-dijo la chica para tomar su carreta e ir a la capital a toda prisa.

-Aparentemente oculta algo-dijo Rias.

-Coincido-respondió Naruto.

-o-

Una semana bastó para que el barco de Naruto y sus amigas estuviera a punto. Conservaba todas sus características, pero se notaba que ahora estaba en buen estado. Se le habían adecuado todos los servicios básicos para un barco de sus dimensiones y solo carecía de dos cosas importantes. Una tripulación y del armamento.

Aunque Naruto había estudiado los principios básicos para navegar, estimaba que sería muy difícil que solo él se ocupara de dirigir tal embarcación. Incluso con la ayuda de sus clones era una tarea pesada.

Adquirir cañones tampoco era algo sencillo, pues en un reino como Lvneel se necesitaba explicar para qué era tal armamento. Incluso cuando se mintiera y se dijera que era para defensa propia, solo podrían conseguir uno o dos cañones a lo mucho.

Considero que eso no tenía mucha importancia, por lo que ya daba todos sus asuntos con Lnveel por concluidos.

-Muy bien, ha llegado momento de ponernos en marcha-dijo el rubio al frente del timón.

-A la orden, capitán-dijeron cinco de sus clones.

-Me da algo de pena que al final dejemos atrás a Linkle-dijo la pelirroja.

-Nos ha evitado en los últimos días, así debemos descartar que nos quiera acompañar.

-Pudimos esperar un poco a ver qué le pasa.

-No podemos seguir aguardando en este sitio. El cualquier momento nuestros padres podrían encontrarnos.

-Es verdad.

-Ok. Leven anclas-dijo el Namikaze a sus clones, los cuales accedieron y empezaron a accionar la manivela que sostenía la pieza de acero. Sin embargo, aunque las dos copias empujaban con fuerza, la rueda no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Capitán, está atascada-dijo uno de los rubios.

-¿Qué?

-Naruto, los cabos no quieren ceder-dijo Satsuki en lo alto de un mástil, tratando de soltar las velas.

-Eso es extraño-dijo Naruto, para entonces tratar de mover el timón, que como todo lo demás no quiso moverse.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?-dijo Rias desconcertada.

-Es sencillo-dijo el rubio con una venita en la sien. -Ese condenando carpintero nos está tratando de timar.

-Pero si él nos mostro todos los arreglo que hizo.

-Pues debe haber hecho algo para que tengamos que volver a necesitar de sus servicios-dijo el chico para luego suspirar pesadamente. –No quería que fuera de esta forma, pero me parece que nuestra fama comenzara en esta isla-dijo el rubio con una mala mirada.

-o-

Rias y Satsuki no podían culpar a Naruto de estar molesto, solo esperaban que no hiciera un escándalo muy grande.

El trió no logro llegar a la tienda, pues de repente alguien choco con ellos. La persona en cuestión no era otra que la rubia de las ballestas.

-¡Linkle! ¿Qué haces aquí?-reclamo Naruto, quien cayó al suelo por el golpe.

-Lo siento. No vi por donde andaba-dijo la chica desanimadamente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Estoy buscando algo muy importante.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Una brújula. La perdí ayer cuando vine a traer mi cargamento.

-Ya veo.

-No me gustaría molestarlos con esto, pero en verdad necesito encontrarla. Si alguien la consigue, es casi seguro que no la recuperare jamás-dijo la rubia con una mirada suplicante de ayuda.

-¿Es muy valiosa?

-Puede decirse que sí.

-Mmmmm. De acuerdo, te podemos ayudar un poco, pero te advierto que tenemos prisa con otro asunto. Si no conseguimos nada en una hora, estarás sola.

-Eso bastara. Agradezco-dijo la chica con una reverencia.

-¿Estás seguro, Naruto?-pregunto Satsuki.

-Si le ayudamos todos, no será difícil encontrar lo que busca-dijo el chico para entonces ver a Linkle. -¿Cómo es la brújula?

-No tiene perdida. Es dorada y tiene un grabado de alas en la parte trasera.

-De acuerdo.

-o-

Los cuatro buscaron en la plaza de la localidad por cerca de media hora. Linkle pensaba que tal vez se le había escurrido el objeto cuando pasaba por allí, aunque ella misma encontraba eso difícil, ya que custodiaba muy bien la reliquia.

-Es solo una idea, pero dado que dices que era un objeto dorado. ¿No crees que alguien pudo habértelo robado?-dijo Satsuki.

-Es imposible. Nadie más que mi abuela sabe que lo tengo y ella esta…..-dijo la rubia con desanimo.

-Entendemos. La única forma es que podría haber desaparecido es que mágicamente haya salido de tu bolsillo-dijo Naruto.

-En realidad es la única forma en que se me ocurre que pudiera haber perdido mi brújula.

-No te desanimes. Ya verás que las encontraremos-dijo Rias.

-Eso espero.

-¡Allí están!-escucharon todos los jóvenes, que luego vieron como un escuadrón de soldados acorazados rodeaban la plaza.

Los hombres armados portaban escudos, lanzas y arcos cargados con flechas. Era una cantidad de efectivos, pero lo que más sorprendió a Naruto y sus compañeras fue que entre ellos se encontraba el carpintero que atendió su barco.

-¿Así que estos son los forajidos de los que hablabas?-dijo uno de los soldados, cuya armadura de metal estaba más ornamentada que la de los otros presentes.

-Es correcto. Vi a esos truhanes haciendo todo tipo de trucos raros. Es seguro que ellos son los que buscan-dijo el carpintero.

-Ciertamente su apariencia es inusual. Gracias por su cooperación.

-¡Hey, tu! Al único que deberían buscar por truhan es a ti, viejo estafador-reclamo Naruto.

-¿Pero qué dices?-dijo el carpintero.

-Nos estafaste con un barco que no puede ir a ninguna parte.

-Ese barco estaba en perfecto estado cuando termine mi obra. Doy mi palabra de carpintero de que no le hecho nada malo.

-¿¡Y te atreves a decirlo cuando nos estas entregando a los soldados sin razón alguna!?-dijo el chico con múltiples venas en su frente.

-Este ciudadano solo está cumpliendo su deber de notificar cualquier actividad irregular e ilegal en la isla. Ustedes sin duda son los mayores sospechosos de robar los tesoros de nuestro ilustre reino.

-No tienen prueba de tal cosa-intervino Rias.

-Tal vez no, pero igualmente nos acompañaran. Su barco también será confiscado para mayores investigaciones.

-Como si fuera a permitir eso-dijo el Namikaze preparándose para la inminente pelea.

-Entonces tendremos que usar la fuerza-dijo el capitán de la guardia para dirigir sus tropas a atrapar a los jóvenes.

En un fugaz movimiento, Linke vio como Naruto y compañía dieron varios saltos para dispersarse y evadir a los hombres.

La primera en actuar fue Satsuki, quien se ubico en el centro de un grupo de soldado y dio un patada giratoria a sus pies que los desestabilizo. El peso hizo el resto del trabajo y provoco que se cayeran.

Rias simplemente "bailo" a través de un grupo de ellos, evadiendo los intentos de los soldados por sujetarla. La pelirroja se ocupo de golpear sus espaldas con un sutil toque que fue casi imperceptible por los afectados. Sin embargo, cuando ella hizo un chasquido de dedos, una matriz de sellos se extendido sobre los hombres y los dejo completamente paralizados.

Naruto se lanzo directamente al frente, justo hacia donde estaba el capitán de la guardia, el cual se preparo para recibir la furiosa acometida del rubio. No obstante, esta no llego.

El objetivo del chico había sido el carpintero, quien fue llevado hasta lo alto de una casa, donde el chico le tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo dejo suspendido sobre la calle.

-Muy bien, anciano. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre un reembolso-dijo el rubio.

-¿No se dé que hablas? Yo te di un barco en perfecto estado.

-No me lo creo. Admite de una vez que le hiciste algo cuando no mirábamos.

-¡Te juro que no he hecho nada!

-Ustedes dispárenle de una vez. Ese mocoso es peligroso-dijo el capitán señalando a Naruto.

-Pero señor, el civil podría resultar herido-dijo uno de los soldados.

-No quiero recordarte que hará el rey sino castigamos a los que hurtaron el tesoro del castillo.

Prefiriendo evitar una segura ejecución, una tanda de soldados dispararon contra Naruto y el carpintero, que quedaron impresionados por aquella acción.

Las flechas que venían con certera intención de herirlos fueron detenidas por otra que las golpearon con la suficiente precisión para desviarlas.

La autora de esa hazaña no era otra que Linkle, que se puso en punto entre Naruto y los soldados.

-Paren esta tontería. Estas personas no son culpables de nada.

-Su indisposición para cooperar dice lo contrario. A un lado, campesina. No tienes nada que hacer en este lugar-dijo el capitán de la guardia.

-Por supuesto que tengo que intervenir. Están acusando a alguien de un crimen que no cometieron.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas en defenderlos? Un momento, tú eres la chica de las gallinas. Ya veo solo alguien de tu familia podría defender a unos truhanes.

-Te lo decimos, no somos culpables del robo del que nos acusas-dijo Naruto. – _Aunque si se ponen tan protectores con él, van a hacer que me interese-_ pensó.

-Vez. Confió en que ellos dicen la verdad.

-No son más que mentiras, pero dado que te preocupas tanto en creerles, lo propio en que sufras el mismo castigo -dijo el hombre que entonces saco una espada dorada con joyas incrustadas en ella. –Por el poder que me otorga mi puesto se te acusa de acusa de traición, jovencita-dijo señalándole con su arma. -Así como del crimen de cooperar con ladrones del tesoro nacional de Lvneel-dijo señalando a Naruto, solo que ahora con su mano inusualmente vacía. -¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi espada? Es la prueba de mi condición como capitán de la orgullosa guardia de Lvneel.

-Allí esta-advirtió Satsuki, quien señalo una bestia que reposaba sobre uno de los edificios de la plaza.

Se trataba de un zorro de gran tamaño, casi acorde con el de un lobo, cuyo pelaje era de un peculiar color rosa. En su espalda portaba una bolsa repleta de quien sabe qué y una pila de libros, haciendo que uno se preguntara que tan fuerte era la bestia, pues se veía que ambas cosas eran muy pesadas. Sin duda los objetos más resaltantes que portaba era una espada dorada que tenía en la boca y un objeto dorado que reposaba en su cuello.

-¡Esa es mi brújula!-dijo Linkle reconociendo el objeto de su pertenecía.

-¡Mi espada!-dijo el capitán sorprendido, para luego golpearse el rostro y poner sus prioridades en el correcto orden. –Esos son los tesoros nacionales. ¡Que alguien atrape a esa bestia!-ordeno el hombre para que sus soldados descuidaran por completo a Naruto y sus compañeras.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Satsuki para realizar unos sellos de manos e inflar sus mejillas. - **Katon: Jutsu Flor del Fenix** -dijo la chica para expulsar una triada de proyectiles ígneos contra el canino.

El zorro no quedo pasmado y salto a otro edificio evitando las llamas.

-¡Idiota! ¡No uses tales trucos contra los tesoros nacionales! Si son destruidos, nuestras cabezas rodaran-reclamo el capitán de la guardia.

-Lo siento-dijo la Uchiha.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Naruto para lanzar al carpintero a un sitio "seguro" y luego ejecutar un par de **Kagebushin**. Las replicas se lanzaron a cercar al zorro, pero este haciendo uso de la espada golpeo a las replicas con gran agilidad.

Linkle le empezó a disparar en conjunción de los arqueros del reino, pero la bestia fue extremadamente escurridiza y se lanzo a la calle, para luego disponerse a escapar de la plaza.

-o-

-¡Odio! ¡Odio a los malditos zorros!-exclamo Naruto casi que prendido en fuego, luego de una muy desastrosa persecución que duro un par de horas.

Como esa bestia por poco le metía en graves problemas, Naruto se tomo como algo personal su captura. Sin embargo, la astucia del animal era grande y en más de una ocasión se la arreglo para hacer que el chico terminara de lleno contra una pared o un depósito de basura, por lo que naturalmente el chico estaba muy cabreado.

-Temo confirmar los hechos, señor. Hemos perdido de vista al objetivo-dijo un soldado a su capitán.

-Al rey no le gustara esto-dijo el hombre.

-No lo entiendo. ¿¡Como es que ese condenado zorro me robo!?-dijo Linkle lamentándose por haber perdido su tesoro. –Estoy bastante segura de que me hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Estoy bastante segura de que se no era un zorro normal-dijo Rias. –No tienes porque lamentarte.

-Si mis ballestas no se hubieran roto, seguro que lo hubiera capturado.

-Tienes que conseguirte mejores armas-comento Satsuki.

-Es seguro que lo hare. Tengo que recuperar mi brújula.

-¡Hey, campesina!-llamo el capitán de Lvneel. -¿Por qué haces tanto alboroto por esa cosa? ¿Tiene algún valor importante que debamos saber?-dijo inquisitivamente.

-¡No! En lo absoluto-dijo la chica negando con sus manos. -Es solo una baratija que pinte de dorado en mi niñez y tiene importancia para mí.

El hombre solo dio una mirada de duda antes de reunir a sus tropas y regresar al castillo, donde tendrían que enfrentar una dura reprimenda.

-Uff, estuvo cerca-dijo la rubia aliviada.

-Te molestaría explicarnos porque todo el alboroto con esos tesoros y tu brújula-dijo la Uzumaki. -Creo que luego de todo este alboroto merecemos saber porque es tan valiosa para ti.

-Es lo justo. ¿Saben de la historia de Noland el Mentiroso?

-Por supuesto. Es uno de los libros más populares de North Blue. Habla sobre un explorador que fue ejecutado luego de mentir a su rey sobre la existencia de una ciudad dorada.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que ese libro no es una simple obra de ficción? Que en realidad es la historia de un hombre que fue injustamente ejecutado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El nombre de ese explorador era Noland Montblanc y él fue uno de los mejores navegantes que han visto estos mares. El incluso llego hasta el Gran Line y mapeo muchas de sus islas, en donde Jaya fue la más significante de ellas. Allí encontró una ciudad completamente hecha de oro.

-Suena como algo irreal-dijo Satsuki.

-¡Pero es cierto! La brújula que me quitaron es prueba de ello.

-En el libro ponen que lo ejecutaron por no tener pruebas de sus afirmaciones-comento Rias.

-El prefirió que fuera de esa forma, pues sostenía la veracidad de sus palabras.

-¿Y donde es que entra la brújula?

-Fue un regalo para una persona muy apreciada por Noland, uno que trajo de su primer viaje a Jaya. Si bien representaba una prueba de que decía la verdad, Noland prefirió que esa persona conservara la brújula para sí y que no se la mostrara al mundo.

-Es decir que murió de una forma un tanto tonta-dijo la pelinegra.

-Ciertamente fue un momento en el que el orgullo le invadió, pero supongo que Noland no quería que el rey que desconfió de él, pusiera sus manos en ese objeto.

-¿Por qué?

-No es una brújula normal. No apunta al norte o alguna dirección lógica. La posición de la aguja cambia constantemente. Debo pensar que apunta a algo especial como un tesoro.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-dijo Rias.

-Mi familia es descendiente de la persona que recibió la brújula. Mi abuela me la entrego cuando cumplí 10 años. Se supone que mi padre seria legitimo propietario, pero el desapareció luego de que zarpara de la isla hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Tú también quieres salir de la isla y buscar esa ciudad dorada-dijo la Uchiha.

-Sí. Mi familia se mantenía al margen, pero con la era de la piratería fue imposible que ellos resistieran la oportunidad para limpiar el nombre de Noland.

-Es comprensible.

-Sin embargo, todo indica que este asunto terminara conmigo-dijo la rubia decaída. –No puedo creer que perdiera ese tesoro tan tontamente.

-No tienes que ser tan crítica contigo. Quien te arrebato tu brújula fue una persona muy hábil-dijo Naruto, por fin interviniendo en la conversación de las chicas.

-¿Persona? Pero si fue un zorro-dijo Linkle confundida.

-Ese no era un zorro común. Era alguien que es usuario de una fruta de diablo. Estoy 100% seguro de ello.

-¡Una fruta del diablo! ¿Sabes sobre ellas?

-Por supuesto. Soy usuario de una. Es solo que preferí no usarla en la persecución para no armar un alboroto con esos idiotas del pueblo.

-¿Entonces como es hiciste aquellos trucos?

-No son trucos, es Ninjutsu, soy un ninja como lo son ellas-dijo el Namikaze señalando a Satsuki y Rias.

-Eso quiere decir que si son de los reinos elementales como me lo estaba imaginando-dijo la rubia emocionada.

-Sí. Yo y Satsuki somos del Reino del Fuego y Rias es del Reino del Remolino.

-Impresionante. Quiero que me cuenten si todo lo que dicen de allí es verdad. Cuentan que hay criaturas tan grandes como buques que pueden arrasar islas con solo respirar.

-Eso es tema para otro momento. Lo que te interesa saber ahora mismo es que soy el capitán de una pequeña tripulación pirata y que tengo planes que son de tu incumbencia.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Eso está bien, pues ahora mismo declaro que nuestro próximo objetivo es darle caza ese sujeto que se burlo de nosotros-dijo Naruto con una mirada diabólica.

 _-A él en serio no le gusto caer en ese establo_ -pensaron Satsuki y Rias con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-No descansare hasta que haga a ese zorro un tapete de mi camarote y por ello extiendo una invitación a mi tripulación, Linkle-dijo el rubio con el puño en alto. -Intuyo que tu también deseas encontrar a mi presa.

-Completamente-dijo la chica imitando al capitán con su puño.

-Y no te preocupes sobre tus otros objetivos. Una vez que consigamos esa brújula podríamos darle una oportunidad a la búsqueda de esa ciudad dorada. Suena como algo interesante y quisiera ver si es verdad.

-Agradecería eso con toda mi alma.

-Ok. Partamos cuanto antes.

-¿Y tienen un barco?

-Por supuesto, solo tenemos que…Oh, maldición-dijo el rubio al acordarse de la inmovilidad de su embarcación. –Aun tengo que resolver unos problemas con el carpintero que nos estafo.

-Naruto. No creo que eso sea necesario-dijo Satsuki con desconcierto en su voz.

-¿Por…..?-el Namikaze entonces quedo silenciado al ver que a lo lejos, en el puerto de la localidad, se encontraba un enorme barco rojo. –Esa cosa en serio que me perturba.

-o-

-Lamento haber convertido este lugar en gallinero, pero en verdad me sentía mal dejándolas atrás-dijo Linkle una vez que cerró la habitación llena de aves de corral que se encontraba en las bodegas inferiores del barco.

-No hay problema. Es bueno saber que tendremos huevos frescos a diario-dijo Naruto, mientras se disponía a subir a la cubierta principal.

-También pueden usar algunas de vez en cuando. Solo no deben hacerle daño a Impa-dijo la rubia señalando a su compañera emplumada.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta. Aunque creo que no necesitaremos de ellas por el momento. La comida que adquirimos es de poca preparación, porque nadie de nosotros sabe cocinar muy bien.

-Temo decir que ese tampoco es mi fuerte. Sin embargo, sé de un sitio donde podríamos conseguir a un buen cocinero para el barco.

-Ciertamente un cocinero no nos caería mal. Aun suena un poco pomposo que tengamos a alguien cocinando para nosotros.

-De eso nada. Es primordial que una tripulación tenga a un cocinero en sus filas. El es el encargado de vigilar las necesidades nutricionales de los tripulantes del barco. De la misma forma, se necesita de un medico que se encargue de la salud.

-Wow, y yo que creía que solo se necesitaban personas fuertes en una tripulación pirata.

-Ya todas tus cosas están en tu habitación-dijo Rias al momento de que los rubios llegaron a la cubierta. –La encontraras algo grande, pero posiblemente la tendrás que compartir.

-No tengo ningún problema. Es más, me sentiría más cómoda si acompaño a las gallinas en su recamara-dijo Linkle.

-Haz lo que gustes.

-Oh, quisiera hacerles una pregunta. ¿Cómo consiguieron este barco?

-No lo conseguimos. El nos consiguió-dijo Naruto con cara de decaimiento.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Ni idea.

-De hecho tengo una idea de cómo se llama-dijo Rias.

La pelirroja llevo a los rubios al mástil principal del barco, en donde en una placa dorada se veía un nombre muy claro.

-¿El Demonic Tragedy? Definitivamente no podre dormir bien sabiendo que estoy en un barco con tal nombre-comento Naruto.

-A mi me parece genial-dijo la rubia. –Y dime. ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu banda?

-Aun sigo en blanco-dijo Naruto con simpleza.

-Es algo extraño que no lo tengas ya con un barco en tu haber, ¿no crees? ¿Qué tipo de tripulación piensas admitir?

-No lo tengo definido.

-¿Si quieras tienes planteado que tipo de piratas quieres ser?-dijo un gotón en la sien.

-Por el momento del tipo que quiere explorar lo desconocido. Quiero ver el mundo fuera de mi hogar. Claro que me gustaría que me orientaras un poco de cómo son las cosas aquí en el mar y todo lo que sabes de la piratería.

-o-

En una lujosa habitación se escuchaba el armónico zumbido que emitía un caracol con el caparazón negro con líneas rojas. Ese era un Den Den Mushi, el medio de comunicación por excelencia en el mar.

-Cielos, es que una chica no puede tomar un baño en paz-dijo una esbelta y muy bien proporcionada joven que entro al recinto con solo una toalla encima.

Esa chica era de cabello color rosa, el cual era corto y ondulado, con un mechón que cubría su ojo derecho. Tenía unas cejas tan rizadas como para formar un peculiar remolino sobre sus ojos. Un 6 estaba tatuado en la parte delantera de sus muslos, los cuales formaron un 66 al momento que ella tomo asiento en un sillón, donde levanto una parte del caparazón del Den Den Mushi para contestar la llamada entrante.

-Reiju Vinsmoke al habla-dijo la pelirrosa con indiferencia.

-Por fin atiendes. ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?-dijo el caracol con un tono femenino algo estoico.

-Oh, eres tú. Lo siento-dijo Reiju tomando una actitud más casual. -Se me olvido que tenía que llamarte.

-No me sorprende. Siempre estas demasiado concentrada en tus expediciones.

-Tú ya sabes cómo soy.

-¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?

-Por supuesto. Todas esas semanas de planeación e investigación me permitieron conseguir todo el material bibliográfico y cartográfico que Lvneel tenía guardado de Noland Montblanc. Me sorprende que no lo destruyeran, pero supongo que incluso ellos sabían lo valioso que era. Debo decir que fue una operación casi perfecta.

-¿Casi?

-Me salí un poco de mis planes y tome un par de cosas que me llevaron a una pequeña persecución.

-Pensaba que preferías mantener tus operaciones a un bajo perfil. ¿Qué objeto era tan valioso como para que te arriesgaras?

-No fue ningún objeto-dijo Reiju sosteniendo una brújula dorada. –Solo digamos que quería divertirme un poco-dijo la pelirrosa riendo al recordar sus últimos actos.

-Eres extraña.

-Mira quien lo dice-reclamo la pelirrosa. –En fin, ¿lograste tu objetivo?

-Todos los objetivos fueron exterminados como pediste.

-Bien hecho. No quiero que mi padre piense que estoy escapándome de mis obligaciones.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Cuál es mi siguiente objetivo?

-Nuestra presencia es requerida en el Reino del Agua.

-Me parece bien. Si me involucro en esa guerra, quedare satisfecha.

-Es correcto-dijo la pelirrosa mientras la escena pasaba al otro lado de la conversación.

Un lugar donde se podía observar una gran cantidad de personas cernadas y despedazadas. Los protagonistas en la habitación eran sin dudas la sangre desparramada por todas partes y las plumas negras que aun flotaban en el aire.

-En el Reino del Agua podrás saciar tu sed de sangre, Akame-chan-dijo la Vinsmoke a la joven pelinegra de ojos rojos que sostenía una larga katana enrojecida en medio de ese escenario de muerte.

-x-x-x-

Y hasta aquí termina este capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Y aquí llego con la continuación que no tardo mucho en esta ocasión.

Reviews:

 **OTAKUFire** : Gracias. Pronto se verá que sera de Reiju y Akame. No he visto Gate, eso complica las cosas.

 **Zafir09** : Gracias. En efecto Reiju tiene una Akuma no Mi.

 **ELVIS5555** : Gracias.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Skull Flame: -** Tengo planeado que aparezcan algunos países del relleno, pero en el futuro inmediato.

 **-** Qué bueno que te gusto el nombre. Quería que estuviera basado en una de las cosas que uno suele asociar con los pecados capitales, es decir, la Divina Comedia. El barco es justo lo contrario.

-De momento Reiju está en un bando propio, el de su padre para ser exactos. Quiero que aparezca Kurome también, pero aún queda por definir como lo haría. Los Teigu no tienen cabida en este mundo, pero tengo una idea que puede suplir sus habilidades.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

 **SumonerDante:** **:** Gracias. Reiju no es OC, pero para fines prácticos puede decirse que estará OoC. Como su participación no es hasta muy adelante en el manga, no creo que su participación signifiquen spoilers de forma inmediata.

-x-x-x-

 **Los 7 Pecados del Mar**

No me pertenece Naruto, One Piece ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 4**

-Tengo que preguntarme si es realmente necesario que este aquí-dijo Naruto al frente del timón de su barco. –Quiero decir, esta cosa se mueve completamente sola-dijo él en referencia a que la rueda giraba completamente por su cuenta.

-Luego de salir de Lvnnel hemos cambiado dirección muchas. Si queremos tener un rumbo bien definido, debemos evitar que suceda de nuevo-explico Linkle.

-Una cosa es decirlo y otra es hacerlo. Es un hecho que yo no soy el que decide a donde debemos ir-dijo Naruto.

-No es como si tú lo hubieras decidido en un principio-señalo Rias. –Dijiste que debíamos buscar a ese tipo zorro, pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde empezar.

-Es un hecho que ese sujeto tiene una fijación por el oro. Solo debemos buscar un lugar donde se encuentre un gran tesoro y tal vez demos con él.

-No quiero sonar grosera, capitán, pero eso es completamente absurdo. ¿Sabe cuántos tesoros hay en todo el mar?-cuestiono la rubia. –Es casi imposible que lo consigamos de esa forma.

-Lo tengo presente, pero no se me ocurre nada más-dijo el rubio suspirando. –Ignorando todo el asunto. ¿Alguien sabe a dónde vamos?

-Ni idea. Estaba tan ocupada con mis deberes en la granja que nunca pude estudiar un atlas apropiadamente.

-Temo decir que estamos dirigiéndonos de nuevo hacia los reinos elementales-dijo Satsuki con una brújula en su mano. –Con las vueltas que dimos me es imposible decir hacia que isla vamos, pero es bastante seguro que vamos hacia allá.

-Eso no suena nada bien-dijo el chico viendo al horizonte.

-o-

-Es curioso, pensaba que terminaríamos en el Reino de los Remolinos o el de Fuego, pero con nuestro rumbo daremos con un lugar completamente distinto-dijo Rias, días después de que ella y los demás se percataran de a dónde iban.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos siendo conducidos o bien al Reino de la Tierra o al Reino del Rayo-dijo Satsuki.

-Al menos eso significa que no tendremos problemas con nuestros padres. Es imposible que Minato o sus soldados pongan un pie en alguno de estos lares-dijo Naruto.

-Eso es alivio. Siempre pensé que era malo no contar con padres, pero definitivamente lo de ustedes es algo mucho peor-dijo Linkle recordando todo lo que Naruto y compañía le contaron sobre sus vidas.

-Tal vez no es necesario que hagamos tanto alboroto sobre el tema. Seguro que hay personas que la han tenido peor que nosotros.

-Aun así es muy irritante escuchar que a ustedes también les impidieran realizar sus metas. Es ridículo que tengamos que limitarnos a vidas monótonas y aburridas.

-Coincido. Cada quien debe tener el derecho de poder hacer lo que quiere.

El barco siguió su avance por un par de horas y solo cuando se toparon con cielo gris y completamente nublado, los jóvenes pudieron darse cuenta que estaban aproximándose al Reino del Rayo.

-¡Un momento! ¿En serio ese reino se llama así por su clima?-dijo Linkle.

-Es correcto. La mayoría de los reinos elementales deben su nombre al particular clima que les rodea-dijo Naruto. -El Reino del Rayo se distingue por sus fuertes tormentas electricas.

-Solo espero que estemos cerca del puerto. No quiero que el temporal nos sorprenda en alta mar-dijo Rias.

-No se preocupen. No estamos muy lejos de la isla-dijo Satsuki en lo alto de un mástil con un catalejo. –Seguro que llegamos antes de que empiece la tormenta.

-Solo esperemos que nuestro barco no cambie de curso abruptamente.

-De cualquier forma chocaremos contra esas cosas que flotan en el agua.

-¿Qué cosas?-dijo Naruto yendo a la proa del barco.

-Parecen unos barriles. Tienen un símbolo de nube en su superficie.

-Interesante. Ese el símbolo de ese reino. No estaría mal que subiéramos esas cosas para echarle un ojo. Tal vez vengan de un naufragio.

Haciendo uso de una red y de su transformación completa de dragón, Naruto se encargo de sacar un gran número de barriles del agua y luego arrojarlo en medio de la cubierta superior del barco, para que todos pudieran darles un vistazo.

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando encontraron que los barriles estaban repletos de todo tipo de armas. Un par contenía tanto kunai como shuriken y uno tenía múltiples espadas, en su mayoría del tipo katana y tanto.

-Wow. Esto no está nada mal. Esto suplirá nuestra falta de armamento-dijo Satsuki.

-Hay que tratarlas para que no se oxiden, pero ciertamente es un buen botín-dijo el Namikaze.

-Es algo raro que estas armas hayan dado al mar. Todo este armamento debe ser muy costoso-dijo Rias.

-Igual ha pasado a mejores manos. Aun si el dueño apareciera de repente, no pienso soltar estas armas.

-Tienes razón. Lo mejor es que nos deshagamos de los barriles y reubiquemos las armas en nuestras bodegas.

-Ese caso debemos ver que hay en ese barril-dijo Linkle, señalando el único contenedor que seguía sin abrir.

El barril era un tanto más grande, por lo que la rubia se sintió más intrigada por conocer su contenido. Sin embargo, antes de que pusiera sus manos en el, un peculiar sonido hizo que quedara algo desconcertada.

Se trataba de un pequeño tic-tac que sonaba armónicamente.

-Esto es extraño. Juraría que hay un reloj aquí adentro-dijo la rubia poniendo su oído en la madera.

-¿Reloj?-dijo Naruto sin entender a que se refería Linkle.

-¿Quién pone un reloj en un barril?-dijo Satsuki.

-No tiene mucho sentido. Uno solo pondría tal cosa en un estante o mesa-dijo Rias. –Otra posibilidad sería ridícula, a menos claro que fuera una bomba o algo así-menciono la pelirroja sin mucha preocupación.

Los jóvenes tardaron en internalizar esas palabras. Tanto que antes de que pudieran hacer algo al respecto, un timbre se oyó poniéndolos muy alarmados.

Satsuki y Rias saltaron tan lejos de barril como pudieron y Linkle fue tomada por Naruto, quien reacciono para ponerle a salvo de la aparente bomba.

Las campanas de la alarma sonaron por un largo tiempo, más del que uno esperaría para un artefacto explosivo. Solo cuando estas repentinamente cesaron, los jóvenes pudieron respirar con algo de tranquilidad.

Ya Naruto se disponía a sacar el barril fuera del barco para evitar cualquier riesgo, cuando inesperadamente la tapa del contenedor se abrió. De allí no salió nada parecido a un explosivo ni a un arma como las otras, más bien se trataba de una persona. Un joven con una edad parecida a la de Naruto.

Este era de tez oscura y cabello rubio pálido, el cual estaba peinado en una larga coleta de caballo. Su vestimenta no podía describirse de otra forma que no fuera unos pijamas, pues la camisa blanca y los pantalones beige que usaba eran de una tela muy holgada y ligera. Lo más resaltante era un reloj despertador de oro que colgaba en el cuello del sujeto en una cadena del mismo material.

Tras un largo bostezo, el chico pareció desperezarse un poco aunque seguía con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Quien lo diría, estos barriles son más cómodos de lo que esperaba. Se sienten como si uno estuviera siendo mecido por las olas-dijo el moreno para sí mismo con un bostezo, sin aun percatarse de donde estaba.

-No, tú literalmente estabas en medio de las olas-dijo Rias con una gota en la sien.

-¿Eh?-fue entonces cuando el chico empezó a revisar los alrededores y se dio cuenta que estaba en un barco. – Oh. ¿Y ahora adonde me metí?-dijo el rubio sin mucha conmoción. –Ya que. Mejor me salto esta comida-dijo el chico antes retornar al barril y volverlo a tapar, dejando a los presentes claramente desconcertados.

Naruto sin hacer ningún tipo de consulta, simplemente se dirigió al contenedor de madera y lo reventó con una fuerte y bien dirigida patada.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para meterte en el barco de los demás tan descaradamente y luego ignorarnos!?-dijo Naruto tomando al moreno de la camisa.

-Zzzzzzzzzz

 _-¿¡Esta dormido!?-_ pensaron todos los presentes con cierta sorpresa.

-¡Hey! ¡No te duermas cuando te hablo!-reclamo el Namikaze antes de lanzarle al mar para que se espabilara apropiadamente.

El moreno cayó de una en el agua y se hundió si dar el menor signo de haberse despertado.

-Había escuchado de gente con el sueño profundo, pero esto es ridículo-dijo Rias viendo el lugar donde cayó el polizón.

-Aun así es imposible que no se haya despertado con eso-dijo Naruto.

-Mmmmm-dijo Satsuki en un murmullo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que es raro que no haya flotado ni un poco. Hay una buena altura de la cubierta al agua, pero…

-Tienes razón. El solo se hundió de una como un martillo-dijo la Uzumaki.

-Debo mencionar que se dice que eso es justamente lo que suele sucederles a los usuarios de frutas de diablo. Les sugiero que tengan cuidado-comento Linkle.

-Eso haremos-dijeron los tres usuarios.

-…..

-…

-…

-…

-Esto, no creerán que….-dijo la rubia con una gota de preocupación en la sien.

-SI, tal vez ese chico es un usuario-dijo Rias.

-Y yo lo acabo de matar-dijo Naruto un tanto desconcertado.

Inmediatamente Linkle se lanzo al agua en la búsqueda del caído.

-o-

-Wow. Qué buena siesta, fue como estar en los brazos de Morfeo-bromeo el moreno sentado en la cubierta del barco, completamente mojado.

-¡Mas bien estabas en los brazos de la muerte, idiota!-reclamo Naruto ante la molesta indiferencia del polizón.

-Tal vez. De todas formas, gracias por la mano. Tiendo a terminar en sitios bastante raros cuando duermo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios hacías tal cosa en esa cosa?-pregunto Rias.

-No quería me molestaran mientras tomaba mi siesta.

-¿Y eso también implicaba lanzarte a alta mar? ¿No entiendes lo peligroso que fue eso?-dijo Linkle.

-Eso no estaba en mis planes. Originalmente yo estaba allá arriba-dijo el chico señalando a lo alto de una montaña en la cada más cercana isla del Reino del Rayo.

 _-¿Cómo?-_ pensaron los presentes sin entender, pues había un buen trecho entre ese sitio y el mar.

-A todas estas creo que debo presentarme-dijo el moreno en un bostezo. –Mi nombre es Arashi, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

-Linkle.

-Satsuki Uchiha.

-Rias Uzumaki.

-Naruto Namikaze, yo soy el capitán de este barco-dijo Naruto con el pecho en alto.

-¿Namikaze? Me suena ese apellido de algún lugar-dijo Arashi.

-Lo que hayas oído de él, preferiblemente déjalo de lado.

-Como quieras-dijo el moreno bostezando. -¿Ustedes se dirigen a Kumo?

-¿La capital del Reino del Rayo? No exactamente, es solo que aparentemente tenemos que hacer una escala en la isla.

-De todas formas les acompañare a tierra-dijo el chico para entonces ver su reloj. –Cielos, parece que estoy retrasado para mi siesta post-almuerzo. Ahora si me disculpan-dijo el chico para caer dormido en el sitio.

- _¿Qué demonios sucede con ese sujeto?_ -pensaron los tripulantes del Demonic Tragedy.

-o-

-Y por fin llegamos-dijo Naruto una vez que el barco se detuvo en un puerto de la isla.

-Esto es emocionante. Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de visitar una de las islas de los reinos elementales-dijo Linkle.

-No te emociones mucho. Los reinos elementales no son un jardín de niños. Como cada uno tiene sus propios ejércitos ninja, la seguridad en cada isla es bastante elevada.

-Y en este reino, es donde hay mayor desarrollo militar. No sería raro que nos topemos con los shinobi de la isla. Debemos andarnos con cuidado mientras estemos aquí-dijo Rias.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo será eso?-dijo la rubia.

-No sé, pero me parece que estamos en buen sitio para buscar a nuestro objetivo-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solorecuerda a nuestro polizón. Ya había escuchado que en Kumo había gente que usaba prendas de oro de forma muy ostentosa y es un hecho que podríamos toparnos con ese sujeto zorro.

-No es una mala lógica. Solo debemos ir a la capital y estar atentos ante cualquier robo-dijo Rias.

-Correcto. Llegar a esta isla de pomposos presumidos nos será de utilidad.

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES POMPOSA PRESUMIDA!?-escucho Naruto antes de ser sorprendido por una poderosa patada que lo mando al otro lado de la cubierta de barco.

Satsuki reacciono y automáticamente lanzo unos kunai al atacante, pero este los atrapo en un parpadeo antes de pararse lejos del grupo.

La persona en cuestión se trataba de una chica también proporcionada como Rias, de piel oscura, cabello corto de color morado y ojos dorados, cuya mirada era algo arrogante. Vestía con unos pantalones negros junto a blusa naranja con partes blancas. Ella llevaba un par de protectores dorados en sus brazos, pero estos no destacaban tanto como el cinturón con un león dorado que ella llevaba en su cintura.

 _-Con toda propiedad puedo decir que es una pomposa presumida_ -pensó Naruto viendo todos los accesorios de la chica.

-Eres demasiado lenta-dijo la pelimorada a Satsuki con sus kunai en sus manos. –Jamás podrías darme con estos juguetitos.

-Veamos entonces que tal lidias con nosotros-dijeron un par de clones de Naruto antes de caer sobre la morena.

Esta rápidamente uso las armas que tenía en su posesión y la arrojo a las replicas destruyéndolas en el acto. Eso le dio oportunidad a Naruto de acercarse y tratar de atrapar a la intrusa.

Sin embargo, la pelimorada demostró ser más ágil y evito el agarre del Namikaze, quien uso las barandas de barco para apoyarse y hacer una nueva arremetida.

La chica entonces agito sus piernas y soltó una andanada de cuchillos ovalados, los cuales solo pudieron ser evitados por Naruto, por un **Kawarimi no Jutsu** que dejo un tronco tras de sí.

-Menudo barco en el que me he metido. No todos los días uno consigue una tripulación de shinobi-dijo la morena antes de ponerse de pie en la mitad de uno de los mástiles.

-Bien por ti-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente. -¿Quién eres y porque te has metido en mi barco?

-¿No crees que estas muy verde para ser un capitán?-dijo burlonamente la chica, para luego poner sus brazos en la cintura y poner su pecho en alto. –Mi nombre el Yoruichi Shihoin y he venido a tomar su barco para una misión oficial.

-Estas muy creidita si crees que te dejare hacer lo que quieras-dijo Naruto en posición de batalla.

-Te sugiero que cooperes, aunque no me importa usar la fuerza-dijo la morena en la misma pose.

-Detente, onee-chan-fueron las palabras del chico que se interpuso entre Naruto y Yoruichi.

Este tenía casi idéntico a Yoruichi con el detalle de que tenía una complexión mucho menuda y que su cabello estaba atado en una pequeña cola de caballo. Su vestimenta también era muy parecida a la de la chica en cuanto a colores, siendo diferente porque su camisa carecía de mangas y solo tenía un pequeño broche de oro con forma de nube en su pecho.

-No puedes ponerte a pelear en este momento. Necesitamos encontrar cuanto antes a nuestro hermano-dijo el chico pelimorado.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que estoy buscando un barco?

-¿Y porque no simplemente tomamos uno de los barcos de la guardia o se pedimos prestado a un pescador?

-Ni soñando me verán en esas canoas. Aun si es para buscar a ese idiota, no puedo permitirme el subir a un barco de segunda.

-¿Y tenias que venir al nuestro?-dijo Naruto.

-Por supuesto. Este barco es lo suficientemente increíble como para que sea digno de mi presencia.

-Pues si necesitan algo, deberían haberlo pedido amablemente desde el principio-dijo Linkle.

-Si quiero algo, lo tomo. No necesito el permiso ni la ayuda de los demás. Soy demasiado fuerte e importante para….

-Buena tardes, mi nombre es Yushiro Shihoin-dijo el chico, interrumpiendo a Yoruichi, a quein se le forma una venita en la sien. -Ruego que disculpen la actitud de mi onee-chan -dijo el pelimorado con una reverencia de arrepentimiento, –Ella suele ser muy intensa…

-¡Hey! ¿¡A quien le llamas intensa, enano!?-dijo Yoruichi golpeando la cabeza de su hermano con su puño.

-L-lo siento-dijo Yushiro con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

 _-¿Por qué será que siempre nos topamos con gente tan rara_?-pensó Naruto.

- _Ese chico es adorable y debo decir que su hermana no está nada mal, me pregunto si_ …-pensaba Rias.

 _-Maldición. ¿Acaso todos los de Kumo tienen prendas de oro? Debería conseguir una para mí_ -pensó Satsuki.

-Disculpen nuestra presencia, pero necesitamos algo de ayuda para encontrar a nuestro hermano-dijo el pelimorado.

-Yo no necesito de tal cosa-dijo Yoruichi negando tal cosa.

-¿Y porque necesitan un barco? ¿Acaso escapo o algo así?-dijo Rias.

-No, lo que pasa es que…-empezó a relatar Yushiro.

-o-

Hace dos horas.

En las laderas de una de las montañas más alta del Reino del Trueno se encontraba Kumo, una aldea que caracterizaba por la gran altura en la que había sido construida.

No era muy extraño que algunos edificios estuvieran esculpidos en la roca o que las casas estuvieran al borde abismos y pendientes pronunciadas.

Ese era más o menos el caso de la forja perteneciente a la familia Shihoin, la cual estaba al lado de un pequeño rio que bajaba violentamente por las laderas de la montaña.

A las afueras de esta se encontraba el joven pelimorado que martillaba con gran esmero una hoja de metal que se encontraba al rojo vivo.

-Perfecto. Solo necesito un par golpes más y la hoja estará acabada-dijo Yushiro.

-Seguro que será un gran trabajo-dijo Yoruichi.

-¡Oneechan!-dijo el pelimorado lanzándose a abrazar a la chica, solo para terminar estrellándose en una pared cuando su hermana se hizo a un lado.

-Demasiado lento.

-Lo siento. Necesito mejorar mi velocidad-dijo el chico levantándose del desastre que creó su caída. -¿Cuándo regresaste de tu viaje?

-Esta mañana.

-¿Y qué tal todo?

-Una casi total pérdida de tiempo. Parece que a esos idiotas de Konoha ya los habían robado y la vigilancia era demasiado elevada para hacer una efectiva infiltración.

-Es una pena.

-Al menos la información le fue útil a nuestro padre-dijo la chica suspirando. -A todas estas, ¿que has estado haciendo?

-He trabajado en el cañón del que te hablaba-dijo Yushiro disponiéndose a buscar en su desordenado taller un pequeño mecanismo que consistía en un pequeño tubo de hierro unido a una base del mismo material.

-Es algo reducido, ¿no crees?

-Pierde su gracia si lo hago más grande. Lo construí para disparar explosivos de gran poder a corta distancia sin que su usuario tenga que exponerse. Déjame mostrártelo-dijo Yushiro para entonces introducir un tubo más pequeño en la boca del cañón y luego apuntarlo a unos barriles apilados frente al rio. –¡Cúbrete!

Yoruichi se tapo los oídos y entonces su hermano disparo contra los barriles con un poderoso petardo, que los empujo violentamente hacia el rio.

-Claro que esta es solo una demostración preliminar. Luego usare explosivos más fuertes.

-Igual no ha estado nada mal. Tal vez no sea tan eficaz como un cañón normal, pero sin dudas seria letal contra otras personas si lo cargas con alguna metralla.

-Espero que papá piense lo mismo.

-Ya verás que el entenderá que tienes potencial, Yushiro. Es solo que él es cabeza hueca a veces-dijo la pelimorada con la mano en el pelo de su hermano. –Claro que no lo es tanto como nuestro hermano. ¿En donde esta él?

-Hace un rato vino aquí preguntado por sitio para esconderse. Le dije que se metiera en uno de los barriles que uso para guardar las armas.

-No debes estar ayudando a ese haragán. Seguro que se está escaqueando de nuevo de sus deberes-dijo la chica suspirando con fastidio. -¿Qué barriles son esos?

-Son aquellos. Los que no tienen las marcas de X. Esos eran para mostrarte el funcionamiento de mi cañón.

-Yushiro-dijo la pelimorada con una venita en la sien.

-¿Qué?

-Los barriles de los que me hablas están intactos-dijo Yoruichi señalando unos contenedores con una X.

-o-

-Resulta que dispare a los contenedores equivocados y termine lanzado a nuestro hermano al rio-dijo Yushiro con algunas lágrimas. -Aunque entre Kumo y el mar hay dos kilómetros de rápidos y despeñaderos, guardo la esperanza de que nuestro hermano se encuentre bien.

- _Eso es ser demasiado positivos_ -pensaron los tripulantes del Demonic Tragedy.

-Es por eso que pido su ayuda para buscar nuestro hermano Arashi.

-No creo que necesiten de tal cosa-dijo Naruto aun desconcertado por la ridiculez de la situación.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

Fue entonces un reloj despertador se oyó y de la punta del mástil donde se encontraba Yoruichi cayó el cuerpo del otro rubio presente en la embarcación, quien en algún momento se había desplazado hasta ese sitio.

Tras un largo bostezo, Arashi se levanto y al primero que vio fue a Yushiro, quien paradójicamente era el menos sorprendido por la situación.

-Oh, es bueno verte Yushiro. ¿Sabes si ya hicieron la cena?-dijo Arashi espabilándose.

-N-no, pero puedo encárgame de buscar algo en este instante-dijo el pelimorado con emoción.

-Agradecería eso-dijo el rubio antes de que Yushiro abandonara el barco rumbo a una de las tiendas del puerto. –Hey, ¿porque esas caras?-dijo Arashi a los presentes, quienes no entendían como ese sujeto había caído desde lo alto del mástil sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño.

-Es simple-dijo Yoruichi con múltiples venitas en el rostro. –Ellos están infartados por tu gran estupidez-dijo antes de conectar un puñetazo al rubio y hundirlo en el suelo. -¿Cómo te atreves a preocupar a tu hermano menor de esa forma y luego ordenarle a traer comida?-reclamo.

-Lo siento. ¿Debí pedir algo para ti también?-dijo el chico antes de empezar a ser aplastado por la pelimorada.

 _-Nos hemos topado con una familia muy extraña_ -pensaron los presentes.

-o-

-No niego que tengo curiosidad, pero no crees que no deberíamos estar aquí Menma-dijo Sasuke a Menma, quien como él se encontraba en pequeño pasadizo sobre una de las habitaciones del palacio real de Konoha.

-Vas a desear no estarlo si nos descubren. Solo guarda silencio, quiero escuchar lo que dicen allá abajo-le respondió el pelirrojo.

Era normal que el Namikaze tuviera curiosidad, pues en la habitación bajo el era llevada una reunión entre su padre y una persona que aparentemente era muy importante.

Con el agua al cuello, Minato había solicitado ayuda a la Marine, debido a que ellos tenían mayor jurisdicción para actuar y podrían ir a lugar del North Blue que eran desconocidos para los habitantes del Reino del Fuego

-Lamento que nos hayamos reunido en esta situación, pero espero se sienta a gusto con nuestra hospitalidad-dijo Minato al hombre de unos veinte que tenia frente suyo.

-No son necesarias tantas formalidades, Namikaze-san. Solo he venido a cumplir con mi deber-dijo el hombre que como el Namikaze era rubio.

La diferencia era que su cabello no era puntiagudo, sino lacio y un tanto más largo. Con facciones más finas y una mirada mucho más fría. Su vestimenta consistía en un ropaje azul y blanco que le daban la apariencia de una especie de caballero.

-Comprendo. Entonces, Jin…

-Capitán Kisaragi si no le importa-sentencio el hombre frente a Minato.

-Mis disculpas, Capitán Kisaragi-dijo el Namikaze. -Me han notificado que usted estará a cargo de la búsqueda de mi hijo.

-Afirmativo. Se me ha asignado la tarea de buscar al fugitivo.

-Es cierto que Naruto cometió un serio robo, pero preferiría que no se le tratara como a un criminal común y corriente. Es por eso que pido que no sea muy severo cuando le encuentre.

-No se preocupe. Mientras que ese muchacho solo sea un muchacho malcriado, no se necesitara de ningún derramamiento de sangre.

-Dudo mucho que Naruto lleve las cosas muy lejos.

-No estaría tan seguro. Hoy en día las personas cometen muchas locuras y convertirse en piratas es sin dudas la mayor de ellas. Aun cuando su hijo tenga estatus en su reino, le advierto que tomare medidas extremas si hace tal cosa.

-Si ese es el caso, pido que no dañe el pergamino que robo. Contiene cosas muy importantes para nosotros.

-La recuperación de sus bienes se hará según lo pedido.

Luego los "espías" se retiraron de su escondite y empezaron a dar vueltas por los alrededores de Konoha

-Mi hermano es completo idiota. ¿Cómo se atreve a robar el pergamino con las técnicas que me enseñaran?-dijo Menma.

-Sabes que la mayoría de esas técnicas están prohibidas. Dudo mucho que te dejen poner las manos sobre él.

-Es ridículo. Mis padres me darán todo lo que desee.

-Lo digo por las palabras de mi padre Fugaku. Ni siquiera Minato debe conocer la mitad del contenido de ese pergamino. Tiene algunos jutsu muy siniestros.

-Mmmmmm-expreso el pelirrojo quedando pensativo.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo crees que vendrán a entrenarnos? No creo que ese tipo de la Marine dure mucho en la isla.

-Sinceramente eso no me importa.

-¿Eh?

-Solo piénsalo. Ahora que mi hermano tiene el pergamino, todas esas técnicas están al alcance de cualquiera que quiera poner sus manos sobre ellas.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Solo piénsalo. Si consiguiera el pergamino en este instante podría volverme más fuerte que mi padre.

-¿Y acaso ya no técnicamente lo eres?

-El todavía sabe cosas que yo no y me vencería en batalla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Necesito más poder para vencerle y ser complemente independiente.

-Sigo sin entender por qué quieres tal cosa.

-Me aburre tener que esperar a que el me ceda su cargo. Esto de ser el "príncipe mimado" me está hartando y quiero pasar a ser el "rey que hace lo que quiere".

-Típico en ti.

-Y tú me ayudaras a conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo porque haría tal cosa?

-Pongámoslo en palabras que te agraden. ¿No quisieras conseguir alguna técnica que te ayude a superar a tu hermano Itachi? Sé que sigues molesto por el hecho de que él pudo desligarse de los deberes del clan y salir de la isla a quien sabe dónde.

-Tal vez.

-Entonces acompáñame a buscar a mi hermano. Aun si la Marine le empieza a buscar, le podremos encontrar mucho más rápido si llevamos a algunos ninja rastreadores.

-Tengo algunas personas en mente.

-Entonces búscalas cuanto antes. No es muy cortes que hagamos esperar a mi hermano-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-o-

-Ya tenemos todo listo, Capitán. Esperamos sus órdenes para partir-dijo una rubia de ojos azules en un uniforme de recluta.

-Entonces no tenemos más nada que hacer en este pueblucho, Vermillion-dijo Jin. -Notifica que partimos en este instante.

-A la orden-dijo la rubia para entonces empezar a notificar a los otros Marine en el barco.

Kisaragi entonces empezó a revisar los retratos de los jóvenes que se suponía que debía buscar.

-¿Qué tal le ha ido, capitán? ¿Ya tiene claro quiénes serán nuestras presas?-dijo un hombre en su treinta de cabello puntiagudo color plata.

-No son del tipo de presas a la que puedas ponerles tus manos, Erigor-dijo Jin. –Son solo una panda de mocosos malcriados.

-No debemos ser tan confiados, capitán-dijo un hombre de unos veinte, de cabello gris y con anteojos. –Tomando en cuenta cual es su origen, no debemos tratarles como mocosos comunes.

-Sean ninja o no, todo cambia cuando están en el océano, Kabuto. Allí ya no vale nada esconderse en las sombras.

-Eso no necesariamente tiene que ser verdad.

-De cualquier forma debemos buscar rápido a nuestros objetivos. Tienen algo muy valioso en sus manos y no podemos dejar que quede fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Entendido-dijeron los otros presentes.

Entonces la atención de Jin fue a dar en un Marine, que a diferencia de los demás, no se encontraba haciendo algo. Simplemente se encontraba acostado en uno de los pasamanos del barco.

Se trataba de un joven no mayor de veinte, de tez clara, cabello corto de color negro y que usaba una camisa de vestir de color blanco y un pantalón negro.

-Así que tenemos a un Recluta con la osadía de holgazanear-dijo el Kisaragi con molestia. -¿Quién es?

-¡Capitán, ese no es un simple Recluta! El es Hibari Kyoya, el chico que fue transferido de "esa base"-advirtió Kabuto.

-Oh, ya recuerdo. Es el que tiene problemas con la autoridad.

-Exacto, Jirobo intento hacer que limpiara la cubierta y ahora está en la enfermería.

-Menuda molestia. Entonces déjenlo por ahora. Ya pronto veremos si su fuerza justifica su arrogancia-dijo el Kisaragi. –Ahora fijen rumbo hacia el Reino de la Tierra. Ese será nuestro primer destino.

-x-x-x-

Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo. Tal vez la historia daba para que me tardara más con mostrar a los principales de la banda, pero decidí acelerarlo para luego poder dar espacio a otros personajes. Después de todo el barco es bastante grande.

Para finalizar estos comentarios dejare una pequeña lista con el origen de los personajes usados. No solo para respetar los derechos de autor, sino también para que se den una correcta idea de la apariencia de los personajes.

Anexo:

Rias: Highschool of DxD

Linkle: Hydrule Warriors Legends

Yoruichi, Yushiro: Bleach

Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion: BlazBlue

Erigor: Fairy Tail

No creo necesitar explicar a los personajes de Naruto y One Piece.

Satsuki y Arashi son OC

Eso es todo por ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews:

 **bladetri:** Gracias

 **Zafir09:** Si, los nombresde la bandairánmás o menos de esa forma. Por ejemplo, Satsuki de Leviatán. No tengo planes con los Bijuu o los jinchuriki por el momento. Ya los puestos de Ira y Gula están cubiertos. Son Naruto y Akame respectivamente. Otras cosas las comento al final del capítulo.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:** Ya tengo algo en mente para Issei.

 **Skull Flame:** -Genma 66 trabaja para el mejor postor y puedes intuir quien es en este caso.

-Hay una forma para incluir los Teigu en la historia sin tener que tenga muy lejos. Si Oda hablara pronto sobre el trabajo de cierto doctor, puede que ni siquiera tenga que ser un invento mío.

-Ciertamente Soi Fon es más orgullosa y Yoruichi resulta bastante humilde si se le compara con ella o con nobles como Byakuya. El detalle es que solo Yoruichi coincidía con el tema animal de la fruta.

-La Marina ya tiene suficientes científicos locos y Orochimaru definitivamente no es alguien a quien recurrirían. El básicamente tiene los mismo objetivos que en el manga, con uno adicional que luego se revelara.

 **Xion sd:** Toma en cuenta que en ingles los adjetivos van antes que el sustantivo, por eso es que el Demonic Tragedy tiene el nombre así. En español su nombre seria Tragedia Demoniaca. Te entiendo sobre tu opinión sobre Naruto. Admito que he fallado en desarrollo de su personalidad y ha estado actuando OoC. Lo iré corrigiendo.

 **Guest:** En eso estoy.

 **WildBoy:** Aquí tienes la continuación de la historia.

 **jbadillodavila** **:** Gracias.

Como nota adicional dejare al final del capítulo algunos datos sobre los que ocupan los 7 pecados, principalmente para responder a cosas que quedaron pendientes en los reviews y dejar en claro algunas cosas sobre los personajes.

-x-x-x-

 **Los 7 Pecados del Mar**

No me pertenece Naruto, One Piece ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 5**

-No sé si serán ideas mías, pero siento que estamos en medio de una sartén-comento por lo bajo Naruto a sus amigas, que como él, se encontraban en uno de los comedores que usaban los ninja de Kumo. Estaba casi desocupado, pero no cambiaba las cosas.

La razón de porque estaban allí era sencilla. Yushiro les había invitados a comer en agradecimiento por su ayuda.

Aunque el grupo dudo al pensar que tenían que ir a la capital del reino, terminaron aceptando la propuesta para conocer el lugar. Los shinobi tenían curiosidad de cómo eran las cosas en Kumo y era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

Se sorprendieron por la cantidad de espadachines en la isla. En Konoha algunos usaban el Kenjutsu, pero no en la proporción con la que lo hacían esos shinobi.

Aquellos que no tenían una espada en sus manos, resaltaban por una pronunciada musculatura. Era sabido que los ninja del Reino del Rayo estaban orgullosos de su Taijutsu y ahora podían ver el porqué. Se veía que ellos podían aplastar de forma literal a quienes se les opusieran.

Una vez en el centro de la localidad, se llevaron el susto de sus vidas. Ya Naruto y compañía presumían que el trió de hermanos con el que se toparon eran familiares de una figura importante del reino, pero no les paso por la cabeza que justamente serian los hijos del gobernante del lugar.

Contrario a su padre, Naruto encontró que Ay Yotsuki era una figura sumamente intimidante y no era justamente por los dos metros de musculo macizo que poseía el hombre de tez oscura y cabello rubio.

No habían terminado de entrar a Kumo cuando el sujeto apareció en frente de ellos con un espectacular salto que provoco un cráter en donde aterrizo. Inmediatamente se dirigió a Arashi y empezó a regañarlo por su irresponsabilidad y montón de cosas de poca importancia para el grupo.

Lo cierto es que Naruto sabía que tenía que salir de ese lugar. Si Ay se enteraba que tenía enfrente al hijo de uno de sus más odiados enemigos, las cosas se pondrían de color de hormiga.

Para la pena del rubio, el no había logrado de dar dos pasos cuando el moreno puso su atención sobre su persona.

Lo primero que hizo el Yotsuki fue dirigirle una mirada lo suficiente amenazante como para hacer que el más valiente de los hombres se desmoronara, pero el chico evito hacer tal cosa. No se había acobardado cuando se enfrento a su hermano y mucho menos lo haría en ese momento.

Luego de varios minutos de tensión, Ay soltó una carcajada y se disculpo con el rubio por su duro comportamiento. Le dijo que le había confundido con un idiota llamado Minato Namikaze, ya que tenían algo de parecido, pero se retracto al ver que tenían miradas muy distintas.

Yoruichi le reprendió por tal equivocación, pues la diferencia de edad entre ambos era bastante pronunciada. El hombre se excuso al mencionar que Minato tenía un heredero no mayor que Yushiro, pero nuevamente la joven le contradijo al indicar que ese chico era pelirrojo, no rubio.

Naruto se sintió aliviado a la vez que muy cabreado. Su existencia era tan mínima que ni siquiera la inteligencia de los reinos enemigos le reconocía. Fue por esto que la respuesta de Rias a su comentario no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

-Ciertamente estamos en una situación algo precaria, pero estaremos bien en cuanto no sepan quienes somos-le contesto la pelirroja, ganando una mala mirada del Namikaze. –Lo siento.

-Al menos a ti confundieron con alguien. A mí ni siquiera me tomaron como miembro de mi clan-dijo Satsuki.

-No es como si ustedes tuvieran un rasgo evidente como los Hyuga, Satsuki.

-Si lo tenemos, es solo que…-dijo la pelinegra bajando la mirada.-No lo he logrado despertar.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Linkle.

-No creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre eso-dijo Naruto.

-¿Hablar de qué?-dijo voz tras el grupo.

-¡Ah!-exclamaron las chicas por el susto, solo para ver que el causante era Arashi.

-¿No se supone que estabas en una reunión importante?-dijo Naruto.

-Se puso aburrida y me fui. De todas formas no tenía nada que hacer allí.

-Tu padre no parecía pensar eso.

-Lo que pasa es que piensa que puedo de ser de utilidad para buscar a mi tío-dijo el chico bostezando. –Pero es demasiado testarudo como para entender que no puedo ayudarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Rastrear una liebre en el bosque es una cosa, pero buscar un pulpo en el mar es algo completamente distinto.

-Entiendo a que te refieres. Debe ser imposible buscar algo en esas condiciones.

-Yo no. ¿Por qué tendrías que buscar un pulpo?-dijo Linkle. – ¿No sería mejor dejárselo a los pescadores?

-No existen pescadores que quieran lidiar con la clase de pulpo de la que hablo-dijo Arashi.

-¿Y porque tu si eres apto?

-Eso ya lo saben-dijo el rubio nuevamente bostezando. –Soy un usuario de fruta como ustedes.

-Interesante. ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-Es sencillo. Tú hueles a serpiente-dijo Arashi señalando a Satsuki. -Tú a murciélago-dijo viendo a Rias. -Y tú…..-el chico entonces quedo callado ante Naruto. –Realmente no se que eres tú. Demasiado azufre y hollín como para ser un simple reptil.

-Me toco una fruta poco común. Puedo transformarme en un dragón.

-Ciertamente esa no es del tipo que se ve todos los días. También te complacerá escuchar que te toco una rara por partida doble.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ummm-entonces Arashi reviso su collar-reloj.-Si me siguen, en unos 25 minutos veras de lo que hablo.

-Ya que. Yushiro nos dijo que le esperáramos aquí, pero ya se ha tardado-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

-o-

Pasado el tiempo dicho, el grupo de jóvenes se dirigió a unos de los bosques de la isla. Allí Arashi pidió a los otros que se mantuvieran a cubierto y que bajo ningún concepto trataran de intervenir en la pelea que verían.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que podríamos salir heridos o algo? Podemos lidiar con lo que sea-dijo Naruto.

-No es nada sabio meterse en una batalla de gatas-dijo Arashi.

-¡Hey!-reclamo Rias.

-Hablo en sentido literal-dijo el moreno viendo su reloj.

-¡Repíteme eso en la cara, rubia oxigenada!-se escucho de una voz femenina aproximándose.

-¡Ya me escuchaste, uva pasa!-se escucho de otra.

Segundos después, un par de jóvenes hicieron aparición. Una era Yoruichi y la otra era una rubia de la misma edad. La ropa de esta última era bastante reveladora, pues consistían en un top negro que daba un gran escote y dejaba su ombligo expuesto. Unos pantalones blanco que estaban cortados en su entrepierna, junto a unos guantes y bufanda del mismo color. Claro que aquello no era muy relevante frente a las otras características que presentaba.

La rubia tenía una muy distinguible cola felina, que acompañaba a un fino pelaje que cubría todo su cuerpo. Su cabello era bastante voluminoso por lo que parecía que ella tenía una melena. Su rostro había tomado características felinas, las cuales correspondían con su forma de ataque. Un par de afiladas garras con las que intentaban arañar a su oponente.

No obstante, Yoruichi no estaba en desventaja. Ella contaba con su propia transformación, que para el desconcierto de los presentes, era extremadamente parecida a la de su rival. El detalle era que la coloración de su pelaje era de color purpura.

-¿¡Me acabas de llamar vieja!?-reclamo Yoruchi con una venita marcada en la cabeza.

-Solo digo que estas muy arrugada-se burlo la rubia.

-¡Ya veras, Leone!-exclamo la pelimorada lanzándose velozmente sobre su oponente, quien apenas si pudo esquivar la acometida.

El zarpazo de Yoruichi golpeo el suelo, agrietándolo y levantando algunos escombros, que luego fueron arrojados hacia la rubia con una patada.

Leone se cubrió con sus brazos, lo que le fue oportuno, pues casi inmediatamente recibió una patada que le mando volando un par de metros.

Ella se no había recuperado cuando la pelimorada se lanzo en su forma humana con un puñetazo que estremeció los alrededores, a la vez que eran liberados múltiples rayos.

-Gane de nuevo-dijo confiada Yoruichi.

-¡No esta vez!-dijo Leone, que se lanzo sobre la otra chica con la forma de una leona.

La pelimorada se agacho ágilmente y luego tomo la misma forma antes de arremeter sobre la rubia. Esta esquivo y entonces se adentro entre los árboles, buscando cobertura.

-¡No escaparas, ricitos!-dijo la pelimorada empezando a perseguir a su oponente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Satsuki.

-Ese par no se aguanta y se pelean cada vez que tienen oportunidad. Para evitar inconvenientes nuestro padre estableció "horarios"-explico Arashi una vez que sus coterráneas dejaron el lugar.

-Eso explica algunas cosas, pero igual deja una gran interrogante-dijo Rias. -¿Son ideas mías o acaso esas dos estaban usando la misma fruta? ¿No se supone que eso es imposible?

-En efecto. Se dice que cada una de las frutas del diablo es única-dijo Linkle.

-Pues por alguna razón tanto mi hermana como Leone tienen el poder de la **Neko Neko no Mi: Modelo León** -dijo Arashi.

-Así simple vista esa es la impresión, pero…-dijo Naruto mostrándose pensativo.

-¿Lo notaste?

-Eso creo.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto la Uzumaki.

-No sé como describirlo, pero Yoruichi tiene un aroma que hace distinta a la otra chica. Lo curioso es que también lo siento en Arashi y ustedes -dijo Naruto viendo a Rias y Satsuki.

-Ustedes también consiguieron sus frutas en circunstancias extrañas, ¿verdad?-dijo el moreno.

-Podríamos decir que sí. Aparecieron de repente en un árbol que teníamos cerca.

-¿Podrían decírselo a mi hermana? Aun cree que su fruta fue una broma que le hizo Leone. De hecho, esa es una de las razones por la que siempre se están peleando.

-Explícate-dijo Satsuki.

-Hace como dos años, ese par estaba teniendo una intensa sesión de entrenamiento allá-dijo Arashi señalando el pico más alto de la isla con un bostezo. –Realmente nada del otro mundo. El detalle fue que a Yoruichi se le olvido llevar su almuerzo. Regresar a Kumo por algo significaba perder el día, por lo que Leone le ofreció algo de la fruta que había traído-dijo con otro bostezo. -Sin embargo, Yoruichi rechazo su ayuda a pesar de que en serio se estaba muriendo del hambre. Leone insistió mucho, pero como mi hermana tiende a ser tan cabeza dura como mi padre, solo termino "aceptando" la comida cuando se la clavaron en la boca.

-Eso es terrible. Dicen que las frutas del diablo saben a excremento-dijo Linkle.

-A decir verdad, creo que saben peor que eso-dijo Naruto.

-No no quiero imaginarme como término esa situación-dijo Rias.

-En efecto, fue un día terrible. La mitad de Kumo fue evacuada cuando una furiosa leona en rayos atravesó la aldea persiguiendo a una aterrada Leone.

-¿Y tu como conseguiste la tuya?-pregunto Naruto, ya harto de todos bostezos del moreno. –Asumo que la conseguiste con mucho esfuerzo-dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Yo….no me acuerdo.

-¿¡Cómo no te vas a acordar de tal cosa!?

-Se que paso antes de que Yoruichi consiguiera la suya, pero no se con exactitud el cuándo.

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-Pues créanlo-dijo Yoruichi haciendo aparición en el sitio. –Este vago apenas si presta atención a lo que come. Una vez salió al bosque y se alimento de insectos por 3 días solo porque le daba flojera volver a casa.

-Eso fue porque me perdí-se defendió Arashi.

-¡Solo estabas como a 100 metros de un camino plenamente señalizado!

-Eran 100 metros muy largos-dijo el chico con un bostezo.

-Como sea. Deje a mi rival escapar porque quería aprovechar este momento a solas para tener una pequeña conversación con ustedes-dijo la pelimorada viendo a Naruto y su banda. –No crean no que me dado que ustedes vienen de Konoha.

-Así que lo sabes-dijo el Namikaze poniéndose en guardia.

-Por supuesto. Puede que no tenga un olfato tan agudo como el de este vago, pero si puedo sentir que tienen el mismo olor del lugar en donde estuve recientemente.

-¿Entonces tengo que asumir que estamos en problemas?

-Depende. ¿Acaso ese barco pirata es la nueva cobertura que usan los ninja de Konoha para atacar a otros reinos?

-No. Y para aclarar las cosas, nosotros ya no pertenecemos a tal sitio. Los hemos abandonado.

-¿Son ninja renegados? ¿A tan corta edad?-dijo la pelimorada sorprendida.

-No sé si podemos decir s somos tal cosa. No éramos miembros comunes y corrientes de su fuerzas.

-o-

-Te felicito, Namikaze. Yo no hubiera tenido semejante autocontrol. Yo hubiera asesinado sin ningún reparo a todos esos hijos de puta-dijo Yoruichi una vez que Naruto le conto parte de su historia en Konoha.

-No me considero como alguien sanguinario-dijo Naruto. -Aunque pude haberle devuelto la paliza a mi hermano, preferí hacer algo que golpeara el orgullo de mi familia.

-Si me hubieran ignorado de tal manera, ni me molestaría en llamarlos de tal forma. Incluso hubiera renunciado al nombre que me dieron.

-Prefiero no ir tan lejos. Quiero creer que algún momento me tuvieron aprecio.

-No sé qué decirte. El nuestro no es alguien que se lleve los galardones del padre del año, pero tampoco es un total cretino. ¿Verdad, Arashi?

-Zzzzzzzzzz-se escucho del moreno que estaba tan rendido que incluso ya estaba roncando.

-Ya se me hacia raro que lograra estar despierto por tanto tiempo-dijo Yoruichi con una venita en la cabeza.

-¿Qué problemas tienes con tu padre?-pregunto Rias.

-Los típicos que se pueden tener por ser la segunda hija en una familia. Para empezar no tengo el privilegio de llevar el apellido de mi padre y luego está el problema de que siempre soy la segunda opción para todo. Ya sea para dar una opinión o para hacer una misión importante.

-Entonces tengo que asumir que él es la primera opción-dijo Naruto señalando a Arashi.

-Sí, pero no es como tú crees. Arashi nunca le presta atención a algo y mucho menos se ofrece para cualquier encargo que hagan. Para que te des una idea del nivel de su falta de compromiso, te diré que él no se molestado en aprender ningún tipo de Ninjutsu o Taijutsu de nuestro reino.

-Con su actitud, no es algo que me sorprenda mucho.

-Lo más frustrante es que a pesar de que ha mostrado 21 años de inutilidad, mi padre sigue peleando para que él se vuelva su heredero. Básicamente es porque es su primogénito y como "buen padre" el no puede tolerar que su hijo ande haciendo lo que se venga en gana. Lastimosamente para él, Arashi es demasiado resistente como para que una paliza cambie su forma de ser.

-Supongo que el debe bastante fuerte gracias a los poderes de su fruta.

-No. El ya era bastante duro antes de comer esa fruta de mierda. Lo que sucede es que….-dijo Yoruichi tragando saliva con desagrado. –Existe el rumor de que hay personas que nacen con un poder superior al de los demás. Su fuerza y resistencia excede a la media humana al punto de que algunos les consideran inhumanos o monstruos ya que pueden resistir disparos y puñaladas sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Dada la existencia de los Kekkei Genkai, no es algo difícil de creer. Aunque parece que es un tema que te incomoda mucho-dijo Naruto tras ver como actuaba la pelimorada.

-Lo hace bastante, ya que Arashi no es el único posible caso que conozco. Pero me estoy desviando del tema. El punto es que me molesta que el cabeza dura de mi padre siga buscando que este vago haga algo útil con su vida, cuando yo si hecho me preocupado de hacer cosas productivas como dominar las técnicas Taijutsu que él ha desarrollado.

-Vimos un poco de tu poder hace un rato. Se ve que sabes cómo pelear.

-Gracias. Eso es justamente lo que mi padre no quiere ver. Aun considera que no soy apta para ir al campo de batalla. Me mando a una misión a Konoha cuando en realidad debería estar en el Reino del Agua. Si ese reino se une al Gobierno Mundial, el nuestro no tendrá otra opción que unírsele también.

-No suenas nada contenta con esa idea-dijo Linkle.

-¿Cómo lo haría? No sé si estarás enterado, pero ya la Marina ha desplazado un buen número de los ninja del Reino de Tierra a sus bases en el Grand Line. Hasta donde sabemos es para formar una nueva tropa de soldados especializados en las labores de infiltración y asesinato.

-¿Y no crees que la Marina ya debe tener uno de esos?-menciono la Uzumaki presente.

-Dudo que tenga la efectividad de los shinobi. Además solo imagina que clase de poder conseguirían ellos teniendo un grupo que combine los conocimientos de todas las naciones.

-Entiendo tu preocupación-dijo Naruto. -Si estuviera a la cabeza de esta isla, tendría toda mi atención en ese conflicto en Kiri. A decir verdad, también me ocuparía en hacer que el Reino de Fuego y Tierra cambien de parecer con sus alianzas.

-Exacto, pero no quiero ser tan optimista y prefiero solo centrarme en el sitio donde creo que puedo hacer un cambio. Si ayudo a los rebeldes en Kiri a tomar el control del reino, podre evitar la influencia del Gobierno Mundial en mi isla.

-No es un mal plan-dijo Rias. -Es algo arriesgado, pero es una buena forma de conseguir tu objetivo sin poner en riesgo a los que viven aquí.

-Sí. Debes tener mucho aprecio a tu gente y este estilo de vida para hacer algo que atente a los intereses del gobierno mundial-dijo Linkle.

-¿Eh? No lo hago por ellos. Es simplemente que detesto la idea de unirme a la Marina. Tolero un poco aceptar ordenes de mi padre, pero pensar en que tendré a más de cien personas con rangos superiores al mío me enferma por completo-dijo la pelimorada haciendo como si quisiera vomitar.

-Se nota-dijo Naruto con una gota en la sien. –En fin, ¿acaso nos estás comentando de todo este asunto porque quieres algo de ayuda?

-Por supuesto que no. No necesito de nadie para cumplir mi objetivo. Si tuve la intención de pedir "prestado" su barco para mi viaje, pero ni siquiera la espesa de niebla del Reino del Agua podría ocultar ese mastodonte que tienen. Optare por usar una embarcación más sutil para mi misión.

-Como gustes.

-No seas tan precipitada, hermana-dijo Arashi despertando con un largo bostezo. –Ambos sabemos que podrías derribar a un par de escuadrones ninja por tu cuenta, pero incluso tu tendrías problemas contra los espadachines que custodian Kiri.

-¡Eso es mentira!-reclamo la pelimorada. –Yo podría vencerles con una mano atada a la espalda.

-No se puede jugar con los espadachines de la niebla. Recuerda que ellos no son gente normal.

-Yo tampoco lo soy. No necesito de tu apoyo.

-¿Quién dijo que te lo ofrecía? Solo estaba pensando en que hay alguien que podría ayudarte con lo que quieres.

-No sé a quién tienes en mente, ni me interesa.

-No seas así, seguro que él disfrutaría meterse en ese campo de batalla-dijo Arashi con un bostezo.

-¿¡Acaso estas bromeando!?-dijo Yoruichi poniéndose pálida al entender de quien hablaba su hermano. -¿¡En serio quieres que libere a ese maniaco!?

-El paso de liberarlo esta demás. Lo que me gustaría es una mano para "exiliarlo" de Kumo. Si hablaras con él, podrías…

-¡¿E-está libre?! ¿¡Estás diciendo que ese sujeto esta libre!? ¡Esto lo tiene que saber nuestro padre-dijo la morena para luego salir del lugar a toda velocidad.

-Oh bueno. No puede decirse que no lo intente-dijo para volver a mostrarse adormilado.

-¿De qué va el asunto?-pregunto Naruto.

-Mmmmmm. Dime chico dragón. ¿Te gustaría un espadachín super fuerte para tu tripulación? Seguro que aun te falta gente para ese gigantesco barco tuyo.

-Ciertamente no me molestaría conseguir algunos miembros, pero creo que paso de tu ofrecimiento. Sé que los shinobi de esta aldea son muy leales a su aldea y no necesito a alguien que tenga problemas de lealtad.

-Buen punto. Sin embargo, ese no es problema para la persona que quiero presentarte. No forma parte de las fuerzas ninja de la aldea. A decir verdad, ni siquiera puede decirse que es parte de la aldea. Es solo un naufrago que llego a la isla hace unos años.

-Ok. ¿Cómo porque crees que estaría interesado en una persona como la que describes?

-Primero, es un sujeto muy aterrador que concuerda perfectamente con la imagen de tu barco. Segundo, me estarías haciendo un enorme favor alejándolo de mí, porque en serio me molesta. Y tercero, si no le prestas atención, te va a cortar en dos en este mismísimo instante-dijo Arashi antes de hacerse a un lado.

Naruto atendió rápidamente a la advertencia e hizo lo mismo que el otro rubio, evitando se esa forma al sujeto que cayó a centímetros de él con una la larga espada del tipo nodachi.

-Ja. Menos que lograste esquivarme. Hubiera odiado que nuestra batalla acabara tan rápido-dijo el autor del atentando.

-Yo hubiera preferido que ni siquiera comenzara, Kenpachi-dijo Arashi con fastidio. - Debí haber tapado esa cueva con una roca más grande.

El recién llegado era un joven del mismo rango de edad de Naruto. Tal vez algo mayor o menor, era algo difícil de determinar por el hecho de que era alguien bastante delgado y demacrado. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de todo tipo de cicatrices, lo que era más o menos evidente porque solo vestía con unos harapos blancos como los que usaban los prisioneros. Su cabello negro era corto puntiagudo y sus ojos verdes. Aunque su espada apenas si tenía filo por lo desgastada que estaba, el semblante que daba era de peligro.

-Es hora de que terminemos con lo que empezamos, pijamas. Demuéstrame cuál es tu fuerza-dijo Kenpachi.

-Lo siento. Eso de pelear hasta morir es muy agotador y ya viene siendo hora de mi siesta vespertina. Si no te molesta puedes tomar a este sujeto como mi sustituto-dijo Arashi señalando a Naruto.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo el mencionado.

-No tolerare actos de cobardía. Tú pelearas.

-No es cobardía, es solo un sano acto de auto-conservación. Además te aseguro que él es 10 veces más fuerte que yo.

-Como si fuera a creerme eso. Ese tiene cara de niño mimado y nunca debe haber tenido una pelea seria en su vida-dijo el pelinegro causando que varias venitas se marcaran en el rostro de Naruto.

-¿Y tú crees que yo si soy el caso? Mejor afina tu percepción.

-No tengo nada que afinar.

-¿Eso crees?

Entonces Kenpachi fue sorprendido por una bola de fuego que lo envolvió en llamas.

-¡Oh rayos!-dijo Naruto en su forma de dragón. -Quería asustarlo con un rugido, pero no pude controlar mi aliento.

-Equivocación o no, eso fue algo extremo, capitán-dijo Linkle.

-Lo sé. Debo controlarme.

-Ja ja ja ja ja. ¿Controlarte dices?-dijo una sombra en el fuego. –Ese solo fue tu instinto diciéndote que no podías acudir a las palabras para responder a las mías. Lo que parece bien porque no soy alguien a quien le guste hablar mucho-dijo Kenpachi saliendo del fuego con solo un par de quemaduras.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-exclamo Satsuki al ver como el pelinegro había salido de aquel ataque con tan pocas heridas. -¿¡Como pudo aguantar las llamas!? ¿Acaso es un usuario?

-¿Te refieres a que si comí una de esas frutas extrañas? Yo nunca haría tal cosa. Un hombre solo puede depender de la fuerza de sus brazos y la espada en sus manos. Sin embargo, me interesa probarme contigo, rojo-dijo Kenpachi viendo a Naruto. –Tú pareces un oponente interesante.

-Grrrr. Bien acepto tu reto-dijo Naruto. -Te demostrare que no soy ningún niño mimado.

-o-

Tras unos 30 minutos, Se pudo observar como un grupo de cuatro personas seguía a Yoruichi, quien se movía apresuradamente entre los árboles.

-¡Apresuren el paso! ¡Debemos encontrar al fugitivo cuanto antes!-dijo la pelimorada a sus seguidores.

La primera de ellos era Leone, quien no se mostraba tan incómoda como los otros que le acompañaban. La segunda era Samui, una rubia de piel blanca, mirada fría y pronunciados "atributos". La tercera era Karui, una chica de tez oscura y cabello rojizo, quien se veía bastante iracunda. Y el cuarto era Omoi, un chico de piel oscura y cabello blanco, que tenía una piruleta en la boca y se veía muy preocupado.

-Podríamos ir más rápido si supiéramos a quien buscamos-dijo Leone. –Apareciste de repente en los cuarteles y nos pediste que te siguiéramos inmediatamente, pero no nos has dicho el motivo.

-Fue porque actué sin pensar. Instintivamente acudí a ustedes por ser parte de la guardia de Kumo, pero luego se me ocurrió que si podía lidiar con el objetivo yo sola, ganaría puntos con mi padre.

-¿¡Entonces para que vinimos!?-reclamo Karui.

-Ustedes serán los testigos de mi hazaña.

-Eso es no nada cool-dijo Samui.

-Pero ya en serio. ¿A quién estas buscando?-dijo Leone.

-A Kenpachi. ¿De qué otra persona me preocuparía?

Con esto el grupo de Yoruichi se detuvo de golpe.

-Esto. ¿N-no hablaras en serio?-dijo Leone evidentemente asustada. ¿¡Hablas de ese Kenpachi!?

-No es como si hubiera otro.

-¡Sería el fin de la isla si hubiera otro como él! No. ¡Sería el fin de todo el mundo!-dijo Omoi mostrándose todo paranoico. –El pudo diezmar a toda la guardia interna de Kumo usando solo una espada oxidada. Fue necesaria de la intervención de Ay y sus guardaespaldas para ponerlo en custodia.

-Pues de alguna forma escapo de su celda.

-¿P-pero cómo? Pensaba que ese sujeto estaba encerrado en los cuarteles generales de Kumo-dijo Karui igual de asustada.

-Eso fue solo temporal. Solo se le tenía allí porque mi padre quería convencerlo de unirse al reino. Luego de matara a un par de guardias, se considero que era más seguro mantenerlo en la Zanja hasta conseguir una forma de controlarlo. Los Genjutsu de la aldea no sirven muy bien con él.

-¿La Zanja? ¿Ese bloque de celdas que está en el fondo de la grieta más oscura del Reino del Rayo?

-Esa misma. Es algo preocupante que haya logrado salir de allí. Especialmente porque Kinkaku y Ginkaku también están allí.

-Un momento, ¿no creerás qué?-dijo Samui.

-Definitivamente tenemos un fuerte falla de seguridad-dijo Yoruichi apretándose las sienes al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-Yo me encargo de dar la alarma a los demás. Ustedes vean si pueden con Kenpachi-dijo Leone para transformarse en su forma animal y correr a toda velocidad de vuelta a la capital.

-Esto es malo. Esto es muy malo-dijo Omoi. – Si todos esos reclusos pudieron salir de la Zanja, eso quiere decir que la seguridad de Kumo es muy baja y no hay nada que evite que otros reinos invadan la isla-dijo el peliblanco para luego ser golpeado por Karui.

-¡Dejar de ser tan ridículo y no exageres las cosas!-dijo la pelirroja. -Es cierto que Kenpachi es un oponente temible, pero ahora tenemos a Yoruichi con sus poderes y no hay forma de que el pueda vencerla.

-Tienes razón. No es como si Zaraki se hubiera vuelto más fuerte luego de su estadía en la Zanja. A menos que allí hubiera logrado acceder su poder escondido o hubiera hecho un trato con el infierno y ahora tenga a su servicio un escuadrón de criaturas demoníacas…..-dijo para recibir otro golpe.

-¡Ya cállate!-le reclamo Karui.

Con esto el grupo siguió su avance. Atraídos por una columna de humo y un brillante naranja que provenía de una mar de llamas que empezaba a consumir el bosque. Cuando llegaron al origen del evento, se encontraron con una escena que helo por completo a los shinobi de Kumo.

Se trataba de un Kenpachi que reía maniaticamente con su espada en mano, mientras montaba en el lomo de un dragón carmesí que exhalaba una amplia hilera de fuego que aniquilaba todo a su alrededor.

Tanto Omoi como Karui pusieron pies en polvorosas sin decir ninguna palabra. Samui al menos tuvo la decencia de decir que iría por usuarios de Suiton para apagar el incendio, pero fue claro para Yoruichi que ella estaba igual de asustada que sus compañeros. Luego la pelimorada fijo su atención en el grupo de personas que se escudaba detrás de una roca cercana al escenario de la pelea.

-¿Ahora comprenden porque nunca comparto mis ideas?-dijo Arashi riendo nerviosamente a Rias y sus amigas. –Estas tienden a ser muy malas.

-¡No tienes que mencionarlo! ¡La situación deja eso muy en claro!-dijo la Uzumaki poniendo otro sello a la roca que les protegía para mejorar su resistencia.

Con Naruto y Kenpachi las cosas eran bastante intensas. El rubio volvió a su forma humana para deshacer el agarre de su oponente y aunque sabía que eso le dejaba desprotegido, no iba a permitir que hicieran de él una burla.

Kenpachi no perdió la oportunidad para asestar una estocada sobre el rubio, que quedo justo debajo de él. Sin embargo, solo alcanzo perforar un tronco.

Ya el pelinegro estaba harto de dicho truco, pues Naruto ya lo había usado unas diez veces para escapar de los mortales tajos que su oponente intentaba propinarle.

La distracción permitió a Naruto rodear al espadachín con tres clones, que junto a su persona, usaron sus kunai para apuñalar a su adversario en la espalda.

Las cuchillas no hicieron un daño muy significante, ya que a pesar de la famélica apariencia del espadachín, este tenía un cuerpo constituido por puro musculo y eso complico el avance de los pequeños cuchillos.

Naruto no tuvo la misma suerte cuando Kenpachi se giro y lo golpeo a él y sus replicas con un espadazo. Los **Kagebushin** se volvieron humo y su creador quedo con un severo corte en el estomago.

No era primera vez en el transcurso de la batalla que Naruto terminaba con una herida profunda, como tampoco era la primera ocasión en la que su oponente emprendía una despiadada carga contra él para rematarlo.

El Namikaze volvió a tomar su forma de dragón y uso sus cuernos para interceptar el arma de Kenpachi. Sin embargo, el espadachín evito golpear de frente y realizo un corte horizontal contra todo el costado derecho de su oponente.

Las gruesas escamas de su transformación ayudaron a Naruto a resistir el ataque y minimizar el corte hecho. Además esa forma también le proveía de una curación acelerada, por lo que el joven pudo curar la herida que recibió con anterioridad.

No obstante, no todo eran buenas noticias para Naruto. El ya se encontraba agotado. En los últimos treinta minutos había usado múltiples jutsu y la regeneración también consumía mucha de su energía.

Si quería ganarle a su oponente, debía derribarlo cuanto antes. El problema para eso era que sus dos transformaciones resultaban ineficientes.

La forma de dragón era demasiado lenta y aunque podía usar el aliento de fuego, no es como si Kenpachi fuera a quedarse parado a recibirlo.

Atacar con su forma humana era medio suicida y como no contaba con el poder ofensivo necesario para crearle daño real a su oponente, por lo que era la peor opción posible.

Entonces Naruto decidió ir por una tercera opción. No la habría probado como se debía, pero al menos le pondría en la posición que requería.

Redujo su tamaño hasta solo tener unos 2, 2 metros de altura y se puso erguido en señal de que tomaría una posición más "humana". Su piel perdió grosor y su mandíbula se retrajo un poco. Sus patas delanteras volvieron a ser manos, conservando las garras y púas que tenían las primeras. Su cabello rubio y puntiagudo regreso y envolvió sus cuernos. Las prendas que portaba se adaptaron a la morfología híbrida que había adquirido, permitiendo que sus alas y cola tuvieran la libertad que requerían.

-¿Ahora qué truco te traes?-dijo Kenpachi.

-Pues esta es la primera vez que tomo la forma híbrida así que no se qué tipo de cosas puedo hacer-dijo Naruto viendo su actual cuerpo. –Supongo que esta son a prueba de fuego-dijo viendo sus manos. Luego exhalo una ligera flama que encendió sus garras en un fuego que se torno de color azul. –Nada mal. Llamare a esta técnica **Burning Claws** (Garras Abrasadoras).

Sin decir otra cosa, el híbrido dragón se lanzo sobre Kenpachi y se le propino un zarpazo con sus extremidades en llamas.

Aquella forma resulto más rápida que las anteriores, por lo que el espadachín solo pudo defenderse interceptando el golpe con su arma.

Una fugaz explosión azul envolvió al pelinegro, siendo su origen las garras de Naruto. Este fue un estallido liviano como el provocado por un kunai explosivo, por lo que el Namikaze considero que no debía confiarse y mantener sus sentidos atentos.

Esto fue más que propio porque la nodachi de Kenpachi se extendió hacia su pecho con una velocidad mortífera. Un latigazo de su espinada cola, pudo desviar el golpe lo suficiente como para solo recibir la puñalada en el hombro izquierdo, la cual como él esperaba, no pudo ser detenida por su piel hibrida.

Kenpachi salió de la nube de humo de la explosión y empujo su arma a través de Naruto, a fin de causar más daño.

El rubio le prestó poca atención a ello y se enfilo para dirigir la garra de su brazo no herido contra su oponente. El zarpazo no pudo ser atinado, pues el pelinegro tomo la muñeca del brazo y la sostuvo firmemente.

Luego Kenpachi arranco su espada del hombro de Naruto y apunto contra el cuello de este, con el fin de rebanarlo.

El rubio pudo leer el movimiento y movió su cabeza para interceptar el arma con sus cuernos, que conservaban su gran dureza.

Levemente desconcertado por el rebote de su arma y por la cercanía que tenía debido al agarre que aun tenía con su oponente, Kenpachi no tuvo escapatoria ante el flujo de llamas que luego Naruto le escupió.

No conforme el híbrido dragón hizo uso de su cola para tomar Kenpachi y luego estrellarlo contra la roca donde sus acompañantes se ocultaban. Cosa por la que ellos tuvieron que abandonar el lugar.

- **Burning Claws: Explosive Trident** (Garras Abrasadoras: Tridente Explosivo)-dijo Naruto ante de golpear a Kenpachi con su mano en llamas, lo que causo que tanto el pedrusco como Kenpachi fueran consumidos por una severa explosión azul.

-Wow. No me equivocaba con mis apreciaciones. Su capitán sí que es fuerte-dijo Arashi.

-Es correcto. Y cada vez nos sorprende más-dijo Rias.

-¿Acaso nosotros también podemos conseguir un poder así?-dijo Satsuki.

-Si estudiamos muy bien nuestras frutas de diablo, es muy probable.

-No, no, no. Esto es completamente ridículo-dijo Yoruichi interviniendo en la escena.-¿Cómo es que ese rubio logro vencer a Kenpachi sin recibir ayuda?

-Con muchas agallas. Naruto estuvo a punto de perder el cuello un sin número de veces, pero igual siguió atacando a Kenpachi y buscando su punto débil-dijo Arashi. - Es una pena que te perdieras la mayor parte de la pelea.

-En realidad tuviste suerte. No estoy acostumbrada esa técnica que llaman **Kawarimi no Jutsu** y pensé que habían matado a Naruto en más de una ocasión-dijo Linkle.

-¿Saben? Agradecería una mano-dijo Naruto saliendo del humo creado por su ataque, ya en su forma humana. No tenia ninguna herida seria, pero igual se veía muy lastimado.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Rias antes de ir a socorrerlo.

-Tengo que admitirlo. Si ese sujeto no hubiera tenido tantos tornillos sueltos, hubiera sido un gran aliado-dijo Naruto suspirando por el cansancio. –Es una pena que tuviera que matarlo.

-Esto…. No sé como decírtelo, pero él sigue bastante vivo-dijo Arashi señalando al cuerpo en llamas que empezó a moverse hacia el grupo.

-¡No inventes!-dijo el Namikaze con la mandíbula caída.

-Jajajaja. Tú sí que me has sorprendido, chico dragón. Tú mereces que sienta curiosidad por tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?

-Naruto Namikaze.

-Bien. El mío es Kenpachi de la isla Zaraki. Es un gusto saber que hay oponentes fuertes como tu-dijo antes de colapsar en el suelo. Esta vez de forma definitiva.

-¡Esto todo! Mi padre tendrá que comprender que es necesario que elimine a este monstruo inmediatamente-dijo Yoruichi cargado uno de sus puños con electricidad.

-¡Espera!-dijo Naruto deteniéndola. –Pensándolo bien. Este sujeto me cae bien tal como es. El se unirá a mi tripulación-dijo el capitán haciendo que sus compañeras se pusieran completamente pálidas.

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamaron ellas antes de desmayarse.

-x-x-x-

Y luego de una largo rato aquí dejo este capítulo completo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Seguramente pensaran que le he quitado la gracia a Kenpachi haciéndolo joven como al resto de la tripulación, pero considero que así cuajaba mejor en la banda. Si planeo añadir algunos miembros de mayor edad, pero siento que es más sencillo si todos tienen edades similares dado que el capitán es alguien joven. Aunque se supone que este puede influir en cualquiera, independientemente de quien sea, no creo que el Kenpachi original aceptara órdenes.

Sobre el tema de los humanos "más fuertes" solo es una características que invente para explicar esos casos especiales que ha mostrado One Piece como Kurohige y Zoro, quienes no tienen ascendencias no-humanas como Shirohige y Big Mom, pero igual tienen resistencias sobrehumanas. Es cierto que lo de Zoro es por su gran fuerza de voluntad, pero hay que reconocer que esta debe tener un límite.

Naruto no tiene tal cosa, porque me pareció que el merecía otro rasgo que para fines prácticos resulta más llamativo en One Piece. De todas formas el cuenta características elevadas gracias a su fruta.

Ahora procedo con los datos de los que les hable al principio. Pueden considerarse spoilers, así que están advertidos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para el diseño de la banda tome como referencia múltiples grupos que representaran a los pecados capitales, tales como los de Nanatsu no Tanzai, los siete grandes señores demonios de Digimon, etc. Es por esto que los demonios que han mencionado no coinciden directamente con los de la banda. Están mezclados, así como lo están los animales que los representan.

La conformación de los pecados quedaría así.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** (Dragón) (Satan de la Ira)

 **Rias Gremory** (Murciélago) (Lilith de la Lujuria)

 **Satsuki Uchiha** (Serpiente) (Levitan de la Envidia)

 **Yoruichi Shihoin** (León) (Lucifer del Orgullo)

 **Arashi** (Oso) (Belphegor de la Pereza)

 **Reiju Vinsmoke** (Zorro) (Mammon de la Avaricia)

 **Akane** (Cuervo) (Beelzebub de la Gula)

Normalmente se dice que el Orgullo es el peor pecado y por lo tanto Lucifer seria el líder, pero en esta historia tal cosa no se aplica. El liderazgo del grupo está asignado por un factor que luego se mencionara.

No hay mucho que decir de la fruta de Naruto. El dragón tiene la cualidad de representar muchas cosas.

Si bien el animal ideal para Lujuria seria la serpiente o la pantera, ninguno me ofrecía lo que realmente quería para la forma hibrida de Rias. La cabra ni siquiera viene al tema.

Satsuki tenía que llevarse a la serpiente y Yoruichi la transformación felina. Allí no hay nada que discutir.

Estaba debatiendo en si usar a un OC como Arashi o no. Mi otras opciones era Shikamaru Nara y Gintoki (Gintama) como representantes de la pereza, pero como tengo previsto que este pecado tenga un estilo completamente sin armas, ninguno era buena opción. No puedo quitarle a Gintoki su espada y Shikamaru tiene habilidades físicas demasiado regulares como para ser el representante del oso.

Además quería alguien resultara una piedra en el zapato para Yoruichi y que tuviera una relación tensa con ella, sin que esta tuviera que ser del tipo romántico. Un hermano era la solución, pero Yushiro no me convencía, ya que el no contaba con la personalidad necesaria.

Por cierto, comento que la apariencia de Arashi es más o menos la de Hayama Akira de Shougeki no Souma, con las diferencias que describí en el capitulo anterior.

Con el zorro la situación es un tanto graciosa. No hay ningún problema con el animal representante, pero puedo decirles que era un puesto que perfectamente podía ser adquirido por Nami. El detalle como ya mencione, es que no quiero tocar a los miembros de los Mugiwara.

El tema animal para Gula es discutible, pero creo que es lo mejor. Admitamos que no hay un diseño aceptable para personaje un femenino con la fruta del cerdo o la mosca. Además no había mucha gracias haciéndolo un varón, cuando la mayoría de los personajes de One Piece y los protagonistas de Shounen son de mucho apetito.

Y eso todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews:

 **Bladetri** : Gracias

 **SEOR BLACK** : qué bueno que te gusto.

 **OTAKUFire** : Al principio dude por el detalle de la edad, pero luego de que vi una imagen de él joven lo reconsidere. Con Ikki no lo creo, pero con Yashiru….. Tu pronto veras.

 **xion sd:** Gracias. Lamento que me haya tardado tanto. Había cosas que no tenia definido.

 **Skull Flame: -** No me gusta mucho Akame ga Kill, pero no puedo ignorar la gran compatibilidad que tiene con One Piece. Aun no puedo decir que cosas hare para que algunos Teigu aparezcan, pero te daré una pista sobre un personaje que aparecerá. "Akainu gana avasallantemente su batalla".

-Orochimaru tendrá papel en el segundo arco de esta historia. Como ya se supondrás, el barco de Naruto está todo lo que el quiere. Específicamente estará interesado en una de sus integrantes.

-No puedo decir nada sobre otros personajes de Akame ga Kill. Primero Naruto tendría que llegar al Grand Line.

-De acuerdo al medio, los dragones representan diferentes cosas. Yo siento que al final representan todos los pecados. Mas explicaciones en el capitulo.

-Ese cambio con los demonios no solo se dio porque me guio con los siete grandes demonios de Digimon, sino que preferí cambiar a Amon por Satan para que este no se viera tan bajo frente a Lucifer.

-Sí. Lo de Kuroichi fue error. Originalmente ella y Arashi serian OC gemelos de Yoruichi, pero descarte esa idea al final para no complicar las cosas. Por eso en esa lista, ella se reflejo.

-Finalizo con unas grandes gracias por el apoyo.

 **Zafir09** : Que bueno que te gusto lo del capítulo. En el capitulo encontraras la respuesta a tus primeras preguntas. Sobre lo de Yasaka, es demasiado pronto como para algo así. No se descarta que haya usuarios de Chakra en el Grand Line.

 **SumonerDante:** lamento si corte algunas sorpresas, pero era también para evitar presiones en cuanto a la identidad de los miembros principales de la banda de Naruto. Ya verás como aparecerá Yashiru. No falta mucho para ella.

 **soulalbarn18000:** Gracias. Aquí tienes este nuevo capitulo **.**

-x-x-x-

 **Los 7 Pecados del Mar**

No me pertenece Naruto, One Piece ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 6**

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que Naruto y su banda partieron del Reino del Rayo y pusieron rumbo hacia cual fuera el lugar que el Demonic Tragedy tuviera la real gana de ir.

Sorprendentemente no había habido mayor conflicto por la intervención del rubio en la captura del espadachín. La razón era sencilla. Para poder llevarse a Kenpachi tenían como condición asistir en una misión encomendada por Ay.

-Esto, hermana. ¿No será que podrías liberarme? Este lugar no es particularmente cómodo para dormir-dijo un Arashi atado a un mástil del Demonic Tragedy.

-¡Ni hablar! No te escaparas de esta misión-le regaño Yoruichi.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga? No es como si pudiera regresar nadando.

-Igual tomare mis precauciones. Ahora sé un buen chico y no hagas ningún alboroto.

-Ya que… ZZZZZZZZZ

-¡No te dije que te quedaras dormido!-reclamo la joven al ver al moreno caer rendido. -¡Urgh!-no queriendo sufrir más molestias, Yoruichi partió a los aposentos del capitán del barco, en donde se encontraba el mencionado junto a sus amigas más cercanas.

-Que alguien me recuerde. ¿Esta cosa estaba encendida así?-se pregunto Naruto viendo la esfera de cristal que adornaba el centro de su recamara.

El orbe mostraba borrones de luz multicolor que recorrían su superficie de forma irregular. En total se podían ver cinco luces, lo que dejaba particularmente intrigado al rubio.

-No que yo lo sepa-dijo Rias.

-¿Tendrá algún significado?-pregunto Satsuki.

-Seguro que tendrá que ver con los recientes "invitados"-dijo el rubio viendo a la morena entrar.

-Disculpa mi presencia, "capitán"-dijo Yoruichi con sarcasmo. –Deberías sentirte agradecido por ser parte de esta misión que me fue confiada.

-Bien, no es como si tu padre nos hubiera dado muchas opciones-dijo Naruto, recordando como Ay había dicho que haría la vista gorda sobre su aparente posición como piratas si llevaba a un grupo de su ninja a Kiri. Al final decidió seguir la propuesta de su hija.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no las da. Es sorprendente como lo convenciste de que te dejara la custodia de Kenpachi. Si no fuera por tu demostración de poder, el no hubiera dudado en ejecutar a ese sujeto en ese instante.

-Me alegra que hayamos recibido su condescendencia-dijo sarcásticamente el rubio. –Aun que bueno. De todas formas parece que nuestro camino se cruzaría.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No has notado el rumbo que lleva nuestro navegante?

-No. ¿Hay alguna razón?-dijo la pelimorada ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

-¡Yoruichi!-dijo Leone entrando abruptamente a la habitación y lanzándose a los brazos de la pelimorada. -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-dijo la rubia temblando como un gato asustado, lo que era muy fácil de ver por la cola y orejas que ostentaba en ese momento.

-¿¡Que sucede!? ¿Es una trampa? ¿Tienen aliados escondidos?

-Esto es… ¡Esto es un barco embrujado!-dijo la rubia casi que llorando.

Tras eso, Yoruichi dejo caer a su compañera al suelo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿¡Acaso eres estúpida!?-reclamo la pelimorada. -¡Los barcos embrujados no existen!

-¡No es cierto! ¡El timón y las velas se están dirigiendo completamente solos!

-Supongo que si no hay nadie que los mueva, puede dar esa impresión-dijo Yoruichi viendo a Naruto y compañía como si fueran culpables.

-¡Si hay alguien dirigiéndolo! ¡O más bien algo!-reafirmo Leone. –Cuando intente tocar el timón sentí como una fría mano se poso sobre mi hombro.

-Aun así es ridículo. Te recuerdo que somos ninja. No es difícil hacer un elaborado engaño.

-Temo decirte que ella no esta tan equivocada, Yoruichi-dijo Naruto. –No hay manera de no admitir que este barco esta embrujado o algo por el estilo.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿En serio me creen tan tonta?-dijo la pelimorada molesta.

-Lo creas o no, el barco hace lo que se le da la gana. Originalmente solo teníamos un barco pesquero y el fue destruido por el que estamos usando, lo que fue particularmente extraño porque no había nadie dentro y los cañones estaban inoperativos.

-Luego nos llevo a Lvneel a pesar de que no queríamos ir deliberadamente a ese lugar-dijo Satsuki. -Allí el barco se movió alrededor de la isla por cuenta propia y no quiso zarpar a pesar de que le habíamos hecho las reparaciones que necesitaba.

-Es extraño, pero me da la impresión de que se mueve según los miembros que lo ocupen-comento Rias. –Luego de lo que dijo Arashi sobre nuestras frutas, he llegado a esa teoría.

-¿A qué te refieres Rias?

-Quiero decir, hay sellos que se activan por la presencia de personas.

-¡Aun así es ridículo!-dijo Yoruichi golpeando fuertemente el pedestal de la habitación.

Instantes después el orbe se prendió en un intenso color naranja que casi cegó a los presentes.

-¡ **Demon Orb Cargado**!-se escucho de una voz femenina un tanto infantil, pero al mismo tiempo un poco profunda. **– ¡Leo Roar Activado**!-dijo con gran entusiasmo.

Debido a su posición, Naruto y compañía no pudieron visualizar el espectáculo que se dio en el exterior. Sin embargo si pudieron sentir el estruendo que siguió al rugido que surgió del barco.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos ha sido eso!?-dijo Satsuki.

-Mis oídos-dijo Rias algo mareada.

-Yo de repente no me siento muy bien-dijo Yoruichi tambaleándose y siendo sujetada por Leone.

-¿¡Que sucede Yoruichi!?-dijo Leone, extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

-Debemos salir a ver qué paso-dijo Naruto.

La escena que pudieron ver los jóvenes era un tanto desconcertante. El barco se había detenido y ahora estaba rodeado de un círculo de llamas eléctricas, que de alguna forma aun estaban quemándose sobre el agua.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Linkle subiendo a la cubierta junto con Yushiro. -¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Estamos bajo ataque!?

-No. El barco acaba de hacer algo extraño-dijo Satsuki.

-¿¡Que quieren decir!?-dijo el joven igual de alterado.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Leone

-Arashi di qué demonios acaba de pasar. ¿Qué son esa llamas?-dijo la pelimorada a su hermano.

-Zzzzzzzzzz.

-¡Sera un…..!-reclamo la chica a verle dormido. Quiso darle un buen golpe, pero su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien y se veía muy agotada.

-¿Te sucede algo hermana?-pregunto Yushiro preocupado.

-De repente me siento muy débil. Es como si mi fuerza hubiera sido extraída-dijo la chica con mala cara.

 **-Lamento ese inconveniente. Estaba tan emocionada por poner en acción el Demon Orb que se me ha ido la mano. El consume la resistencia de su usuario y por eso Lucifer ha quedado así** -dijo una niña que estaba sentada encima de una baranda del barco.

La chica en cuestión era por demás extraña. Su edad aparente no podía pasar de los doce ya que no se veía ni muy desarrollada, pero tampoco muy aniñada. Su cabello verde claro era ondulado y largo, tanto que debía darle por las rodillas. Su blanca e inmaculada piel no debía engañar a nadie. Unos ojos rojos y un par de alas de murciélago como orejas hacían que la chica perdiera toda aura angelical que pudiera dar su inocencia inicial. Ella vestía con un largo y delicado vestido negro, decorado con patrones morados y naranjas. Un lazo rojo en su cuello terminaba el atuendo que definitivamente no era propio del mar.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Naruto.

 **-Mi nombre es Nevis. Un gusto conocerlos** -dijo la chica sonriendo y agitando sus pies descalzos.

-o-

- **Estoy sorprendida, Naruto. Por tu comportamiento, pensé que me atacarías apenas apareciera** -dijo Nevis.

-No tienes un olor definido y tus últimas acciones son las propias de un fantasma. Tuve la impresión de que terminaría en el agua si me lanzaba sobre ti-dijo Naruto, quien estaba junto a los demás tomando un refrigerio en el comedor. No solo porque era hora del almuerzo, sino para que Yoruichi se recuperara por su repentino desmayo.

 **-Eso fue bastante acertado.**

-¿Entonces que eres?-pregunto Satsuki.

 **-Dicho así es una pregunta grosera, pero es natural que se intriguen por mi existencia. Yo soy una….** -dijo la chica poniéndose pensativa, para luego ver a todos lados como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo, cosa que causo que los presentes le vieran con duda. **–¡Ya me acorde! Soy lo que podrían llamar una Klabautermann** -explico la peliverde.

-¿¡Una Klabautermann!?-dijo Linkle con sorpresa.

-¿Tu sabes sobre el tema?-pregunto Naruto.

-SI. Klabautermann es el nombre que los marineros le dan a unos duendecillos o espíritus que supuestamente habitan las embarcaciones. Su función no es clara. A veces se dedican a jugar bromas o hacer de guardianes sus hogares. Supuestamente son una legenda.

 **-Pues la verdad es que no lo somos. Sin embargo, son muy pocos los que consiguen hacer una manifestación como la mía. Puedes contarlas con los dedos de una mano** -dijo Nevis.

-¿Por qué?

 **-Los Klabautermann nacen por dos razones. La primera es por el esfuerzo y alma que pone un carpintero al momento de construir un barco. La segunda es el aprecio que le pone una tripulación a su embarcación. Esta no siempre es efectiva, pues son pocos los que ven un barco como algo más que un trozo de madera flotante.**

-Es imposible considerar a esta embarcación como tal cosa-dijo Naruto. -Especialmente cuando intento matarnos-añadió el chico.

 **-Lamento ese susto-** dijo Nevis riendo. – **Pero no podía permitir que me reemplazaran con un barco de segunda-** dijo ahora con una cara siniestra **.**

-¿Insinúas que nos estabas buscando?-pregunto Rias.

 **-Por supuesto. Ustedes son los únicos que tienen permitido usar este barco.**

-No entiendo.

 **-Ustedes son los actuales Siete Grandes Demonios. Esa es la razón.**

-¿Los que?-dijeron Naruto, Satsuki y Rias, mientras Yoruichi y los demás prestaban mucha atención a la conversación.

 **-Es la forma que usaba para describir a los usuarios de las sietes Frutas Sin.**

-¿Frutas Sin? ¿Acaso se refiere a las frutas del diablo?-dijo Linkle.

 **-Como tal si, pero me refiero a un grupo muy especial de frutas del diablo que es superior al de las demás.**

-¿Eh?

- **Paramecia. Zoan. Logia. Esos son las categorías que ha usado para dividir a cada una de las frutas, aun en realidad no hay mucha diferencia al origen de cada una** -dijo Nevis viendo fijamente a los presentes. **-¿Son de los que creen que las frutas del diablo contienen demonios? Si ese es el caso, déjenme decirles que tienen toda la razón. Cada fruta contiene el alma de un demonio que está condenado a vagar por la tierra de forma eterna. Su camino al inframundo está restringido y no pueden interactuar con los vivos de forma directa, así que no tiene otra opción que poseer las frutas para manifestar su rabia y maldad, contribuyendo de esa forma a que el mundo sea un lugar más acto para ellos.**

-Como que ya entiendo porque la gente le teme tanto a los usuarios.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, por favor dame una explicación lógica de porque los usuarios de fruta del diablo son débiles al agua de mar-dijo Naruto.

 **-Oh esa es una pregunta fuerte. Dudo que encuentres a alguien que te la responda** -bromeo Nevis. – **No obstante, me alegra decirte que yo si tengo una respuesta. Como sabrán todos los mares del mundo están unidos por lo que no resultan que todos contengan una parte del agua del Jardín del Edén.**

-¿El qué?

 **-Es la isla de donde se dice que nació la vida. Las aguas que allí nacen son sagradas, por lo que estas resultan mortíferas para los demonios. Como ustedes son solo usuarios de su poder no sufren de una muerte dolora, pero si ven mermadas sus fuerzas.**

-¿Ósea que debemos evitar el agua?-pregunto Satsuki.

 **-Solo en grandes cantidades. Es allí cuando se empieza a manifestar sus propiedades dañinas.**

-¿Y sabes dónde está es fuente?

- **Ni idea. ¿No crees que si la tripulación de este barco lo hubiera sabido, la hubiera intentado destruir? De todos los usuarios de fruta, es la que más se ve más perjudicada por ese hecho. No porque le haga más daño, sino porque evita que alcancen las tierras que reinan.**

-En fin. ¿Puedes continuar con el tema de la frutas Sin?-dijo Arashi.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-reclamo Yoruichi. –De hecho, ¿cómo rayos te liberaste?

-Tengo mis trucos y me pego la curiosidad con esta charla que llevan.

-Si serás….

 **-Interesante. Es bueno que este Belphegor tenga un gatillo más útil que el de la última vez** -dijo Nevis.

-¿Belphegor?

- **Como explique cada fruta tiene un demonio en su interior. En su gran mayoría son de seres bajo nivel que solo han adquirido un poder definido por su interacción con los humanos y su entorno. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño grupo de demonios que tienen un gran poder de forma independiente. Lucifer, Leviatán, Satán, Belphegor, Mammon, Beelzebub y Lilith. Esos son los** **Siete Grandes Demonios y los responsables tras sus frutas del diablo.**

-¡Glup! **-** fue el trago de preocupación que hicieron algunos usuarios presentes.

 **-¿Por qué esas caras? No tienen que mortificarse por ser los elegidos para portar ese poder**. **Los Siete Grandes Demonios son bastantes quisquillosos con quienes consumen sus frutas. Debido a su poder no tienen el mismo tiempo de maduración que el de las normales, ellos no pueden permitir que cualquiera las tenga. Solo aparecen frente a quien pueda expresar al máximo el pecado que representa cada uno de los.**

-¿Pecado? ¿¡Que tratas de insinuar con ello!? –reclamo Rias.

 **-No te hagas la inocente, Lilith. Tú que eres la representante de la lujuria, no puedes evitar imaginarte como debe ser disfrutar los placeres de la carne con quienes tienen tu interés.**

-¡Eso no es cierto!-reclamo pelirroja, para luego notar la mirada acusatoria de Naruto y Satsuki. -¿¡Que les pasa a ustedes!?

-Rias, aunque no me quejo de ser vista, tengo que confesar que no me siento muy cómoda cuando nos cambiamos juntas-dijo Satsuki.

-Últimamente he tenido la impresión de que soy vigilado cuando duermo. Disculpa Rias, pero solo puedo verte a ti como culpable-dijo Naruto.

-¡Eso es mentira!-reclamo Rias. -¡Es cierto que he tratado de verte cuando te bañas, pero yo duermo en mi habitación!

-¡Eso confirma por completo lo que dice Nevis!-reclamo el rubio.

- **Tranquilos. No deben hacer mucho alboroto por el asunto. He sido yo quien les observaba. Aunque deben tomar en cuenta que no es como si los humanos no estuvieran predispuestos para pecar. Además, son piratas. Ustedes literalmente viven para romper las reglas** -dijo la peliverde.

-Eso es imposible de refutar.

-Habla por ti. Yo definitivamente no estoy incluida en ese asunto-dijo Yoruichi.

- **Por favor, Lucifer. No es necesario que hagas otra de tus escenas. En unos cuantos cientos de años, tú volverás a tomar el liderato del fruto** -dijo Nevis ganando la atención de la pelimorada. – **O al menos debería ser así.**

-¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-Los Siete Grandes Demonios siempre tuvieron problemas de liderato. Por eso decidieron que aquel que tuviera el poder sobre la Ryu Ryu no Mi seria el líder de la banda. Cada vez que el grupo se disuelve por completo la Ryu Ryu no Mi es tomada por otro demonio y el anterior líder tiene que usar su animal por defecto. Si Satán no fuera el líder en esta ocasión, tendría de representante al toro.**

-¿Por qué el dragón es el animal represéntate del líder?-pregunto Naruto.

- **No sé que tanto sabrán de los dragones, pero ellos son definitivamente los que mejor podían representar a los pecados de cada gran demonio. Son más orgullosos que cualquier criatura. Su apetito puede resultar insaciable y su furia desmedida. Suelen ansiar las cosas que poseen los demás y una vez que las tienen no las comparten con nadie. No les gusta esforzarse por nada fuera de su interés. Y finalmente, puedo decirles que los dragones son bastante calenturientos. Eso me quedo claro del último usuario de la Ryu Ryu no Mi** -dijo Nevis riendo. **–Fue un portador de Lilith y se hacía llamar el Oppai Dragon.**

-¿¡Oppai Dragon!?-dijeron todos con desconcierto.

 **-Debieron ver la bandera de ese entonces. Los que nos atacaban se reían tanto, que no veían venir su muerte hasta que su barco se hundía**.

-Asumo entonces que tú fuiste una miembro de la banda dueña de este barco, ¿no es así?-dijo Satsuki.

 **-Es correcto. He estado presente en las ultimas 6 generaciones de los Siete Grandes Demonios.**

-Eso suena como mucho tiempo.

 **-Más o menos. Ya han pasado uno 4 mil años desde mi nacimiento.**

-¿¡4 mil años!?-dijeron todos con desconcierto.

-Entonces eres una completa anciana-dijo Naruto para entonces recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

- **No digas cosas tan crueles, Satan** -dijo la autora del golpe con los cachetes inflados. – **Aun me siento muy joven.**

-Aun así. Es imposible que un barco resistiera todo ese tiempo-comento Yushiro. –La madera se descompondría.

- **El armazón del barco está hecho de una madera especial que sea petrificado y por lo tanto sea vuelto más fuerte que el acero. A lo largo del tiempo se ha necesitado que el resto de la estructura sea cambiado, pero en cuanto el armazón del barco se mantenga intacto y tenga a los Siete Grandes Demonios como tripulación, este seguiré con vida.**

-Has estado refiriéndote a nosotros con unos nombres extraños. ¿Exactamente cuál es el mío?-pregunto Satsuki.

 **-Leviatán de la Envidia.**

-¿Envidia?-dijo la pelinegra extrañada.

-Coincido con esa descripción-comento Rias.

 **-No es explícitamente necesario que lleven estos epítetos, pero necesitan tenerlos presentes-** dijo Nevis viendo a Naruto. – **Tú eres Satán de la Ira** -luego paso a Rias. – **Tú eres Lilith de la Lujuria** -entonces siguió con Arashi y Yoruichi. **–Y ustedes son Belphegor de la Pereza y Lucifer del Orgullo.**

-Tsk-dijo la pelimorada con molestia.

-Eso quiere decir que faltan dos-dijo Linkle contando a solo cinco de los demonios que relataba Nevis.

 **-Es correcto. Detecte a Mammon en Lvneel, pero parece que ustedes no pudieron contactarla.**

-Lo siento. Nosotros no estamos tan enterados del asunto de las frutas como tu-dijo Naruto. –No tenemos idea de cómo podríamos saber quién era.

 **-Es verdad** -dijo la peliverde pensativa. **–Espero que tengan mayor suerte en la siguiente isla. Allí encontraran a Mammon y Beelzebub.**

-¡Pero al menos danos un pista de quienes serán!-reclamo Rias.

 **-Ok, pero ustedes son aburridos. Debería ser una sorpresa** -dijo Nevis suspirando. **–En fin. Los representativos de Mammon y Beelzebub son el zorro y el cuervo. Los otros miembros de la tripulación deberían personas que puedan transformarse en ellos.**

-¿¡Un zorro!?-dijo Linkle con sorpresa. -¿Acaso será el mismo que me asalto?

-Ten lo por seguro-dijo Naruto. –Era obvio que ese zorro rosa no era algo común.

-Una pregunta-dijo Leone. – ¿Acaso sabe porque esos demonios escogieron las frutas de tipo Zoan? Quiero decir, tengo entendido que las Logia son más poderosas.

 **-Las frutas tipo Zoan eran las que mejor podían contener sus poderes debido a su capacidad de cambio-** contesto Nevis.

-Creo que entiendo a lo que se refiere. No es como si supiera de otros usuarios, pero me sorprende lo versátil que este poder-dijo la chica haciendo de sus uñas garras. –Antes pensaba que solo se podían acceder a dos transformaciones, pero he aprendido a hacer cosas más localizadas.

 **-Ciertamente la transformación de cuerpo completo y la hibrida animal-humano son las transformaciones por defecto de una fruta Zoan, pero hay otras que se pueden conseguir con el debido entrenamiento. Es impresionante que puedas acceder a ellas tan pronto** -comento Nevis. - **Claro que debería aclararles que las Frutas Sin difieren de la Zoan comunes. Estas poseen las cualidades de las tres clases de fruta existentes. El poder implacable de las Logia, la variabilidad de las Zoan y la imprevisibilidad de las Paramecia.**

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Rias.

 **-Eso sí se los dejo a su descubrimiento.**

-Esto resulta completamente molesto. En ningún momento he manifestado que soy de esta tripulación-dijo Yoruichi. –Mucho menos cuando tengo que seguir ordenes de alguien como Naruto.

-¡Hey!-reclamo el rubio en cuestión. –Tampoco es como si te hubiera pedido que te unieras a tu banda, así que el comentario esta demás.

-Entonces te adelanto que no deseo ninguna invitación. Estoy con ustedes por mi misión.

-¿No podemos reconsiderarlo?-dijo Arashi. –Estar en este barco parece interesante.

-De ninguna forma.

- **Aquí vamos de nuevo** -dijo Nevis mostrándose frustrada.

-o-

El resto del viaje al Reino del Agua fue tenso. Si bien Nevis insistió en que los siete demonios debían estar unidos, la falta de una explicación lógica por parte de ella evito que Yoruichi tomara en serio la sugerencia. No ayudaron tampoco los roces entre la pelimorada y Naruto en el resto del viaje.

La extensión de este permitió que Naruto pudiera informarle a Kenpachi son todo el asunto de la frutas Sin y las implicaciones que aparentemente tenía su banda.

El espadachín había estado dormido desde luego de su combate debido al desgaste que sufrió en este. Sorprendentemente solo había necesitado de un sello de curación de Rias para recuperarse de sus serias heridas, cosa que en parte espantaba a los demás.

-Ya veo. Jejeje-dijo Kenpachi riendo tras la historia de Naruto. –En verdad he terminado con personas interesantes. Ahora no solo tengo ganas de pelear contigo y el cobarde. También quiero pelear tus otras amigas.

-¡Ni lo pienses!-reclamo Rias. –No me involucrare en un combate sin sentido.

-Hablando de eso. Espero que no sea necesario decirte que no debes buscar pelea todo el tiempo-dijo Naruto. -No estoy en contra de unos combates de entrenamiento, pero no podemos repetir una pelea como la anterior aquí en el barco.

-No hay problema. De todas formas espero que nuestro próximo enfrentamiento sea cuando consigas una espada.

-¿Eh?

-No me interesa si también usas tus otros trucos, pero si vas a pelear como un hombre necesitaras de una espada.

-No me molestaría conseguir una, pero aun así….. Todavía tengo que concentrarme en aprender Ninjutsu.

-Entonces dime si hay otro espadachín aquí en el barco.

-Tú eres el único por el momento.

-Eso es aburrido. Deberías conseguir uno o dos.

-Presiento que eso me causaría problemas.

- **En realidad te los ahorrarías** -comento Nevis, quien en esos momentos caminaba por el borde de una pasarela de la cubierta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- **Tendrán enemigos a montones. Es bueno contar con muchos compañeros fuertes**.

-¿Estas ocultándonos algo, verdad?

- **Tal vez-** dijo la peliverde sacando la lengua. **–De por si hable demasiado a pesar de que aun no están los siete juntos.**

-Solo espero que eso no implique que estamos obligados a cumplir un destino o algo por estilo.

 **-Tranquilo. Tienes libertad y tiempo para hacer lo que quieras. Una de las ventajas de la Ryu Ryu no mi es que amplía dramáticamente la esperanza de vida de su consumidor.**

-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto?

 **-Unos 200 o 300 años.**

-¿¡Tanto!?

 **-Los dragones son las criaturas terrestres de mayor longevidad. Aunque claro, la esperanza vida de usuario de la Ryu Ryu no Mi está un poco condicionada por el demonio que la ocupe en ese momento. Lucifer se metía en muchos conflictos y su fin llego un poco pronto. Mammon trato de tomar algo demasiado peligroso. Quien actualmente tiene el record de vida más largo es Belphegor. El usuario de ese momento era un sujeto de cabello plateado, pésimos modales y un gusto demasiado grande para los dulces. Curiosamente él era un espadachín.**

-¿Cuanto usuarios han sido espadachines?

 **-Todos. Algunos fueron mejores que otros, pero al final cada capitán del barco ha sido un espadachín a su manera.**

-Interesante.

 **-Solo trata de conseguir un espada que no sea mortal para ti. El Oppai dragón tenía un arma demasiado peligrosa para alguien como él y fue bueno que se perdiera en la profundidades del mar.**

-En ese caso buscare algo con lo que pueda trabajar-respondió Naruto pesando que tipo de espada le ayudaría. –Además no soy el único que necesita un arma. Creo que Kenpachi también necesita una-dijo en referencia a su espada desgastada.

-Estoy bien con esta-respondió el espadachín en cuestión.

-Es cierto que de alguna forma me pudiste corta en mi forma dragón, pero igual te conviene algo mejor.

-Solo necesito mi fuerza y agallas para cortar todo a mi paso.

-Como quieras-respondió el rubio suspirando.

-o-

Ante todo pronóstico, la llegada al Reino del Agua fue muy tranquila. La razón yace en que entre la niebla propia de la región y la que emitía el Demonic Tragedy, no se podía ver un comino.

La cobertura era tan grande que el barco se llevo por delante a uno de tamaño medio y nadie se percato de ello. Incluso con el escándalo que causo el choque.

Inmediatamente tras el desembarco, Yoruichi tomo a sus compañeros y se los llevo a rastras al interior de la isla. Con Arashi lo hizo literalmente.

Si bien no sentía especial empatía con los dos usuarios de Fruta Sin, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la partida de Yushiro y Leone. El primero era un experto en armas y herrería, el cual dio comentarios bastante útiles en cuanto al armamento del barco, lo que incluyo tanto como usarlos, como que hacer para mantenerlos en buen estado. Por ello parecía alguien bastante útil para el barco. La segunda era bastante animada y no resultaba tan pesada como Yoruichi. Esperaba que ella si tuviera la disposición de enseñarle unos cuantos movimientos de Taijutsu.

Nevis se encargo de llevar el barco a mar abierto para mantenerlo oculto y a salvo. Aunque tenía la inusual habilidad de controlarlo por su cuenta, ella no podía abandonarlo. La peliverde por supuesto manifestó su frustración ante ese hecho y pidió que se apuraran en encontrar a Beelzebub y Mammon.

Aunque lo ideal era dividirse en varios grupos para agilizar la búsqueda, pero la vista inicial de su recorrido les dijo que era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Lo poco que dejaba ver la niebla era desolador. Un yermo que no solo incluía vegetación seca y muerta, sino el escenario de un cruenta lucha que parecía no haber finalizado hace mucho. Allí se extendía un poblado tan destrozado como los cadáveres que se encontraban regados por todo el paisaje. Las llamas y el humo del intenso combate que se dio en el pueblo ya estaban extintos, pero el hedor a muerte seguía presente.

-Esto es horrible-menciono Linkle.

-Ciertamente esto no es algo muy agradable-dijo Naruto. –Pero en fin. Esto es lo que suele traer la guerra.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de esta tontería?

-El Reino del Agua siempre ha tenido una historia agitada-empezó a explicar Satsuki. -Si no se agitan por su paranoia hacia los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai, es por control de las bestias en su posesión. Actualmente entraron en cólera por la intención del mandato central por unirse al Gobierno Mundial.

-No me malinterpreten, pero viendo esto no parece mala idea de que la Marina haga presencia. Hay mucho desorden

-No creo que eso cambie las cosas-dijo Rias con una voz severa. -Los que dirigen al Reino del Agua son unos auténticos cretinos. Esta es la isla que está más próxima a Uzu, pero de todas formas mi familia prefiere mantenerse al margen de ella y hacer alianzas con el Reino del Fuego.

-Eso es bastante infortunado para ti, preciosa-escucho el grupo.

De repente un grupo de veinte hombres enmascarados rodeo a Naruto y compañía. Todos con trajes tácticos del cuerpo de ninja de Kiri y armados con espadas.

-Solo veníamos a verificar que si habían sobrevivientes, pero es grato ver que conseguimos un buen botín por aquí-dijo uno de los ninja.

-Vaya que sí. Estas se venderán muy bien.

-¿Vender?-dijo Naruto, quien ya estaba listo para lanzarse al ataque.

-Así es, mocoso. Pero tranquilo, tú tendrás que preocuparte por el destino de tus compañeras ya que morirás en este instante-y eso fue lo último que dijo el ninja, ya que su cabeza rodo por un mortal tajo.

-Hablas mucho-dijo Kenpachi, para luego poner su vista en los otros espadachines. –El chico de la pijama me dijo que esta isla habían buenos espadachines. Vengan y demuéstrenlo-dijo el pelinegro antes de cargar contra otro enemigo.

A pesar de que Kenpachi no era el único presente, el fue que tomo toda la atención del grupo enemigo que trato desesperadamente de contraatacar al desatado espadachín.

-En primer momento pensé que estabas loco, Naruto. Sin embargo ahora no puedo evitar pensar que fue una gran idea reclutar a ese maniaco-dijo Satsuki. –Lloraría si lo tuviera como enemigo.

-Si-dijo el rubio que entonces vio un movimiento en un arbusto.

Una cuidadosa inspección en el sitio le revelo que allí había otro enmascarado, el cual se altero y huyo al verse descubierto.

Naruto para evitarse mayores problemas, le siguió tomando la forma de dragón completo.

El ninja del Reino del Agua no había llegado a la carreta que usaba el y su grupo, cuando una garra le aplasto contra el suelo de forma contundente.

El grito de dolor del ninja solo fue eclipsado por un chillido que escucho Naruto de la carreta. Cuando el dragón vio el vehículo encontró que este tenía una jaula llena de mujeres de todas las edades, quienes obviamente se asustaron al ver a semejante bestia. De una Naruto recordó las palabras de los otros ninja y presiono su peso contra su presa.

-¡Responde! ¿Que planean hacer con esas chicas?

-¡Arghhh! Estamos recolectándolas para…..llevarlas a la capital.

-¿¡Para que!?

-Órdenes del jefe. Están juntando mujeres para venderlas como esclavas.

Cualquier intención por seguir ese interrogatorio murió en el acto, ya que Naruto apretó sus garras y exprimió al ninja como un tomate.

Era poco lo que Naruto conocía del mundo, pero definitivamente algo que no toleraba era la esclavitud. La idea le retorcía aun más cuando estaban inmersas mujeres como las que tenía en frente.

De un coletazo hizo añicos la jaula de la carreta y luego asumió su forma humana, para entonces indicarle a las presentes que se retiraran del lugar. Las mujeres no dudaron en huir de la escena, dejando a un Naruto con algo de agitación. Inicialmente no tenía problemas en dejarle toda la lucha a Kenpachi, pero ahora necesitaba liberar un poco más de tensión.

Para su desgracia la masacre ya había acabado y solo se podía ver a un Kenpachi fastidiado por la poca pelea que dieron sus enemigos y a una Linkle siendo consolada por Rias por la escena que acaba de presenciar. No podía culpársele. Nadie estaría preparado para algo así.

-Menuda decepción. Estos de aquí a lo mucho solo fueron un buen calentamiento-dijo Kenpachi.

-Pues si consigo a otros sujetos como esos, te aseguro que no faltaran las peleas-dijo Naruto. –Esos bastardados planeaban secuestrarlas a ellas para venderlas como esclavas.

-¿¡Que!?-dijo Rias con molestia. –Esos cretinos-dijo apretando los puños. –Si hubiera sabido eso, yo misma los hubiera despachado.

-Me alegro de que Kenpachi haya actuado rápido. Ser una esclava definitivamente no está en mis planes-dijo Satsuki.

-Como sea. Solo busquemos a alguien que en verdad pueda dar pelea-dijo Kenpachi para entonces toser algo de sangre.

-¡Kenpachi!-dijeron todos al ver como el joven se desplomaba.

Aunque este tenía cortadas por la batalla reciente, ninguna parecía ser lo suficientemente grave para tumbarlo.

-Rias-dijo Naruto a lo que la Uzumaki inmediatamente ejecuto su técnica medica sobre su compañero caído.

-Es inútil-escucharon los presentes.

Naruto entonces reconoció a una de las chicas que se encontraban atrapadas. Era una chica cabello rosa de largo corto. Vestía con un atuendo de una pieza de estilo oriental y de color blanco con bordados rojos, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y piernas.

-El seguramente fue envenado por los ninja de Kiri. Solo el antídoto indicado puede salvarle-dijo la chica.

-¿Tienes algo de él?-pregunto Naruto.

-Ahora mismo no, pero puedo llevarle a un lugar que sí. No está muy lejos.

-De acuerdo. Llevamos a allí

-Espera Naruto-dijo Rias. -¿Acaso le conoces?

-No como tal, pero le acabo de rescatar. Seguro que quiere ayudarnos.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea seguirle?

-No voy a perder un compañero tan pronto. No es buen momento en el que podemos permitirnos desconfiar.

La pelirrosa entonces guio a Naruto y compañía hacia un bosque de bambú que estaba a un par de cientos de metros de la aldea destruida. Una vez allí, lograron divisar una cabaña que se encontraba oculta entre la vegetación.

Parecía ser una clínica médica ya que el letrero que tenia encima ponía "Consultorio de la Dra. Litchi". Este estaba un poco agrietado y ensangrentado como todo lo que rodeaba al lugar.

Allí se había librado una intensa pelea, donde era obvio que los perdedores eran los aplastados ninja de Kiri.

El bienestar de la ocupante del consultorio quedo claro cuando de la entrada del sitio surgió una exuberante mujer de apariencia oriental, cabello negro con una larga coleta lateral y amplios "atributos". Tenía un traje rojo con amarillo como el de la pelirrosa, pero este era más atrevido ya que este exponía sus pechos, que eran cubiertos por un sostén negro. Contaba con unos cubre brazos rojos y unos tacones blancos con rojo. Su semblante de intelectual era reforzado por un par de lentes, aunque eso no evitaba que ella se viera un tanto desafiante ya que cargaba con un gigantesco bastón con los mismos colores que ella relucía.

Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de los jóvenes presentes y puso su atención en la pelirrosa.

-¡Hisako!-dijo la mujer lanzándose sobre la chica.

-Doctora Litchi-dijo la recién identificada recibiendo un abrazo de la pelinegra.

-¡Me tenias muy preocupada!-dijo la doctora separándose. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Me capturaron cuando recogías hierbas. Es una larga historia lo que paso luego, pero primero hay asuntos más importantes-dijo señalando a Naruto, quien cargaba con Kenpachi. –Hay un envenado por el ataque de un ninja de Kiri.

-Entiendo. Llévenlo a mi despacho.

-o-

-Aquí tienen-dijo Hisako habiéndole entregado a cada uno de los presentes un pequeño bowl de sopa. -Considérelo un pequeño agradecimiento por la ayuda que me brindaron-dijo con una ligera reverencia.

-No es necesario. Ya has hecho mucho al traernos con una doctora-dijo Naruto.

-No. Lo que tú hiciste no puede pagarse así como así. Te estaré agradecía eternamente.

-¿ _Entonces porque nos das esto?_ -pensó la pelirroja del grupo.

Rias y Linkle veían con gran duda el alimento de un fuerte color verde que tenían en frente. A todas luces parecía una especie de infusión medicinal. Una de esas que era amargo sabor y provocaría ganas de vomitar con un solo trago.

-No se ve nada bien, ¿verdad?-dijo la pelirrosa decaídamente.

-No quiero decir eso, pero…-dijo Linkle.

-No parece algo que quisieras comer estando sano-dijo la Uzumaki. -¿Verdad, Naruto?-dijo la chica viendo al rubio con estrellas en los ojos. -¿Naruto?

-¿Lo sientes, Satsuki?-dijo Naruto, casi babeando por el aroma de su plato.

-Así es-respondió la Uchiha tomando una olida de su bowl. –No sé cómo, pero es casi como si pudiera saborear cada una de los sabores que tiene esta sopa.

-¿Le gusta?-dijo Hisako emocionada por la reacción de esos comensales.

Naruto y Satsuki entonces tomaron un sorbo de la sopa. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos los centraron en la creadora del platillo.

-¡Es deliciosa!-explicaron los jóvenes que de un momento a otro se veían brillantes.

-¿¡Pero qué!?-dijeron sus compañeras perplejas por la "apariencia" que tomaron sus compañeros.

-Tal vez se sienta un poco amarga, pero jamás me había sentido tan vivo luego de una comida-dijo Naruto.

-Es comido muchos platillos deliciosos, pero definitivamente esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida-dijo Satsuki. -Lo que resulta un tanto molesto, porque no lo hice yo-dijo por lo bajo.

-Se los agradezco-dijo Hisako. -Ha sido un poco difícil cocinar debido a la escasez de la guerra, pero hago lo que puedo.

-Estas siendo muy humilde, Hisako-dijo Litchi entrando a la cocina. –Cuando se trata de cocina medicinal, tú eres la mejor.

-Aun me falta mucho-dijo la joven con un sonrojo. –Todavía tengo que terminar mis estudios en Tootsuki.

-¿Tootsuki?-pregunto Rias.

-Es una isla que se encuentra al sur del North Blue. Allí se encuentra una academia de cocina bastante importante-dijo la mujer de lentes.

-Nunca había oído de ella.

-No es un lugar que sea conocido por la población general, sin embargo allí se entrenan chef de alto nivel-explico Hisako.

-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Me encuentro en un viaje de campo. Vine al Reino del Agua para aprender un poco más de las plantas medicinales propias del lugar. La doctora Litchi sabe mucho sobre el tema, y le pedí que me tomara como su pupila por unas semanas. Sin embargo….-dijo ahora decaída.

-El conflicto recrudecido y se hizo extremadamente complicado salir de la isla. Que una civil como Hisako pueda moverse con libertad sea vuelta una tarea imposible. Ya tiene tres meses en mi consultorio.

-¡Buaaah! ¡Ha sido horrible!-dijo la pelirroja llorando en una pared de la habitación.

-Me lo imagino. Estar atrapado en un conflicto como este no deber ser nada agradable-dijo Naruto. –Sobre porque por poco eres secuestrada.

-¡Es mucho peor que eso! ¡Mi confinamiento me ha apartado de mi más grande deber! ¡Estoy fallando en mi labor de servir a Erina-sama!-dijo la chica llorando en un tono que era difícil de tomar en serio.

-¿Quién?

-Es una amiga suya de Tootsuki. Hasta donde sé, Hisako actúa como la secretaria de esa chica-dijo Litchi suspirando. -Deben llevarse muy bien porque ella se pone muy dramática cuando se toca el tema-dijo viendo a su pupila con cierta lastima.

-Me parece que está exagerando un poco. Creo que estuvo a punto de sufrir un destino bastante terrible-dijo Rias.

-Ni que lo digas. Los idiotas de Kiri han caído en el peor de los engaños posibles.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No sé todos los detalles, pero según pude aprender los sujetos que atacaron mi consultorio y la aldea, los gobernantes del reino fueron convencidos de que el Gobierno Mundial tolera por completo la esclavitud. Por esa razón ellos se han metido en la cabeza la absurda idea de que pueden tomar a los pobladores del país y venderlos como ganado.

-¡Eso absurdo!-dijo Naruto con molestia.

-Por supuesto que lo es. La verdad es que la esclavitud fue abolida hace un buen tiempo. Es cierto que hay lugares donde las autoridades hacen la vista gorda, pero en líneas generales, tal cosa no debería darse. Es ridículo que esos idiotas hayan creído tal mentira.

-¿Esa fue la razón por la que atacaron el pueblo? ¿Para tomar personas?-pregunto Linkle.

-Temo que sí-dijo la mujer con decepción. –Sabia que esta isla estaba mal, pero no pensé que llegaría a tal punto.

-Naruto. ¿Tú crees que tu padre…?-dijo Rias.

-El no es tan idiota…..Ok, si lo es. Sin embargo, uno de los principios del Reino del Fuego es proteger a sus ciudadanos con gran esmero. No hay forma de que caiga en la misma trampa.

-¿Tienen relación con otros reinos?-pregunto Litchi. –No es que ayude mucho, pero sería bueno que los demás sepan sobre lo que sucede aquí.

-Para bien o para mal, el Reino del Rayo ha enviado un grupo de ninja-menciono Naruto. -Ellos se separaron de nosotros no hace mucho.

-¿Sabes que planean?

-No con exactitud. Creo que iban a buscar a los rebeldes de Kiri.

-Espero que sean como ustedes. Realmente este sitio necesita ayuda.

-Yo también quiero eso. La guerra es realmente terrible-dijo Hisako.

-Por eso he decidido tener una participación más activa-dijo Litchi viéndose seria. –Lo siento, Hisako. Voy a aceptar la oferta que me hizo Terumi e iré al frente de batalla.

-¿¡No cree que eso es demasiado peligroso!?

-Mucha gente murió por el ataque al pueblo. Por más que odie involucrarme en batalla, no me queda otra opción que participar.

-¿Se refiere a unirse a los rebeldes?-pregunto Naruto.

-Sí. Su comandante Mei Terumi me pidió que le ayudara, pero mi compromiso como médico me impidió abandonar este sitio. Ustedes ya vieron el resultado.

-Temo que sí. La cosa es que nos gustaría dar una mano.

-¿A qué te refieres, Naruto?-pregunto Rias.

-La cosa es que aun no hemos hecho algo digno de una banda pirata. ¿Alguien está en contra de "robarle" un reino al Gobierno Mundial.

-En lo absoluto-dijeron las chicas sin ningún tipo de duda.

-En ese caso guíenos, Doctora Litchi. Hay personas que merecen ver como es el infierno.

-x-x-x-

El capitulo fue revelador. No solo para ustedes, sino para mí. Realmente no me había planteado una idea lógica de porque todas las frutas eran anuladas por el agua de mar, pero siento que lo que planteo resulta una muy interesante respuesta a la incógnita. Claro que solo Oda sabe cuál es y cuándo será revelada la verdadera respuesta.

¿Qué sucede cuando quieres a Mavis en el Demonic Tragedy, pero tienes el problema de que ella es demasiado angelical para estar en él? Sencillo, creas una gemela malvada. Espero que Nevis esté en su gracia.

Sé que había comentado que Amaru seria la posible medico. Ya me había planteado que ella seria pupila de Litchi, pero luego me di cuenta que a Erina le faltaba algo muy importante. No hay forma de que ella sobreviva en el Demonic Tragedy sin su fiel secretaria.

Eso es todo por ahora. Lamento la gran espera.


End file.
